Love's In the Vein
by jofox
Summary: For years Josephine has been out of the country, conceiling her secret. Now she's returned to Mystic Falls to reconcile her relationship with her cousins Elena and Jeremy. While back, she meets the newest additions to Mystic Falls. Damon/OFC/Klaus
1. Chapter 1: Blast from the Past Part 1

_**Hi, this story is not really new. I've been working on this story for a while now. I have rewritten this so many times, it's ridiculous. This is the final version, I am done. **_

_**It takes place during the second season, kind of in the beginning. It's about an old family member returning home after she found out what happen to her cousin Elena and Jeremy. **_

_**So I hope you enjoy reading it. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. It's so annoying that I have to do this, of course I don't own them!**_

Loves In the Veins

Chapter 1: Blast from the Past (Part 1)

Quietly, the car's engine purred as I drove. The butterflies in my stomach flapped their delicate wings vigorously as I turned onto the familiar street, growing closer to the house. My heart jumped up into my throat, sweat lightly gathered on my forehead, my hands were locked around the black steering wheel, and my thighs cramped from tension.

The street seemed so empty, it was dark and the street lamps weren't very helpful. It was like everyone was asleep in this neighborhood, even though it was only eight at night. The houses were exactly the same as I remembered them; everything in Mystic Falls was exactly the same since I left.

My mouth went dry as I parked along the side of the curb, in front of the familiar house I travelled over twenty-four hours for. I stared at the porch light that illuminated my family's house, it was brighter than any street light and it brought me this strange sense of comfort, as if the light was welcoming me back home.

I haven't seen my cousins Jeremy and Elena in almost three years. I'm so nervous to see them; I wasn't here to support them when their parents passed away. I wasn't told till recently, because my parents never wanted to return to Mystic Falls. I don't know if they want to talk to me, I don't know if they are mad at me, I was too scared to call them to say I was coming home.

My hands shook as I turned the key to silence the car and it took me a few tries just to unbuckle my seat belt and open the car door. The slam sounded so loud that I thought I would wake the entire neighborhood. My breathing became uneven as I walked towards the front door, while rehearsing in my head what I was going to say. Before I landed back in the United States I had a whole speech prepared, but the words were wiped away clean when I rang the doorbell.

A long minute passed, and just when I thought I was about to faint the door opened. My aunt Jenna and I stared at each other in disbelief. She looked different; her hair was lighter and longer, and she was thinner.

I broke the silence first, "Hi Aunt Jenna." I was hoping she wouldn't slam the door in my face. Instead, she grabbed me, hugging me with such force then I thought possible from a tiny woman as herself.

"Josephine!" She combed her fingers through my hair motherly. She stepped back, scanning me with astonishment, "How have you been! It's been a long time! You look good!"

"Thanks. It has been a long time. I've been good, how are you? How are Elena and Jeremy? Where are they?" I babbled, feeling so relieved.

"I'm great. Jeremy and Elena are out at the grill. They are doing much better now." She smiled sympathetically, knowing very well what I meant.

There was a pang struck my stomach. I stared at my shoes, feeling ashamed of myself as I said "I should have been here."

Jenna squeezed my shoulders lightly with her small hands. "Hey, it's not your fault. You were out of the country, you didn't know."

Swallowing some of my guilt down, I nodded my head in agreement still not feeling better.

"Go see Jeremy and Elena. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah," I smiled, excitement bubbling inside me to see my cousins, "I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you too." She smiled back, stepping aside to close the door, "You're staying right?"

"I'm back for good, which means I need a place to stay..." I bit my bottom lip, waiting for her answer.

She cocked her head to the side, her light hair falling over her right shoulder, "Josie, you always have a place here. Now go." She waved me off with her hand.

I practically ran back to my car, pumped with excitement. When I was halfway down the driveway I called over my shoulder, "Thanks Jenna!"

I was smiling so big that my face might just break. Seeing Jenna again felt so great, but I'll bet seeing Elena and Jeremy will be even better. Maybe they will accept me like Jenna did. The nervous jitters I had before faded as I drove to the Mystic Grill. Positive thoughts and feelings floated in my mind, till I progressed closer to my next destination.

Negative thoughts overlapped the good ones; I thought repeatedly that they hate me and that they never wanted to see me again. Especially for not being there for them when they needed me the most.

For a few minutes, after I finally found a parking spot, I prepped myself in the mirror. My makeup was still fresh and applied perfectly; my dark hair was still straight and shiny, even though it was severely cold tonight. I made my way inside the busy place; it was crowded with mostly teenagers and families. The people of Mystic Falls weren't sleeping they were here, which made it difficult to find my cousins. Conversations, music playing from the jukebox, and the sounds of silverware rang in my ears as I tried to listen for either Jeremy's or Elena's voice. I stood next to the bar that gave me an overview of the room to make my search easier.

"Are you looking for someone?" A man sitting on the barstool beside me asked.

Without taking my eyes off the crowd I replied, "Yeah."

"Can I offer my services?" His was voice dark with sarcastic undertones. It sounded very appealing to me, but I was on an important mission to find my cousins.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders carelessly, "I'm looking for a girl my age, about my height maybe taller, with long brown hair, skin-" I tried to describe my cousin Elena when the helpful stranger interfered.

"Are you looking for Elena?"

It was strange that he knew exactly who I was looking for. When I turned to face him I saw one of the hottest guys I had ever seen in my life. His skin was pale, he was wearing all black even his hair was black which made his eyes really stand out. They were a bright blue, they reminded me of the oceans in Italy, where I spent the last three years of my life. They're both blue, beautiful, and deadly. I was completely awed by him, but my instincts about him sent me on the edge and I had the same effect on him.

"How do you know my cousin?" I asked, cocking a suspicion eyebrow.

He took a drink of his scotch before he answered, "She's dating my little brother."

I laughed, "That's funny. Do you know where she is?" My body was on full alter with the stranger. Any move he made I watched carefully, preparing for anything unexpected.

He pointed with his left thumb in the direction behind him. "Playing pool."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you." I said politely, backing away to leave, still keeping my eye sight on him.

He held up his scotch in farewell, "Same here."

When I saw him take another drink I released my gaze from his. Even though our conversation seemed innocent it wasn't, there was alertness and wariness of each other. He may look like a man, (a very hot man) and he talked like one and certainly he drinks like one, but my instincts are telling me something else. I was only allowed to take a few steps before the same handsome stranger stood in my path. It was physically impossible for a human to move that fast.

"Alright cute trick, pretending your Elena's cousin, very clever. So who are you, or actually what are you?" His beautiful eyes were intimidating and would have been frightening if I was human.

"Don't ever come at me like that." I said, feeling threatened. I took a step closer, to show that I wasn't afraid, "You have no idea what you are messing with."

"You're either really stupid, or your more than just a pretty face." His pink lips curled up into an amused smirk.

"You're an insult to my intelligence. Now get out of my way and I'll let you keep your pretty face." I shot back, smiling mockingly.

He opened his mouth to reply when an extremely familiar voice said my name. The hot stranger turned around and relieved Elena standing there, staring right at us.

"Elena." I breathed out, with my mouth slightly opened; the sudden sight of her caught me off guard.

She looked exactly the same since I last saw her, expect her long dark hair was straight and she had grown a few inches taller. I was hesitant to hug her, just because Jenna welcomed me right away doesn't mean she will.

"H-how are you?" She began, like how any awkward conversation would.

I scratched my head nervously, "Pretty good, yourself?"

She nodded her head, "I'm ok. How's your family? Are they here too?" She glanced around, expecting to see my parents.

"Actually, my parents are still in Italy. It's just me here...for good." I bit my bottom lip, letting her brain process the information.

A few seconds past when she replied, "Italy wow, that's where you been all this time? When my parents died?" Her gentle words hardened at her angry tone.

I honestly preferred the awkward conversation then where this one will be leading too. "El-" I started to begin, but she cut me off.

"My parents died and you weren't there. You were too busy off in Italy; enjoying your life well mine was shattered." Her cat-like eyes welled up, "You just can't -"

"Elena, stop." I cut in, after being interrupted twice tonight I was tired of it. "There was a reason why I left. First of all, my life stopped when I left Mystic Falls; there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. It wasn't my choice to leave; it was my parent's decision too. And I didn't know about your parent's accident till about a couple days ago. You know Elena if I would have known I would have been here, I would have come home for you and Jeremy." I was actually out of breath after my speech that I had forgotten earlier. And I also felt the tears well up in my eyes.

She didn't reply right away, she seemed to debate with herself if she should continue being mad at me or forgive me. "So what, your parents kidnapped you? They hid you away in Italy?"

Apparently, she decided to stay mad at me.

I looked away, my cheeks burning in frustration, and my own anger brewing inside me. "They took me away because I'm not normal like you Elena." The words just flew out my mouth. Part of me wanted to mentally slap myself, the other part was actually glad.

Her eyes creased into confusion, "What do you mean?"

I exhaled a long breath, realizing the handsome stranger was still there listening to our every word. "Go back to the bar." I snapped, not wanting him or the entire population of Mystic to know my secret.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Elena." He placed himself between Elena and I like I would attack her.

"Damon, I'll be fine." She assured him, pushing him gently away from her.

"Yeah Damon," I scolded victoriously before walking away with Elena to go outside to get more privacy.

I was about to tell Elena a very dark secret about myself. Why my parents took me away to another country, why they wouldn't let me contact any of my friends or family back home. I was extremely scared, I want her to accept me for what I am, but if she didn't I would understand, but it would hurt.

It was so cold that each time we exhaled you could see puffy clouds appear. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for me to explain and I leaned against a random car that was parked in front of the business preparing myself mentally.

Seeing Elena again felt so unreal. I have thought about this moment continuously since the second I got on a plane. So I cleared my throat and began.


	2. Chapter 2: Blast from the Past Part 2

_**Hi again. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and continuing on to the second. Also thank you for the review, it is greatly appreciated. **_

_**This chapter is where Josie tells Elena her secret, and the history she has with the other characters in Mystic Falls, and also Stefan is introduced. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or the characters. I just own mine, which is just one. **_

Chapter 2: Blast from the Past (Part 2)

"About three years ago, something happened to me that wouldn't happen to normal people. Not only did I get my period but I can change into any animal that I want." I stopped, giving it time for the information to sink in. I was waiting for her either to call me a liar or to run away from me screaming that I was crazy. But she didn't do either of the two.

Her once angry tears transformed into understanding and apologetic. "Josephine-" She began, but I stopped her by putting up my hand.

I was quite surprised at her reaction, that she was taking it so well. "When I told my parents that their daughter can turn into a cat, we moved. Their plan was never to return to Mystic Falls, because they were scared people would find out. But when I found out about your parents I had to come back."

Her arms laid limp at her sides, "Are you a werewolf?"

"No," I shook my head wanting to laugh, "I'm a shape shifter, there's a difference between us."

"That you can 'shape shift' into any animal?" Her almond eyes scrunched together trying to understand.

I nodded, "Yes. And they can only change when the moon is full and I can change whenever I want."

"Sounds like they got screwed over." She lamely joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled; feeling better that someone else besides my parents knew what I am, especially since it was Elena. I was surprise she took this so well, my parents freaked out when I told them. "I'm sorry about your parents Elena." I said, staring genuinely into my cousins eyes.

She wrapped her slender arms around me, I hugged her small frame tightly, "You don't need to apologize it wasn't your fault." She said softly in my ear.

"Yeah I do." I felt utterly relieved she forgave me. I could feel she was shivering slightly under her brown leather jacket. "I didn't mean to bring you out here in the cold, we supernatural beings run hotter."

She laughed, as she kept one arm around to lead me back inside.

"Welcome home Josephine, I'm happy you're here." She smiled happily at me.

"I'm happy to be back." I smiled back and added, "And that you forgive me."

My heart felt lighter after all the heavy lead of guilt was lifted from it. Inside the Mystic Grill everything seemed to become brighter and full of energy. Elena led me to the back where the pool tables were. It wasn't crowded here as much as it was in the front.

She took me to the second table where three people were standing. I recognized two of them as Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan. They certainly haven't changed. The last person I had no clue who he was, and I practically know everyone in this town. But he was sure gorgeous. Chiseled, strong features especially his jaw line, his hair was a light brown and his eyes were green. He had a built body but nothing huge, it fit him perfectly.

This boy literally took my breath away besides the hot stranger called Damon from earlier. This reminds me…I have to ask Elena about him later, because he was extremely hot but he was so not human.

"Hey everyone! Guess who's back from the past." Elena announced as we got close enough to the table. She walked away from me to go into the arms of the guy I didn't recognize.

"No way." Matt stared, stopping in the middle of the pool game.

"Wow…I was so not expecting this." Caroline stood opened mouthed.

I waved kind of awkwardly, "Hey. It's nice to see you guys."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She wasn't trying to be rude but it came out that way.

"Caroline." Matt said, irritated.

She opened her mouth to defend herself but I came in her defense. "It's ok. I've returned home, because I missed Caroline so much!" I sarcastically answered making them laugh, expect Caroline, who pretended too.

I wouldn't exactly call Caroline my friend but she is Elena's. Sometimes she can really get on my nerves and I get on hers, so we tolerate each other. I would say it's a good compromise.

"It's awesome that your back." Matt said, setting aside the stick to give me a hug.

"Thanks." I replied, returning the hug.

Matt and I have a good relationship. We were always friends and I did have a slight crush on him before I left but I always knew he was love with in Elena. And I believed they were going to be together forever till tonight. When I saw Elena go into the arms of the gorgeous stranger and Caroline grab Matts hand protectively after I was done hugging him, I soon realized a lot has changed since I was away.

"Josephine," Elena began, "This is Stefan. My boyfriend."

Stefan smiled at me, making my heart beat erratically. He held out a hand and greeted me politely, "Hello Josephine." He greeted politely.

"Hi." Was all I said as I shook his cold hand. The second I touched him I knew he was different. The same thing happened when I met the other hot stranger. "Your Damon's brother." I blurted out; making the connection between the hottest guys I have ever seen.

Stefan's eyebrows pulled together, "You know my brother?"

"Well I don't really know him I just sort of ran into him when I got here while I was looking for Elena." I explained, while losing myself in how green his eyes are.

"Oh." He nodded, "Anyways, welcome back to Mystic Falls." He said, changing the subject.

"Thank you." I averted my gaze from him to my cousin.

For the rest of the time we spent at Mystic Grill I kept my eyesight off from Stefan. Something about him drew me towards him. But he is totally hands off because he's with Elena and I'm not the type of girl to break off a relationship, especially my cousins after we just made up. Every time I did look at Stefan I thought of Damon, and I know there is no way in hell I would ever date that guy.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride & Awesomeness

_**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I like the flow of it, and I am really proud of it. Thank you Golden Lady and amberrosexoxoful for your reviews :)**_

_**Here you find out that Josie had a giant crush on Tyler Lockwood, maybe still does, *hint hint*. Also the close bond Josie shares with her cousin Elena. Tyler will make an appearance soon, so will Damon again. **_

…_**Team Damon!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own the Vampire Diaries again. But I wished I owned Damon…mmmhm Damon **_

Chapter 3: Pride & Awesomeness

Later on into the night Bonnie joined our reunion. I missed Bonnie almost as much as I missed my family. She's one of my favorite people in Mystic Falls. Ever since we met, she and I clicked. It was always the three of us: Bonnie, Elena and I. Caroline was part of the group too, but she wasn't as close to any of us as we all were.

After seeing Bonnie everything felt perfect. I had my old best friend, my favorite cousin and I was home. For hours we talked about old times, laughing and catching up with what was new in our lives. (Minus some parts.)

"Aye," I said out of the blue, "where's Tyler Lockwood?" I asked, after hearing about Caroline winning Miss Mystic Falls. Which was really surprising, because I betted on Elena to take the crown.

Elena giggled knowing the story behind why I was asking. "Oh boy." She exhaled, laying back into her boyfriend, who remained quiet but laughed and joked along with the group occasionally.

"Did you really just ask that question?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, placing her drink down.

I leaned back against the chair, raising my arms in defense, "It's just a question."

Back in the day, I had the biggest crush on Tyler Lockwood. But I was too scared to ever make a move on him and I was so not his type. And I would talk about him basically every second to Elena and Bonnie till their ears bled.

"Don't start." Bonnie held up a slim hand.

"It was a long time ago! It was a silly crush!" I laughed, but I could feel the embarrassment warming up my cheeks.

"You were so in love with him!" She slammed down her hand, laughing.

Elena agreed, nodding her head, "You had it bad."

I shrugged, "He was hot. You can't deny that." I took a drink from her glass.

"Yes I can." She titled her head and smiled at Stefan, who pecked her sweetly on her lips.

I groaned and rolled my eyes playfully, and jokingly said, "You're brother is hotter."

"Ewe!" All at once all the girls at the table shrieked.

"Damn…"I jumped, holding up my arms in surrendered, "I didn't mean it, I take it back, I take it back."

"Are you serious?" Caroline practically screamed.

It took me a few seconds to answer, after all the shocking reactions to my joke, "Not at all. It was a joke." But I was lying. Stefan is pretty hot but Damon defines hot.

"Good. Damon is a jerk and you should stay away from him." She said. I would have taken her words into consideration but since it was Caroline I let them go in one ear and out the other.

"Thanks for the advice." I sarcastically replied, taking another drink from Elena's glass.

"Caroline's right, Josie." Bonnie agreed and Elena shook her head.

I stared at Elena with my eyebrows pulled together. "Okay, I just met the guy I'm not gonna go hang out with him and be his best friend. Besides he can't be that bad."

I know I don't know the guy and we both had a bad first impression of each other, but I actually felt sorry for the guy, it seems like no one at this table likes him. And Elena likes everyone, and she's telling me to stay away from him and she's dating his brother. He must be a douche bag or something if no one likes him. But this really turns the wheel of my curiosity about him.

"Trust me, he is." Caroline said very sincerely.

The table grew quiet about the topic of Damon, which I now know is a sensitive topic.

Matt checked the time on his cell phone, "Caroline I have to get you home."

"Oh, Okay." She stood up as he did and surprisingly hugged me.

"It was nice seeing you again." Matt hugged me after his girlfriend.

When they left Bonnie said, "Unfortunately, I have to go home too guys." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Don't worry, we have forever to hang out." I said cheerily as I hugged her. When I released her she felt stiff and her hands clung to my wrist. She was looking at me but she really wasn't seeing me. Then in a split second she was back again. She stared at me funny, like she knew something that she never thought would happen.

She released me and said, "That's right! Well I'll see you later and I will text you later." She pointed at Elena she was walked away quickly.

I watched her walk away not knowing what the hell happened. I glanced back at Elena and Stefan and they both seemed to know what happened. Elena looked at me apologetically but her boyfriend stared at me in a new light, like he didn't trust me anymore.

"Elena you're spending the night at my house right?" Stefan turned to his girlfriend. It sounded like a normal question but I could tell he was trying to get her away from me.

She shook her head, "No I'm going home with Josie, we have a lot of catching up to do." She stood up, grabbing her purse and leather jacket. I was happy she'd rather spend time with me then him.

"Are you sure?" He held her gaze for a second, like he was compelling her to leave the Mystic Grill with him.

"Yes Stefan." She leaned down to give him a soft peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He grasped her hand gently, "Okay. Call me if you need me."

I felt really disrespected by him. Earlier we were all having a great time then Bonnie had a freaky moment and all of a sudden his attitude totally changes. I can sense that he's different from everyone else too but I didn't act like a douche towards him. I thought Stefan was a cool guy. Maybe people like the wrong brother.

"Don't worry Stefan I'll take good care of her." I said swinging my purse back over my shoulder. "It was nice meeting you." I didn't wait to hear his reply, I just walked away from him to the front of the restaurant. I heard Elena's light footsteps follow in behind me.

When we reached outside in the cold air I felt my anger making my blood rush. My cousin placed her hand on my shoulder and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… not really." I was never able to lie to Elena, the chick always saw right through me. "What the hell is your boy toy's problem? He was really cool earlier then he turned all douche bag."

She removed her hand to tuck back some of her hair behind her ear. "What do you mean?"

And I could always see right through Elena. "Don't play dumb and get in the car." I unlocked the doors and slid inside.

She silently got in the car as I turned on the engine to start to the heater, waiting for her to give me an explanation. When she didn't I became more frustrated.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Josie," She began, trying to find her words, "It's really complicated."

I backed out of the parking spot onto the road. "What's complicated? We never had secrets between us Elena. Just a few hours ago I told you my biggest one."

"But it's not my secret to tell." She blunted out, leaning back into the seat with a giant exhale.

"What is it Elena?" I asked feeling a little frightened for my cousin. "Are you in trouble or something? Because I can help you, I do anything for you."

"I'm not in trouble. Well… yeah I kind of am, but I don't want you to get involved you. You just got home and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I'm getting my ass involved. So you better start talking 'cause you know I'm not going to stop till you tell me. And also I'm too bad ass to get hurt. Shape shifter." I added to lightened the mood and too make Elena laugh, which by the way I was successful in. "How does all this have to do with your boyfriend?"

"Josie, it's a long story and I really want to tell you about it later." She bargained with me. I opened my mouth to deny her trade when she spoke before I could get a word out. "Look you just got home and I really just want to spend time with you and forget everything else. Please." She gave me a puppy dog look, which she knows is one of my weaknesses.

I chewed on my lower lip, debating. In the end I gave in, mostly because I missed my cousin so much that all I wanted to do is be around her and not have to worry about anything. "Fine." I hissed, which startled Elena because it sounded inhuman. "Sorry!"

She laughed, expending her hand out like I was a wild animal, "Nice kitty cat."

My eyes narrowed at her jokingly, "You won't like this kitty angry."

We both laughed and joked till I drove up in front of the familiar house that I can call home again. It felt so good to say it was my home again, I've missed this place so much. The porch light was the only light coming from the house, meaning everyone was asleep. Elena and I quietly got my bags from my car and got them inside her room without making a lot of noise. (Which was pretty hard because I almost fell going up the stairs causing me to drop my heaviest piece of luggage on my foot. Yeah, that was a real big laugh for Elena.)

I think aunt Jenna made up my old room for me, (which was turned into a guest bedroom), but Elena and I wanted to bunk up together like old times. Even though I said I would wait for Elena to tell me what was going on with her and her weirdo boy toy my curiosity was boiling inside me, but like the awesome cousin that I am I didn't bring up the topic as we got ready for bed.

I crawled underneath the covers and stared at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened today. Today had been one of the happiest days of my life, but also one of the weirdest. Mystic Falls used to be a boring place, but it seriously had a makeover.

"Josie I'm glad you're back." Elena said breaking the silence in the room, she turned her head towards me. "I really missed you."

I turned my head towards her, "I really missed you too." Then I remembered something, "I was totally supposed to find your brother." She broke out in a laugh, "It's not funny. I had a plan and everything."

After she had her laughing fit under control she said, "You'll see Jeremy in the morning."

"But that totally ruins my plan. Now I have to make a new plan." I complained.

She rolled her eyes before she rolled over onto her side, "Goodnight."

"It's not cool to have to make up a new plan." I continued.

She didn't reply so I just rolled over on my side as well. "Fine, goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4: Tears Keep On Falling

_**I really want to make the chapters a lot longer, but I feel like I'm dragging out too much. Let me know guys, it would be appreciated. **_

_**Thank you HardcoreVampireKitten, Golden Lady and amberrosexoxoful for the reviews **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this, it takes place during the episode Plan B, and the next chapter will take place during Masquerade. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the Vampire Diaries...stop asking! Just kidding. **_

Chapter 4: Tears Keep On Falling

The bright morning light peered through the light curtains onto my face gently waking me from a deep slumber. I could tell by the way my body felt that I didn't get enough sleep. I rolled over onto my belly, plunging my head deep into the pillows to hide from the sun and try to return to sleep. As I was slowly drifting back the bedroom door suddenly opened and someone jumped on me, reawakening me.

"Joey!" Jeremy cried with joy. He locked his arms around me, crushing me with his body weight.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe!" I gasped out, trying to roll over without much success. "Okay, I love you and missed you Jeremy but you really need to get off or I will die." He lifted some of his body weight off, which allowed oxygen to fill my lungs. I greedily took the air in. "Jer you either got really fat or gained some serious muscle."

Jeremy laughed at my remark and I did too till he started to tickle my sides. "I would have to say I gained muscle."

I wiggled vigorously as he dug his fingers deeper into my side. I was thrashing and screaming, but I couldn't get him off. I mean I could have, but I didn't want to hurt my cousin. When we were younger he use to do this to me all the time, and it would drive me crazy. He knew that I was very ticklish and it's one of my hidden weaknesses.

"Say uncle." He said, reminding me of the safe word to get out of this horrible situation.

"No! Elena! Rape!" I screamed repeatedly, fighting to loosen his grip.

"Just say uncle and I'll stop." He teased, plunging deeper into both sides of my waist.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I accidently bucked up, knocking Jeremy off of me and the bed, onto the ground. In a way he kind of deserved that since he was messing with a supernatural being, but then I felt a little guilty because he's human. He landed on his back with a loud thud, but he was okay.

I laughed, feeling victorious. "That's what you get for fucking me with."

He lay stilled sprawled out on the hard woodened floor. "I think you're the one that gain some serious muscle."

Oh, he had no idea I thought knowingly to myself. "Where's your sister?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping myself wrapped in the blanket, a little cold from the light breeze that came from the open window.

"Down stairs with Jenna." He answered, sitting up on his forearms, watching me.

Seeing Jer again brought on this overwhelming feeling of happiness. I was so full of it that I literally leaped off the bed onto to him. His face was first frightened because he didn't expect me to do that, but his arms wrapped around me to return the hug and I was giving him.

I kissed his cheek and spoke in his ear, "I missed you so much Jer."

"I missed you too Jo. I'm really happy that your back, things really sucked without you." He squeezed his arms around me gently, emphasizing that he really did.

I looked at my younger cousin, my face scrunching up feeling the pang of guilt. "I'm sorry Jeremy, about everything."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Elena explained everything to me."

"Of course she would ruin my genius plan." I gave a roll of the eyes playfully, knowing very well that she would.

"Yeah she's a real plan ruiner." He played along, he smile bright, showing his perfect white teeth. My once young cousin had grown up; he was almost a man now. He certainly has been through more than any normal person has, he had to become an adult.

I knew Elena was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, I heard her close to noiseless footsteps coming up the stairs. "What are you guys talking about?" She cocked a suspicion eyebrow, even though she already knew the answer; that we weren't going to tell her.

Jeremy and I glanced at one another then returning out gazes back to her, "Nothing." We both replied in union.

She rolled her eyes, knowing very well that we were up to no good. "Come on, breakfast is almost ready."

I knew I could smell bacon, but I thought I was crazy. I helped Jeremy up from the ground, since I was the one that put him there. As he walked by me I jumped onto his back, forcing a piggyback ride. He happily obliged me, because I use to do that too him all the time back in the day.

He almost dropped me once as we went down the stairs, which was so not funny to me, but to everyone else it was freaking hilarious. Then when he reached the bottom step his lost some of his grasp on me and I slide down his back. But luckily he caught me in time or my butt would have slammed onto the hard wooden floor. However I was stuck at a weird angle on my side.

"I swear you better not drop me Jeremy." I threated, holding tightly onto his pajama shirt that was a grey Rolling Stones band tee.

"Yeah… I really can't guarantee that right now." He tried to walk, but it looked more like a hobble and it made him and Elena laugh even harder.

I scolded my cousins, "Yeah, ha! You wouldn't be laughing if you were in this predicament." The hard wooden floor was so close and I could already practically feel the pain of impact. "I'm serious about to cry." I whimpered.

Jeremy barely made it to the kitchen, and Elena had to hold onto the wall for support because she was laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't think I like you anymore, I debating whether or not to go back to Italy." I threatened, gripping tighter onto Jeremy's clothes.

"Wow, are you okay there hon?" I heard Aunt Jenna from her place at the stove.

"Oh, just swell." I sarcastically answered, with a tight grin plastered on my lips.

Right then Jeremy lost more of his grip on me and I screamed, closing my eyes, waiting for the floor to break my face. But I didn't feel any pain. I only opened one eye to see what had saved my ass from hitting the floor and I saw Jeremy had regained his grip on me.

"Okay, just slowly let me go." I said, softly like if I spoke to loud I would definitely fall.

Jer followed my instructions and I found my footing on the floor without sustaining any injuries to my body. I placed my right hand over my heart, acting like I just escaped death. "I swear all I saw was floor a few inches from my face. Maybe you did just get fat." And I ran to the table before Jer could do any retaliation.

I was smiling wide, basking in a happy moment with my cousin till I saw who was sitting at the kitchen table, watching me with intensity. Stefan. My joyous expression turned into a grimace, which I tried to conceal but I think he saw it before I could. His expression of me wasn't so pleasant so I didn't feel as bad.

"Morning." He greeted. He made it sounded like it was an obligation for him to speak to me.

I sat down in the chair right across from, never taking my eyes from his. "Morning." I replied coldly. After last night my like for my cousin's boyfriend decreased rapidly. Seeing him again within 24 hours really ruined my day. "What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, showing I didn't like him around me.

He studied my every movement, "To spend time with my girlfriend and to get to know you better."

Bullshit.

He just wanted to keep an eye on me and that's really getting annoying. "I don't like strangers." I countered. I was getting really tired of this sneaking around. I'm not the type of person that's around the bush or to hide what I think of you. I'm the type to cut right to the chase.

I spoke low enough only for him to hear, "Cut the crap with me, I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. I have no idea what is your problem with me, but you better leave my cousin alone or I swear if anything happens to her you'll be buried six feet under."

He sat there, shocked how upfront I was, "I won't let anything happen to Elena." I could tell by his eyes that it was true. It made me feel little more comfortable about his relationship with my cousin, but I still didn't trust him.

"I'll make sure of that." I narrowed my eyes, "What the hell is your problem with me? I didn't do anything to you."

He placed his arms on the table to lean in closer. "You're not human." His green eyes intensified, but I could see a hint of excitement within them.

His answer caught me off guard. There was no way he could have known that, unless Elena told him. My eyes searched the room for my cousin. They found her standing with Aunt Jenna by the stove, helping to prepare breakfast, even though the girl could not cook. "How do you know?" I tried to shadow my astonishment.

"I didn't sense you till Bonnie touched you."

I felt my temper boiling, at the sudden accusations he established on me without even knowing me. "So this gives you the right to be a total jerk to me? I know you're not human and I treated you fairly." My voice was rising in volume, but it didn't catch the attention of anyone in the room.

Stefan's faced flashed different expressions, "How do you know?"

"I can sense you too but I didn't have to wait till someone touched you to figure it out." I mocked, feeling a tiny bit superior.

"So-"

I interrupted, "No, what are you? You're in my house you answer my questions."

For a split second, I saw the corners of his mouth raise, then he was completely serious again, "How about we do this another time."

I was about to open my mouth and insult the guy when Jenna placed a giant plate of food before me. It had all of my favorite breakfast items; bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and French toast.

"Wow Jenna, you know how to make a girl feel welcomed." I smiled at her, feeling the love that radiated off of her.

"It's your welcome present!" She beamed, handing me a fork and sitting down next to me.

I continued to smile till I locked eyes with Stefan again. If he was smart, he would make me an ally not an enemy. But all was forgotten when I took the first bite of the French toast.

For the remainder of the day Stefan avoided me. After I had finished my gigantic welcome home breakfast, him and Elena were nowhere in sight. At first I wasn't upset till morning turned into the afternoon then transcended into the evening. I was sitting down on the couch, fuming that the jerk ditched me when he knew was had a serious conversation to finish. Jeremy sat next to me playing Halo on his Xbox live, lost in his own little world, complete ignorant that I was going to kick Stefan's ass when he brought Elena home.

"Where is your sister?" I asked my cousin, trying to shield my anger from him.

It took him a minute to answer me, he had to finish killing a purple alien before he paused the game, "Out with Stefan. What are you bored with me?"

"Yeah, your boring Jeremy. Get a girlfriend." A smile tugged on my lips, messing with Jer always made me feel.

He pretended to be offended, but I noticed a trace of a deep emotion on his face. "Shouldn't you be out reuniting with your friends or something?"

I thought for a moment about what he said, debating with myself. "You know what you're right." I took his joke seriously. Stefan took my cousin out and left me here to wait till they returned. So why can't I go out and leave him waiting? I stood up, with my mind made up. "I'm gonna go out, wanna come?"

Jer shook his head returning to the game, going back into his world full of purple aliens and no girlfriends.

"Alright tell Jenna don't wait up." I scooped up my purse that was sitting on the couch cushion between Jer and me. "Bye!" I called from the front door, pulling out my keys to my 1969 Mach 1.

Outside it was nippy; the cold air blew past me, sending me into full alert. Something about the air tonight was different, I felt different. But other than that it was a beautiful night, the moon was full and the stars were out shining brightly. My gaze whipped back to the fat moon and realization hit me.

Today I was a little bit more on edge and jittery which usually happens when the moon is full. When that 'time of month happens' my body is pumped with energy and I feel wild. It's like the animal inside me is trying to claw its way out.

Back in Italy when times like these happened I use to let the animal come out because it was safe too. There were plenty of trees, mountains and open areas for me to let the animal free. I don't know if I can do that here. The urge to transform became even more difficult as I drove further done the street.

My blood began to boil, heating my body temperature to a deadly rate and in my toes and fingers I felt the tingling sensation. When these symptoms happened it was hard to keep myself controlled, I was still learning to do that. Other times I have the animal in check, but when the moon is out I have no other choice but to let it loose.

My body wanted to shift; it wanted to be free, to let all the tension from today be released. The urge became unbearable and I had to pull over my car. I hoped the fresh night air would make the urge cease and it did for a bit. I leaned against the hood of my car taking long, deep breaths trying to calm myself. I thought about Italy, the warm breeze and the crystal blue ocean. But thinking about the ocean made me think about Damon and I didn't want to think of him at this moment. He and his brother already invaded my thoughts several times today.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands together; about to give myself a pep-talk, as I unzipped my black hoodie, "You're going to shift but only for a couple of minutes."

There were no witnesses around, the forest was right behind me, it was dark and the trees were thick enough that no one will be able see me. I stashed my keys inside my clothes that I placed behind a large bush, where I had undressed. With a peek around the leaves to make sure nothing was insight I ran, as fast as I could, bare-naked and all.

As I ran I thought about the animal I wanted to transform into. I thought about the shape of the body, the curve of the back, the strong lean legs, the slender stomach and the bushy tail. I even thought about the color and texture of the fur. Of course these features all described my favorite animal that I usually shift into, a black panther.

The transformation didn't hurt, it was quick and quiet. The only time that it did hurt was the first few times and that was because my body wasn't use to it. Now the snapping of the bones and the sound of my skin ripping didn't bother me as much. All I noticed now was feeling of adrenaline, coursing through my veins.

When I was in my animal state I completely lose the human side of me. I let myself go. I feel like if I kept the animal caged it's bound to one day break free and I definitely wouldn't be able to control it. So why should I cage the animal when it's who I am?

What was supposed to be an only a few minutes actually turned into a few hours; during all that time I roamed and played in the woods, releasing the erratic energy that was bottled inside. For those few hours I was lost in total ecstasy, having the total freedom to be myself, to let everything go and let my instincts take over.

Being an animal was sometimes easier than being human. There are no worries and there are no regrets. But keeping my humanity was very important to me. I'd rather have the feeling of regret and guilt then to shut everything off like a switch and never feel for anything or anyone. I couldn't live my life that way, because that wouldn't be living at all.

When I returned to my human form, my true self, I felt tranquil and relieved from all the tension and also very naked, especially since I wasn't wearing a stitch on my body. I sneaked a look around the tree trunk that I was hiding behind to make sure the coast was still clear. When I saw nothing I bolted to where I laid my clothes and my car keys before, only to find that they weren't there. Panic and confusion surged through me. I know for a fact that I placed them there. Then my predatory senses found an inhuman presence nearby.

Using the bush as a shield I stood up to see who had stolen my personal belongings. There stood a few feet was Damon Salvatore. "Nice bush." He greeted.

There were no words to describe of what I wanted to do to the handsome thief. I could practically murder him, if he didn't have my clothes and my keys to my car.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" I growled menacing.

"Settle down girl." He cooed sarcastically like he was trying to calm down an uncivilized animal.

"Hand over my clothes now or heads will roll." I threatened, blood rushing to my face, causing it to burn with embarrassment. I was pissed beyond the point of no return.

He clicked his tongue several times, like it would soothe my fury, "Easy now kitty cat. All I want is to talk. Would a scratch behind the ears make you play nice?" His tone was coated in mockery and his electric blue eyes danced with amusement.

I was two seconds away from transforming back into a panther to see if then if he would try to scratch behind my ears. What held me back was that I didn't know if I could take him since I had no idea what the hell he was. "What do you what?" I struggled to keep my voice under control.

"I'll ask a question and all you have to do is answer and you'll get a piece of clothing back. It's as easy as that." He snapped his pale fingers with a mischievous smile on his lips.

It took every fiber of my being to agree and when I did, I saw his eyes flash with satisfaction that I was going to play along. I felt completely naked (which I was) and vulnerable. "I want my car keys too."

"Hold on kitty cat, I have a plan for those later." He shook one of his leather jacket pockets, causing the keys to jiggle inside. "Now tell me exactly what you are."

A roll of my eyes was given. That question was really becoming annoying. "I'm a shape shifter." I answered crudely, holding out my hand for an article of clothing and I used my other arm to cover myself. I didn't know how much of the bush covered me but I prayed it concealed my nudity.

"Cute panties." He complemented, tossing me my black lacy undergarment. I vowed never again to shop at Victoria Secret. "What is a shape shifter? Are you a distant cousin to a werewolf?" His last question seemed like he just wanted to annoy me.

And of course it worked. "I'm pretty sure the name is self-explanatory, genius. It means that I can shift into any animal unlike a werewolf." Only one piece of clothing was tossed back to me. "Hey, that was two questions!"

"You only answered one. Our agreement was each question you answer you get your clothes back." His perfect lips curved into a sadistic smile, when he saw me roll my eyes and bite down hard on my bottom lip from yelling at him. I almost picked up the giant, fat rock that was beside me to throw at his head.

"Hurry up with the damn questions." I waved my hand in frustration for him to continue.

"Are you single?"

I looked at him in disgust, "Are you serious? You got to be kidding me!" I groaned, clasping my hand down on a thin branch, crushing it.

Damon twirled my black bra around his fingers, toying with it, knowing very well it would torment me and he enjoyed every second of it. "I'm guessing you're a D-cup."

My face felt like it was boiling, about ready to explode. I was betting you could cook an egg on it. "On my god, yes I'm single!" I shouted, sounding desperate.

He checked the tag and clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Damn, you're a C cup. You would have thought after all these years of experience with women I would be able to see a women's boobs and know their size like that." He snapped his fingers again. "Your boobs proved me wrong."

I clung both of my arms around my chest, hiding them from his experienced eyes. "Give me the damn bra." He tossed it to me, practically laughing when I turned my back to him to put it back on.

When I had my lady parts covered I turned back around to see the cocky smirk on his face. And I had no idea what had happened but something inside me snapped and I'm guessing it was the animal. I stalked around the bush straight up to him and punched him square in the jaw. He didn't expect me to do that, he probably expected a slap, but not a punch.

There was a loud crack when my fist made contact with his strong jaw. The power behind the hit was intense. The entire body of Damon went crashing down, almost falling on the ground. He had one knee down and the other supporting himself. For a split second I thought I had won, but he crushed it when bounced back up, with one hand against his jaw.

"Alright that fucking hurt. How come you can hurt me? How come she can hurt me?" He called out to someone behind me, sounding severely pissed.

Good. I thought to myself feeling extremely proud because I hurt the bastard.

From out of the darkness into to the light that came from the street lamp a few feet from where Damon and I stood, Stefan appeared. "I have no idea." He stood in astonishment, staring at me. He soon noticed I was only in my bra and panties. "Damon give her back her clothing."

Damon hesitated. "We are so not finished here." He said, handing me the rest of my clothes. His potent eyes stared into mine, promising me that we we'll continue this later and possibly regret what I did.

"I can't wait to kick your ass." I promised.

I expected him to attack me or physically hurt me but I saw his eyes shine with excitement and anticipation. And it puzzled me beyond bewilderment, because he seemed to like that I was tough.

It would have been very awkward to put on the rest of my clothes in front of the brothers, so I finished changing behind the bush. "Now tell me what the hell you guys are." I returned standing before them, zipping back up my hoodie.

Stefan looked at Damon and Damon returned the look. They seemed to be communicating with each other with their eyes and it irritated me. I clapped my hands together very hard to regain their attention.

"You better tell me right now or I will transform and let you guys meet kitty cat." I bargained, in a threating voice.

"That sounds kinky." Damon said, placing back on his lips that conceited smirked. I suppressed the want to punch him again.

Stefan stepped in with his tone sharp, but with there was a hint of anxiety, "Damon."

After punching Damon in the face and seeing that I could actually hurt him caused me to gain a new found perception of confidence. Something inside me told me that I could take on the brothers. And right now I was willing to see if that was true.

"Fuss up boy toy." I wiggled my fingers in front of me, telling him to hurry up and answer.

Stefan gave one last glance at his brother, and then he placed his influential eyes back onto me. "We're vampires."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I laughed hard and loud at what Stefan had said. I had no idea why I was laughing. Maybe it was because I never thought that was going to be there answer, or because I was scared of what they could do or do to my cousin since Elena was involved with both of them.

I have never encountered vampires, I only heard about them in stories or books, but I never thought they were real. But obviously if shape shifters and werewolves can exist then vampires do too. Slowly my laughter withered to a giggle.

The Salvatore brothers stared at me with different facial expressions. Stefan had an expression of composure, waiting patiently for me to stop. Damon stared at me with one dark eyebrow raised and his eyes telling me that I was crazy.

When I had finally had regained control of myself I exploded onto Stefan. "What the hell are you doing with my cousin? She said she's in trouble because of you!" I had both my hands full of his shirt, my face in front of his and my lips dangerously close to his. I had no idea why that thought raced through my mind, but I buried it, deep inside.

"You have to understand that Elena is with me because it's her choice to be so. You have to know that I would never hurt her. I love her." Stefan placed his cool hands upon my hot ones. He gently loosened my fingers from around his shirt, his eyes telling me that he truly did love her.

Seeing that caused a certain ache in my heart to erupted. I never had someone love me so much as Elena does. I never heard anyone say out loud that they loved me. I knew exactly what the ache was, I was lonely.

I've always ignored that certain emotion because I could never settle down and there were many reasons for that. One was the most obvious. I'm a shape shifter, and that is something you don't tell someone on the first date. Another was I was scared to get hurt. What if I did tell someone what I am and it goes completely haywire? That wasn't a chance I was willing to take, just yet. With Elena I was lucky, and now I understood why.

"Why is Elena in trouble?" I asked, waiting for one both of the brothers to explain.

"Well," Damon jumped in to explain because his brother stood by silent, "the trouble is, is our crazy ex is back in town and we have no idea what she wants."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yep, and the bitch is crazy." He wagged his eyebrows, giving me the impression that he was either trying to scare me or flirt with me. It was hard to tell.

"Why don't you just kill her?" I said, stating the most obvious solution.

"See Stefan I'm not the only one, thank you kitty cat for agreeing with me." Damon winked.

My face twisted in disgust, "Okay, you need to stop calling me that."

"Do you prefer puss-"

"Never mind kitty cat is better." I cut him off, no longer wanting to talk to him. "So," I breathed out, trying to relieve the stress Damon had brought back upon me, "How are we going to kill the crazy ex?"

"Easier said than done, but are you really going to help us?" Stefan asked, surprised that I wanted to assist.

I gave him a dumbfounded look, "Did you really ask me that? If the bitch is after my cousin then of course I'm going to help. You vampires are retard." I walked away from the brothers, irritated at both.

Boys are stupid.

Stefan and Damon met me back at my house to 'discuss' our plans to get rid of the crazy ex and keep Elena safe. It took Stefan a few minutes to convince his brother to return my car keys, which earned some points for Stefan.

I could tell there was more to the story about the ex-vampire girlfriend but the brothers weren't going to tell me just yet, and I wasn't in the mood to ask. I was still pretty angry at Damon for having me stand naked and trade answers for clothes. That was not something that can be easily forgiven or forgotten.

Inside the house was quiet and the only light came from the kitchen and the living room. I walked straight to the kitchen to get some water. Usually after shifting I get really dehydrated and hungry. I heard Stefan's footsteps go upstairs and I heard Damon take a seat at the kitchen table.

He serious had some nerve to be alone in a room with me and to act like he did nothing wrong. I could feel his mocking eyes watch me as I scrounged through the refrigerator for a quick bite. Gradually it started to irritate me as he continued to observe my movements as I gathered a knife and a few kiwis from the second drawer.

He tapped his fingers loudly against the wooden table as I sliced through the kiwi's thin fuzzy barrier with a medium-sized cutting knife. As my cutting grew more vigorously so did his tapping, till finally I had enough.

Without thinking twice about it I flung the knife, not even aiming before it was released from my grasp. The blade landed directly between his index and middle finger. The expression on his face was unreadable as he pulled the knife out of the table. With inhuman speed he stood before me with the knife in his hand.

He said, "You missed." As he placed it back onto the counter.

I clicked my tongue in disappointment, as he did earlier, "Don't worry, next time I won't."

His eyes were no longer mocking me; instead they held my gaze intensely as if he was studying me. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

I stood there waiting for him to either pick back up the knife and stab me or wrap his strong hand around my throat and choke me. "I have other things to be scared off. You don't even come close of being on the list."

For some reason standing there with Damon, only a few inches apart from each other, I felt a connection with him. Even though he's the last guy on earth that I would ever feel something for besides resentment. The connection that passed between us felt so strange, it was like we were the same person. It was something I had never experienced before and it was weird that it was with of all people, Damon.

I couldn't tell if Damon was conscious of what had happened because he had his poker face on. As soon as he was near me he was across the room back in his seat, with his signature smart ass smirk plastered on his lips and he's eyes brightened with sarcasm.

"Are poachers at the top of your list?"

The only one pleasant moment we just had since we met was lost, once he opened his mouth. Before I had time to retaliate Stefan returned downstairs with Elena by his side.

"Hey." She greeted Damon and me.

"Hey." I nodded my head in reply, grabbing my bowl of fresh cut kiwis and taking a seat at the table as far as away from Damon as I could.

She seemed a little worried at the sight of us; Damon, sitting carelessly in his chair, staring around the kitchen, bored, Stefan tugging her gently by her elbow to a chair, and myself, eating a bowl of kiwis with a calm demeanor that concealed my anger. But she complied with her boyfriend and took a seat.

"So what's up?" She asked coolly.

No one knew how to start. Elena's dark eyes scanned us, waiting for someone to answer her simple question. Seconds ticked by till her boyfriend decided to explain why we were gathered awkwardly at the table.

"Earlier tonight Damon and I ran into Josephine and we became more familiar with one another." He began, clasping his hands together.

My eyes darted at Damon who gazed steadily at me in return. Flashbacks of standing naked behind a bush replayed in my mind, causing embarrassment to warm my cheeks and I averted my eyes away from him. I'm pretty sure Damon became more familiar with my body.

"You know they are vampires?" Elena asked me, semi surprised.

I nodded my head, swallowing a small piece of fruit. "And they know that I am a shape shifter." The image of Damon tossing me my underwear flashed in my mind, making my stomach twist, causing me to lose my appetite, so I pushed the glass bowl away.

Elena smiled, "That's great!" But it vanished when she saw none of us shared in her rejoice.

"I also know about the crazy ex Elena." I watched the light in my cousins eyes darken at the mention of the ex.

"You told her about Katherine?" She glanced at Stefan with a look of shock, and a hint of betrayal.

He took her hand in his, stoking his thumb comfortingly across. "We need all the help we can get Elena. Katherine is capable of anything and we have to be prepared for whatever she throws in our way."

"I don't want any of my family involve. I even hate that you and Damon are."

"Technically we got you involved, since we have more history with Katherine than you do." Damon corrected her with the playful smirk on his lips, not taking the matter seriously, even though I could tell he did.

"Elena I already told you I'm getting myself involved. But right now I want to know the whole story. Who is this chick Katherine, and how come she's both of your exes?" I pointed at both the Salvatore brothers.

The brothers stared at each other than Stefan began their story and told me everything about Katherine Pierce.

The Salvatore brother's story was incredible but sad. They both had fallen in love with the same girl, who turned out to be evil and a vampire. She literally broke the once close bond of the brothers. She used them and abused them and now she is back. The part that really pulled at my heart was when Damon had thought Katherine was stuck in a tomb and he did everything in his power to get her out but she was never even in there. It actually caused me to feel something else besides resentment towards him, which I had thought would be impossible. But the really twisted part in the whole entire story is that supposedly Elena and Katherine looked exactly alike.

It took a little over an hour for Stefan to tell their story; Damon was quiet through the whole thing. Maybe Katherine is still a touchy subject for him. I never thought Damon could feel anything for someone else, because he's so sarcastic and he does what he wants without caring about the consequences. But maybe there was some humanity deep inside him.

Damon caught me looking at him again. His perfect kissable lips twisted into a smile that said "I know you want me". Again, he ruins an almost good moment between us. I roll my eyes, rethinking my analysis of Damon. He's a complicated character at times; I think I know him than he changes. And boys think we girls are complicated.

"So what's our plan to take down the evil ex?" I asked, placing my hand under my chin. I was slowly feeling the wariness of the shift earlier.

"There is no our plan Josie." Elena said, telling me for the hundredth time that she doesn't want me to get involved.

"You can try to stop me Elena but it's not going to happen." Sometimes she can be so hard headed, but I'm more stubborn than she is.

"We are in discussion of a plan. But we know we are going to strike at the Masquerade Ball this Saturday. We know Katherine will be there." Stefan tells me, accepting my assistance to help besides my cousin's continuous protest.

"Katherine goes for the free drinks." Damon jokes, finally saying a word after being quiet for so long. There was hidden pun in his dark joke.

The Masquerade Ball is a once a year event that is held at the Lockwood Mansion. It was one of my favorite events because it gave me a reason to dress fancy and mostly because it was thrown at the Lockwood's mansion, my biggest crush. Thinking about Tyler still gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"What do you go for, the free girls?" I asked innocently, but it was an obvious jab at Damon.

He smirked at me and glanced devilishly at my body, which caused the butterflies in my stomach to flap their wings, "You were nicer when you were naked."

My immediate reaction was to chuck my bowl at his face, but I didn't want to clean up the broken glass. So instead I glared dangers at him and covered myself with my arms, feeling the embarrassment creep back upon me.

I catch a glimpse of Stefan staring at me, and then he turned his gaze to glare at his brother disapprovingly. Elena became confused and she opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to the punch because I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Don't worry Elena, nothing happen between Damon and I. He was just being a dick."

Her eyes opened wide at my upfront insult but I saw her boyfriend try to hide a laugh by covering his mouth with his hand. Damon stared at me with the same poker face he had on earlier, so I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. When he seemed like he was going to react the doorbell ranged.

Jenna's footsteps raced down the stairs to open the door revealing a tall man in his thirties with brown hair and blue eyes. They embraced each other and she pulled him towards the kitchen.

"I want you to meet someone Rick." I heard Jenna's voice say.

"Ok Jenna." He replied happily, following her lead.

I stood up knowing it was me she wanted him to be introduced too.

"Here comes the history teacher by day and vampire slayer by night hero." Damon cracked, standing up to leave out the back door.

"What?" I exclaimed loudly right when Jenna and her man walked in.

"Jo," She rushed to me, her eyes sparkling with excitement as said with eagerness "this is Alaric Saltzman, and Rick this Josephine my niece."

I could tell by the look on Rick's face that he never expected Jenna to have another niece. Elena and Jenna must have never really talked about me. It looks like they both found love and that's good for them, but how come it makes me feel even lonelier?

"Hi Rick, it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too." He took it.

We shook hands and his hands were rough. Probably from sharpening stakes, I joked to myself, not knowing whether to believe Damon or not. It seemed to be kind of confirmed because neither Stefan nor Elena denied it.

"Rick and I will be having dinner here, your welcome to join us." Jenna offered the verbal dinner invitation to all of us.

"Thank you Jenna, but I'm leaving right now." Stefan declined politely as he graciously stood up from his chair to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Elena said, following her boyfriend out of the room.

"Goodbye." He waved to Jenna and Rick as they began to prepare dinner. "Goodbye Josephine."

"Bye." I waved, picking up my dish to wash it and the others that were in the kitchen sink.

As I started Jenna asked me if I was attending dinner or not and I responded with a shrug of my shoulders and added "why not". When Elena returned she turned on the TV in the living room, putting the news on. I remember Jenna dated a news anchor guy but I forgot what had happened to him.

The phone rang and Jenna answered. The person on the other end asked for Elena. After that I tuned out, I stared out the window thinking about what I was going to wear to the Masquerade Ball, how I will do my hair and makeup, also thinking how I was going to kill Katherine.

Then I caught a glimpse of Jenna in the reflection of the window. She raised a large kitchen knife high above her chest then she plunged it deep into her stomach.

"Jenna! What the fuck!" I turned away from the sink to my aunt's crumpling body that landed on the floor with blood flowing out of her.

Rick joined me on the floor with a dish towel to stop the bleeding or least slow it down. Elena dialed 911 while trying to fight back the tears.

It seemed like forever for the ambulance to arrive. For those agonizing five minutes I thought I was going to lose my aunt. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes seemed distant, staring off but not seeing anything. The entire length of the knife was in her stomach, it could have punctured any vital organs.

Rick kept pressure around the wound. We both knew if we removed the knife it would cause even more damaged. He spoke gentle words to her as I held her pale hand in mine; her grip was very weak like her pulse which I could barely feel. Elena paced the room, not knowing what to do; she kept repeating that she sorry.

"Elena!" I practically yelled, I was letting my emotions take over and I knew better than that. "That's not helping anybody."

She stopped pacing and apologizing to sit next to me on the kitchen floor. She softly stroked Jenna's face and hair while she cried on my shoulder.

When the ambulance finally arrived everything after that was a blur. Neighbors gathered in a crowd outside to see what was happening at the Gilbert house. Jenna was strapped into a stretcher and Rick was able to ride in the ambulance with her because Elena and I didn't want to be separated from each other. I picked a hell of a time to come home, I thought to myself as I got into my car. We followed them in my car because Elena was in no condition to drive.

I barely remembered driving to the hospital; everything seemed to be on fast forward. However, I recall Elena calling Jeremy but I don't recall the conversation.

All I could think about was why would Jenna do that? It made absolutely no sense. There wasn't anything mentally wrong with her, least that I know of but someone would have told me.

Inside the hospital it was quiet, creepy quiet. Neither Elena nor I were speaking. She stared absently at the floor; she had the guiltiest expression on her face, like she was the one who stuck the knife in Jenna's stomach. I placed my hand in hers, showing her that I was right there with her. In some way I felt like I was redeeming myself for not being here when she was in the accident which caused the death of her parents.

Jeremy rushed through the doors of the waiting room. "What happened?" He asked, taking his sisters in his arms when she stood up.

She was crying into chest so I answered, "Jenna has been in a…accident." Is it even called an accident if the individual is the one that plunged the knife into their own body?

"What do you mean?" Anxiety and urgency beamed through his eyes.

I felt like a deer in headlights, I had no idea what to tell the kid. I was glad that Elena finally took the reins, but my gratefulness was dimmed by what she said. "It's my fault."

Both Jer and I stared at her with the same shocked expressions on our faces. "No it wasn't Elena." I said, completely confused. "It was no one's fault."

"Yes. It was Katherine's. Katherine did this." Her voice became stronger, as she looked at Jer and me.

"Katherine, the crazy bitch ex?" I asked still confused.

"She's going to pay." Jeremy swore, sitting angrily in the chair I once occupied. He covered his face with his hands and his legs shook with apprehension.

"Jer, don't you get involved too." Elena said, sitting next to him.

"I've been involved Elena." He ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration.

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. "She's trying to keep you out too Jer?"

My younger cousin looked at me with questioning eyes. "You know what's going on?"

I nodded my head, "Elena had no choice but to tell me. It seems that I caught the curious eyes of Damon." A flash of earlier tonight of me standing in front of Damon naked popped into my head. I was never going to get over that.

"What?" Jer turned to his sister, who was looking at me.

"Jeremy, Josie is a shape shifter." She tells him, cutting straight to the point, which I didn't mind because I was honestly tired of telling people myself.

"You're a what?" He stood back up. He seemed to be seeing me in a new light, which I hoped was good.

"I'm a shape shifter."

"What is that?"

"I can shift into any animal. Seriously does no one understand that, the name explains it all?" I raised my hands, not comprehending what was so difficult to understand.

"Are you human?"

"I like to think that I still am." I was hesitant to answer, but I did. That was actually a good question. I am still technically human?

Jer started to pace, several emotions appeared across his mature face. This was too much for him to take all at once. Just as he stopped moving and was about to say something Alaric joined us. Our attention immediately went to him, to know what Jenna's condition was.

It felt like forever before Rick told us what our Aunts fate was. I was prepared for the worst; Elena grabbed my arm and her brother's hand, prepared as well.

"Jenna is going to be fine. The blade didn't damage any vital organs, but she did lose a lot of blood and their going to keep her here over night." Rick said parroting the doctor's words.

Air that I didn't know I was holding rushed out my mouth. Relief flooded me; it also reached Elena and Jer. The release of worry floated out of the room, but my instincts told me that the night wasn't over.

Jer and Rick decided to stay till visiting hours were over. Elena and I walked to the parking lot, back into the crisp night. Something was wrong with her, something just didn't seem right.

"Can you please take me to Stefan's?" She gently asked, staring absently ahead, lost in her thoughts.

"Sure." I agreed whole heartily, not wanting to cause her anymore distress but I rather not see the Salvatore brothers again tonight.

We didn't speak during the trip; the only time she did spoke was when she was giving directions to her boyfriend's house. It was a short drive, but he lived in the middle of nowhere. If his house wasn't the size of a mansion I would have missed it.

"Let's hurry up and get inside before we get eaten by wolves." I joked lightly, trying to lighten the gloomy mood. I wasn't successful in making Elena laugh but I did get her to smile a little bit.

She slowly walked to the front door, and I followed lazily behind. She walked inside without knocking. Inside I was instantly welcomed with wood being burnt and the warmth of the flame that ignited it. It was magnificent inside, absolutely beautiful. Whoever was the interior designer did a great job.

"Can you wait here please?" Elena asked, gesturing to the living room that was the size of our house.

I nodded, "Sure." I took a few steps further, wanting to get a closer look at the painting that hung above the massive fireplace.

The place had a sad vibe about it, like it had bad history, but that only added to its beauty. I was an in awe till someone walked in, followed by Damon's voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually, but he still managed to sound rude.

"I was hoping you weren't here." I replied, not looking at him because if I did I would throw another sharp object at him.

"I live here, you can't avoid me." The sound of glass clicking together and the aroma of alcohol was added to the air.

"You could leave, that would make my life so much better." I sat down on one of the black leather couches, still facing away from him.

He walked into my peripheral view, with a glass full of a golden liquid in hand, "And never see you naked again? Never."

Oh my god I can murder him right now. "You are so luckily that I'm not in the mood to kick your ass."

Then suddenly he had the balls to shush me. I finally looked at him with a surprised expression, "Did you just shush me?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Shut up."

I was in utter shock that I couldn't move or speak; I just sat there on the couch with my mouth open thinking 'you asshole'. But then I heard voices that belonged to Elena and Stefan.

"I know what you're going to say to me."

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

"Elena-"

"No Stefan, it has to be."

It felt like an invasion of privacy but I couldn't help it, the heighted sense of hearing. My heart went out to Stefan, hearing the pain in his voice was heart breaking; it even made me want to cry. One of my weaknesses is to hear a boy cry. And to hear a man like Stefan cry, tugged on some heart strings.

Elena came running down the hall way, tears threating to come. "Josie lets go." I jumped off the couch; ready to leave when Damon spoke, halting both of us in place.

"Elena." Guilt and shame was oozing from his every pore. He took a second to gather his thoughts, but it seemed more like he was taken aback by her distress, "I riled Katherine up. I…I wasn't thinking. I didn't think!"

"It doesn't matter Damon. She won. Katherine won." Without waiting for me she walked out the door.

There were too many tears tonight, especially from Elena. She had her heart broken so many times that one day it might not be able to be mended.

"Take care of her." That was Damon's goodbye to me as he left the room, leaving me to escort myself out. He didn't have to tell me that, it had also been my job to take care of Elena, even though she hated it.

To hear suffering from his voice soften my thick barrier of hatred toward him, even though he was still an ass.


	5. Chapter 5: Flawless Disguise

_**Hey readers! I want to thank those who reviewed my story, thank you! **_

_**Also thanks to aj241985 for adding me as a favorite author. **_

_**This chapter is loooooong, and it took me forever to write! But a certain someone makes an appearance. And it was fun to write but towards the end I really just wanted to get it done and publish it on here. **_

_**So yeah, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.**_

Chapter 5: Flawless Disguise

"Careful, careful." Elena repeated placing another pillow on the couch for Aunt Jenna to rest against.

Rick and Matt gently helped Jenna reach and lay down on the couch.

With a small groan she laid back, "I can't believe I ran into that knife." She embarrassingly chuckled, shaking her head.

Rick, Elena and I looked at each other knowing the ugly truth. Last night when we returned home Elena had told me that Aunt Jenna and Matt knew absolutely nothing about what has happened this past year, But strangely her boyfriend Rick does, and supposedly he's also a vampire hunter. Some crazy shit has happened in Mystic Falls.

"If you need anything just ask, we are at your command." I said, trying to make my aunt feel better. "I'll even get you a bell."

"Well here's your first command, can I have a glass of water please?" She nicely asks me.

I turned and waved my fingers at Rick, "You heard the lady, don't keep her waiting."

He cracked a small smile before going to fulfill his order. "Thank you!" Jenna called to him, as he walked into the kitchen.

Elena and Matt casually walked away after he gave his condolences, again.

"Did you want anything to eat?" I asked, sitting down on the coffee table across from her.

She smiled sweetly, clearly enjoying the attention and treatment she was receiving, "A small snack would be nice."

"Hear that Rick?" I called, peeking over Jenna's head. I saw him wave me over, to join him in the kitchen. "Never mind I'll get it." I said, standing back up, wondering what he wanted. "What's up?" I asked once I entered.

"Tonight Damon and Stefan plan to kill Katherine." He quickly explained glancing at the doorway probably to make sure Elena wasn't in ear-shot.

Before he could say anything else, I replied, "I know, how can I help?" After what that bitch did to my family there was no way in hell she was going to get away with it.

"I'm about to leave to meet with them."

"I'll meet you outside."

He walked back to Jenna with the glass of water in his hand and a fresh green apple. I went to walk out of the kitchen when I heard Jeremy say,

"You're naive for believing that breaking up with Stefan will stop her from harming others." Then I heard heavy footsteps and the front door being opened and closed with a hard slam.

Last night, Elena had me take her to the Salvatore Boarding House so she could break up with her boyfriend. She thought she was making the right decision so that no one else would get hurt because of her. But I think Jer is right. No matter what, Katherine will hurt anyone just to get what she wants.

Elena released a long breath before returning to Jenna in the living room. Before she could noticed me I slipped out the house to find Rick and Jer outside, already waiting for me by Rick's car. Being back at the house felt awkward, because last time I was there emotions were running high and everyone was crying. But everything was pushed aside and the main focus was how Katherine was going to die tonight.

Many strange things have occurred since I've been back, however seeing Caroline at the house was the strangest of them all. She was also surprised to see me there too.

"What is she doing here?" She asked, pointing at me.

"I can ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms, annoyance radiating off of my stance.

"Shape shifter, vampire." Damon explained, cutting straight to the chase.

I stomped my foot, "Crap! You're going to live forever too!"

"What's a shape shifter?" She asked at the same time I spoke.

"Part of the wolf family." I joked sarcastically.

The boys stopped what they were doing to look at me which was examining weapons, realization creasing their faces.

"Could she be related to werewolf?" Stefan asked, mostly to himself and the guys.

"It could be a possibility." Rick contemplated.

"That would make her…" Damon trailed off as all three of them stared at me.

I waited in anticipation as the men exchanged looks between one another. "That would make me a...what?" Still nothing. "A what!"

"Later," Damon commanded in that superior voice he was always casting on others. "Here, put this some where you can hide it well."

Before I knew it, I was tossed a sharp wooden stake that was a bit slimmer than the ones I've seen in the movies. Then, he handed one to Caroline.

"Take one, too, just in case we need your help." He seemed to be annoyed with her there too. Anyone who met her would be.

"What do you mean just in case, Damon? I'm a part of this. Elena is my friend!" It was evident that she was pretty agitated at Damon too right now. But hell, I would be too.

"You are. We just need you as a lookout. Okay, Caroline?" Stefan explained in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah, shut up and do what's best for the plan." My voice was a bit more perturbed than I would have liked, but I didn't care right now. I just wanted to get on with the plan to know what it is we were doing exactly.

That's when Damon turned toward me in a cocky grin and said, "Glad you feel that way because you're going to help me trap Katherine."

Fuck. Why I'm I stuck with the douche bag?

Jeremy was upstairs getting ready and I took the guest bathroom downstairs. It took about two hours just to do my hair the way I wanted it. It was pulled back with a few curls dangling on the side of my heart-shaped face. And even though I was going to be hidden behind a mask, I did my eye makeup, Smokey of course. I was usually into doing it this way, but tonight I paired it up with a light, almost neutral, colored lipstick.

A knock at the door startled me a bit, smearing the lipstick onto the upper portion of my mouth. "Shit..." I muttered softly before taking a tissue and rubbing the excess lipstick away. "Come in!" I called out to whoever was on the other side of the bathroom door.

Elena walked in, she was holding something behind her, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Josie." she greeted, smiling at me through her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey. Oh, do you mind zipping me up?" I asked her politely as I started to put on the silver earrings that I borrowed from Jenna.

"Sure, but first..." A simple gold mask was revealed from behind her. She handed it to me as I finished putting the earrings on.

"Elena...it's perfect." I smiled widely as she handed it over. I gently put it on, as not to mess up the hours' worth of formal hair I've created. "Thank you." I hugged her in gratitude and continued grinning at her.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get you zipped up." Elena reached behind me and dragged the zipper up the silver zigzag pattern. "There." She beamed at me in the reflection.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt beautiful. The dress was strapless with a corset portion lightly dusted with jewels. It flared out into a silky cloud of red. The crimson gown fell past my feet and would drag along the ground as I walked in my black strappy heels.

Tonight's plan was perfect. Each one of us had a part in Katherine's execution. Elena had no idea what was going on since she refused to go, she wanted to stay home with Jenna.

"So," She began sitting down on the bed, placing a feather pillow in her lap, "Who's your date?"

I grabbed the black clutch that I had purchased in Italy, "No one, I'm flying solo tonight." Opened it, making sure I had the basic essentials. There was no way I could hide the slim wooden stake in here, so I had it concealed in my garter. If I moved carefully I wouldn't get a splinter, I don't know how in the hell Buffy did it.

The air was chilly that night. Most people brought shawls or heavy jackets, but I didn't need either of them. My skin was getting hotter by the hour, which means that I was going to have to shift by the end of the night. Sometimes, when I get too anxious my body tells me that I need to morph and relieve some stress. And damn, was I feeling anxious.

"The inside is warmer, I promise." A gruff voice from behind me caused me to be slightly startled, but also very happy. I knew that voice and it did not relieve some of my nervousness.

"Tyler, you're here." I said with a genuine smile on my face as I turned around to face him, my ball gown twirling with me.

"Of course I'm here. It's Mystic Falls biggest bash of the year. Don't think I'd miss out on it." His smirk was playful and somewhat flirtatious, but that's just who Tyler Lockwood was so it made sense that I could read it through that one toothy smile. Yup, definite feelings are starting to stir again.

"You'd be stupid not to be here." I flirted back, trying to steady my nerves. He always had a way of mixing them up.

We both stepped forward a bit as to make the gap between us that much smaller. Tyler was dressed in a classic black suit with a matching black tie, his hands stuffed into the inside of his pant pockets. He had grown a few inches taller, his shoulders were wider and I could sense underneath those clothes that he was definitely built. And if it was possible he became even more handsome.

"So, how come I had to hear from Caroline that you were back in town?" His lips puckered slightly. They always did that when he asked a question and was awaiting an answer.

I remembered the day I was leaving I had vowed to myself that when I returned home that I would get Tyler Lockwood. Seeing him again reeved up old feelings and revived my promise.

"Ay, I just got here. Can't expect me to contact everybody I've ever met in Mystic Falls." I narrowed my eyes at him teasingly before we both chuckled lightly at it. "But to make it up to you I'll save you a dance." I smiled innocently, sliding back on my golden mask.

"Well I'll definitely be collecting soon; I hope we can catch up." Tyler smiled at me one last time before I turned away to walk towards the entrance of the event hall. I grinned lightly to myself; not so much out of amusement, but more so because Elena and Bonnie were right.

Inside it was warmer just as Tyler had promised. Thinking of him made my heart flutter, and my innocent flirting made me feel confident because I would have never been able to do that five years ago.

The place was absolutely gorgeous. Vibrant colored costumers and masks caught my eye. Music and voices of joy crowded my ears. The smell of food and drinks filled my nose. People were scattered, standing in small groups, I was the only one who had come alone. Which was a part of the plan.

I had to find Katherine and keep an eye on her. I had to show up alone because she has no clue that I exist or even more important that I'm related to Elena. I guess you can say I was the secret weapon. I went out the double doors to the backyard, returning to the cold air.

The outside was just as beautiful as the inside. There was a dance floor placed in the middle, with several couples already dancing. I moved among the sea of people, scanning the masked faces, trying to find this Katherine.

So far there was no success.

A waiter with a tray full of champagne glasses that were filled with a clear liquid passed by me, and I snatched one before he was too far out of my reach. I could smell the alcohol within my hand and it tempted me so much. But I thought better of it, because I need to be on my A-game.

As I stared off absently mindedly, Tyler Lockwood caught my eye. He had his black mask on this time and he was walking deeper into his backyard away from the people, into the tall trees and thick bushes, alone. I knew right then that it was my only chance, and against my better judgment I took a shot of the champagne to steady my nerves. When it comes to Tyler Lockwood my nerves were always jumbled.

Taking a handful of my dress I marched after him, joining him in the darkness. Fog was slowly creeping upon us, but it didn't affect my vision of his broad back. As soon as I was close to him I called out his name,

"Tyler!"

He turned swiftly but before he could react I pounced upon him. I grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and I pulled his lips against mine. Instant sparks flew between us. It felt as if we were the only people in the world and I thought that we were floating because I couldn't feel the ground underneath us. As if he felt the same he placed his hands upon my waist, hugging me closer, deepening the kiss.

It felt like forever when we pulled apart, I kept my eyes closed savoring this perfect moment, till he responded and everything fell apart.

"You can call me Tyler any time."

That voice made me snap my eyes open. Instead of seeing chocolate brown eyes, I saw cool blue ones staring mockingly into mine. I shoved Damon away, with a loud scream and I ran off, not wanting to hear anything from him.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" He called to my retreating back.

"Fuck!" I hissed, spitting out the taste of Damon as I made my way back to the party.

The blood under my skin felt hot, almost like it was on fire and my lips felt tingly. How in the hell did I mistake Tyler for Damon?

Hoping it would help, I went to where I had left my drink and finished the rest of the alcohol, not caring that I left it unattended. However it didn't help. I could still feel his lips against mine and the tingly sensation. I wanted nothing more than to kill Damon, even though it really wasn't his fault, which was actually not the worst part. I kissed Damon Salvatore and I liked it. His lips upon mine, his arms around me and the smell of him, I liked it all.

I didn't know whether to be proud of myself or be completely disgusted. I weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Damon was hot, but he's a total jerk off and I do not like him. Or do I…? This predicament called for more alcohol and as I made my way to get some more when I ran into the real Tyler Lockwood.

"I have come to collect." He grinned, holding out his tempting arm to me.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he had said; since I was making sure I was looking into brown eyes and not blue ones. I placed the empty glass on a random table and gave him a warm smile, while slipping my arm through his, forgetting about Damon and his lips momentarily.

This felt right, as if we were made to dance together. His large, warm hand engulfed mine. He placed an arm around my waist, securing me tightly against him as we slowly swayed to the music.

"So, where have you been all these years?" He asks causally, striking up a conversation.

"In Italy, my parents decided a change of scenery would be nice."

"Italy? Wow that must have been cool."

"It was very cool. What have you been doing while I've been gone?" With my hand on his shoulder, I could feel the strong muscles under his clothes; it made my heart rate race a bit.

He glanced away to think of a response and with a small shrug he answered with, "The same old, same old."

"Nice Tyler, that sounds very productive." I joked, causing him to chuckle. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Bonnie told me what had happened at Founders Day with the Mayor, who was Tyler father, and how his mom took over her husband's political position.

His smile flattered, "Thank you."

"How's your mom dealing?" I always liked her, she was nice, and she liked me too. Or so I hoped.

"Strangely well, actually."

"How are you dealing, Tyler?"

He was silent, not knowing how to answer. He glanced away again, searching for an answer. When he finally found one, he looked back at me, "The best way I know how."

I felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, "If you ever need someone you have me."

"Another promise I will be collecting." His smile returned, as did his flirtatious self.

"You're starting to build a collection." I flirted a little bit back.

We danced in comfortable silence; each second we were with one another the bond between us became stronger. However, what happened between Damon and I a few minutes ago still haunted the back of my mind.

As he spun me gently I saw Stefan dancing with a girl. She had long dark hair and she was wearing a simple short black dress. They seemed to be having an intense conversation. I kept my eyes upon the couple, while wondering who the hell Stefan was dancing with and why, but mostly who.

Tyler continued to lead across the dance floor, he was surprisingly good and I didn't get a chance to compliment his skill when I saw who Stefan's partner was. The shape of her face, the color of her skin, the curves of her body were exactly like Elena's. But I knew it wasn't my cousin, she was at home with our aunt, but this girl was basically her. Realization smacked me in the face, Katherine. I understood how easily she could pretend to my cousin and no one would suspect anything.

Damon had warned me she and Elena looked alike, but I didn't think they would be identical twins!

Tyler noticed my sudden mood change, "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, trying to clear my mind, "Yeah, all is good."

Then I spotted the last person I wanted to see tonight, Damon. He cocked a single finger towards me, signally me to join him. Seeing him sent shivers up from my spine and shoot out throughout my entire nervous system. Tyler also sensed me shivering,

"Cold again?" He joked lightly.

"Yeah, how about I'll meet you inside and you can get me a drink." I said, giving me an excuse to separate from him.

"Alright." Tyler was a little confused and reluctant to let me go.

"I'll see you inside." I assured him as I left him, disappearing into the crowd.

With some protested I turned to the direction where I had saw Damon standing. He was still there. I was expecting to see his signature cocky grin plastered on his face but it was stone cold serious. As I walked up to him, I still couldn't believe I had kissed him only moments ago. I can't believe I got to kiss those perfect lips.

"Katherine is here." He spoke, his voice somber as I reached him.

"I saw." I glance at the couple, can't believing the striking similarities between them. I felt so awkward talking to Damon.

"Remember what you have to do?" He took a drink from his glass. I noticed he hadn't looked at me since I walked over here.

"I'm pretty sure I do, it's not hard to forget since you didn't really give me anything to do."

Before I could even finish my sentence he left, disappearing into the crowd. Boys are such assholes. He acted as if nothing had happened. As I stared where Damon had left, I saw Katherine walk inside the mansion, and that was my cue to follow her.

She walked exactly like Elena, the sway of their hips and light steps they took. It chilled me to the bone. Was it even possible for two people from different worlds to have the same physical features? The only difference between them was their personalities. Katherine was a psycho bitch and Elena completely innocent.

Katherine stopped walking once she spotted Caroline. She took the blonde by the arm and dragged her away from the crowd. No one noticed any distress that Caroline showed clearly on her face.

I waited nearby till they returned. Katherine had taken the bait since she dragged the blonde up the stairs. Caroline's part was to trick Katherine into entering a trapped room that Bonnie had set with magic and there she will be killed by Damon or Stefan.

The plan was perfect, it was flawless.

"Josie, Elena is here." Bonnie appeared out of nowhere and placed an urgent hand on my shoulder.

"That's just great." I rolled my eyes, "The spell has been placed on the room right?"

She nodded her head.

"Great, Caroline and Katherine just went up the stairs." I stepped away with Bonnie to go find my cousin, who I knew was going to be very upset.

We found her outside; right in the middle of a lecture she was giving Jer. She looked extremely upset.

"Josie and Bonnie what were you thinking!" She moved away from Jer towards us.

"We were thinking of your life Elena." I replied, coolly.

As she was about to say something in return she suddenly screamed out in pain, one hand rushing to her back.

"Elena!" Jer exclaimed, grabbing his sister's hand as Bonnie took the other.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked earnestly.

I saw blood spreading through Elena purple shirt and stated, "She's bleeding."

"What is happening?" Jer placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. Suddenly she screamed again and more blood appeared on her right bicep. "Aye, what's going on?" Jer frantically questioned.

"It's Katherine." Bonnie clarified, staring up at the Lockwood mansion. "She's linked to Katherine. Get them to stop. Now!" She commanded Jer.

As Jeremy ran, Bonnie and I tried to comfort Elena. Another wound appeared on her right hand, a deep scratch across the palm.

"It hurts." Elena whimpered in pain.

"I can't break the spell Elena, I'm sorry. But I can try to take some of the pain away ok?" It took a lot for Bonnie not to cry. Elena can barely nod her head yes as Bonnie started to chant in another language.

"Bonnie she lost so much blood." I said, feeling the blood seep through the cloth. I had ripped the bottom of my dress and applied pressure to the wound on her back.

But blood was everywhere; droplets fell from her clothing onto the ground. She looked pale and weak, like life was flowing right out of her. Her grip on my hand lessened each breath she took; I could barely feel her pulse anymore.

Jeremy sprinted to where we were, "Are you okay?"

"Are they?" She ignored his question, referring to Damon and Stefan, her strength seeming to be returning.

"They're stuck in there with her. You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her." He turned to Bonnie, who stopped chanting and start wide-eyed.

"That girl I saw, the one inside. Stay with her." She instructed us as she stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically, feeling the warm liquid on my hand, soaking the cloth I ripped.

"There's a witch here, I'm gonna find her." She frantically ran away, disappearing behind the trees and bushes.

Jeremy yanked a chunky silver ring off his left ring finger, "Here take this."

"No, Jeremy." Elena declined forcefully.

"Elena, listen to me. You need this more than I do." He placed a shaky hand on her cheek.

"No, Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." Even though she lost a good amount of blood, her voice was still strong.

"Oh my god! Even when you're severely hurt you still worry about us! Elena take the damn ring." I demanded. I already lost an aunt and uncle, I was not about to lose my cousin.

Her voice sounded faded and numb. "I don't need it. I don't feel the pain anymore."

"Whoa Elena what are you talking about?" Jer asked, pushing some hair away from her face.

"Bonnie's spell is working." I placed my hand that wasn't stained with blood on Jer's shoulder. "She did a spell to take away the pain." Then suddenly just like magic, the scratch on her hand stopped bleeding and the wound sealed with fresh untouched skin. "What the hell just happened?" I gasped, checking all the other injuries.

"The spell is broken." We all turned to see Bonnie walking towards us. She was smiling, but something about her eyes told me there was something wrong. All the anxiety rushed out of me in a giant sigh of relief. Elena was going to live.

Jeremy hugged his sister tightly, "I don't know what I do if I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere Jeremy." She hugged him tightly back.

I grabbed her quickly after Jer and her stopped embracing, wrapping my arms around her small frame, "I swear you're a pain in my ass but I love you."

Bonnie joined us on the table, hugging her best friend as well. Something was wrong, and I could sense it. "Bonnie, what is it?" I asked, warily.

"Elena…the other witch that was here, she told me something." She stared Elena right in the eyes, completely scared for my cousin.

"What? What is it Bonnie?" Elena was worried that it was about Stefan or Damon.

"You have to get out of here. There is something coming after you, something very powerful and evil."

Elena looked at her old friend, not knowing what to say. "Hold on Bonnie." Jer stepped in, confused. "How do you know she was telling the truth?"

"She was a Bennett witch." She answered in complete distress.

I stood up and began pacing before them, stressed out over the situation. So much has been piled up, we do one thing and several other things happen. It was like a rippling affect when you throw a rock into the water and ripples spread throughout. Expect here in Mystic Falls it's not as beautiful and calm as the water makes it look. "You believe her Bonnie?"

They all looked at me and Bonnie answered confidently, "Yes."

That was all that I needed, if Bonnie believed her than my mind was made up, because I trust Bonnie with everything, including my cousin's life. "Then what do you suggest we do?" I stopped moving, letting my hands hit my thighs.

She glanced down at her shoes, "I don t know."

"Well you said something evil was coming after Elena and she needs to get out of here."

Elena rose up, "I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave you." Referring to us all, "And I can't leave Stefan."

"Would you just stop worrying about everyone one else for once! We care about you and your safety. We don't know what this thing wants with you. But I'm pretty sure it doesn't want to hang out and get to know you. We have to think of a plan and fast. If Stefan was here right now, he would be doing the same damn thing." My outburst caused everyone to be silent.

"She's right Elena." Jeremy agreed after a few minutes.

Elena stared at both of us in disbelief, "You can't decide what to do with my life."

"Well stop trying to control ours. We're going to help you because you need it." I was about fed up with her stubborn attitude. But I could feel her walls becoming weak and slowly starting to break, because like every human, she wanted to live.

"But I just can't leave." Her voice broke, her eyes watering up. Jer wrapped an arm around her, Bonnie took her hand.

"Trust us." I kneeled before her, my tone harsh before was now soft, "You'll be safe and we'll be safe."

"How do you know?" She asked, a tear slipping out of her cat eyes and sliding down her cheek.

"Because Elena, I have the perfect plan." All three of them looked at me with questioning eyes. "You're going to Italy with my parents. They love you to death. "They would take great care of her. They always wanted a normal daughter.

"To Italy?" She repeated, surprised. "People will wonder where I went, and they'll find out that I'm in a different country and that thing will find me."

I shook my head, about to say the part that made my plan flawless. "No they won't, and that thing wont. Because they're all going to think you're dead."

"What?" Elena gasped out.

"We're going to fake your death." I explained in more simple terms.

"How…what!" She exclaimed.

"Josie, that's a really good idea." Bonnie spoke suddenly.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled.

"No one will know where you really are, expect the three of us. Elena, it's perfect." She continued to praise the idea.

Elena turned to her brother, hoping he was on her side. He slowly shook his head at her, "It's a good plan."

"I just can't die!"

"You're not really going to die. Tonight is the only time we can do this, since you were linked to Katherine and you lost a tremendous amount of blood you could have dead easily." I said, proud of myself that I came up with this.

"But I'm not dead."

"I know a spell that can make you appear as though you are." Bonnie chimed in. I was so glad I was good friends with a witch.

All of us could make this work; Elena just had to agree to it. We needed her body. "Are you in?" I asked Elena, preparing for the worst.

She sighed heavily, "I don't think I have any other choice."


	6. Chapter 6: Forget About the Future

_**Hello again! I am so sorry for taking forever to write a new chapter and leaving it on a cliffhanger. But I am finally back and ready to write. I had a stuff going on this year and I missed writing, and also Vampire Diaries inspired to write again because the show got so good! **_

_**So this chapter continues during the Masquerade episode. I've decided to skip the episode of Rose, because it took me a long time to figure out how to do this chapter and this is the end result, and I am satisfied with it and I hope you are too. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, and there were a few quotes used from the show. **_

Love's In the Vein

Chapter 6: Forget About the Future

After Elena agreed to my plan everything happened so fast, and taking the control of the situation was Bonnie.

"Ok, Jer I need you too…" I could only catch a little bit and pieces of what Bonnie was saying. "Make sure no one notices you." She instructed Jer, with a hint of warning. She was jumping into action mode. After that, she began to illustrate strange markings into the dirt that surrounded the picnic table with her index finger. They looked to me like circles but with unique patterns.

Jer nodded, "Well it is a masquerade party." He snapped his mask back on, before disappearing into the bushes. He was quite happy about the plan, because it meant saving his sister from this evil thing that was coming after her.

"Elena, are you scared?" I asked, curious about how she was feeling, also not knowing what to do. I just thought of the plan, and now they have to execute it.

"How would you feel Jos, if your brother, cousin and best friend were planning your death?" She simply replied while she stared off into the cool night. It was as if she was basking in the air one last time, as if she was really going to die.

"You're not really going to die, just so you know." I pointed out, making sure she really understood that the entire plan was meant for her to live.

"I know, but everyone will think I really am. What's going to happen when I come back and everyone sees that I'm not?" She turned to me, her eyes filled with helplessness.

I had no idea how to answer her, but I lamely replied, "I guess the coroner was wrong?" She didn't laugh at my joke; she didn't even crack a smile. She hung her head down, like she was disappointed with me. "I don't know Elena, I'm just thinking of right now."

"What about Jenna? She'll be crushed. And Stefan? He'll blame himself about all of this."

"Well you should've thought about this before you agreed!" I yelled, starting to become angry that she was backing out now. I thought to myself; _what are we going to do now?_

"I did."

For a second I was confused, "Then why bring it up?"

She shrugged, not knowing herself. "I know if I go through with this then all of you will be safe."

"And we're doing this so that you will be safe." I countered, steadily looking back at her.

After our imitate conversation ended, Jer returned with the supplies that Bonnie asked for. They huddled very close to one another, setting up the spell area. "What's going to happen to me?" Elena said, sitting on top of the bench.

As Bonnie was placing white candles outside the patterns that she created, she answered simply, "First your heart will slow till it's no longer beating, and so will your respiratory system. You will feel cold and appear to be dead but you're really not. It's kind of like a glamour spell."

"Have you done this before?" I asked sitting next to Elena, taking her hand in mine. I was glad that she let me, because I thought she was angry with me.

She shook her head, "But it's an easy spell that was in Emily's grimoire."

"Who's Emily?" I asked, not hearing this name being mentioned before.

"I'll tell you about her later…oh wait I'll be dead." Elena surprisingly teased.

I made a fake laugh, "You're so funny, making dead jokes. Well you know what, your death is a joke."

All of us laughed, trying to hold on to lighthearted moment. Elena hugged me to her as the scene became serious again. She whispered in my ear, "Tell Stefan it wasn't his fault, and that I love him."

I held her close to me, smelling the mixture of her blood and sweet scent. "I will. I'll watch out for him Elena, I promise. I love you; I'll be here when you return from the dead." Slowly she released me, with tears on the bridge of falling from her eyelids.

All too soon, Bonnie announced, "We're ready."

Elena hugged her best friend and brother, telling each that she loved them and how much. Then Bonnie told her to lie down on the table in a 'comfortable position.' I'm pretty sure all of us thought; _who can get comfortable on a wooden table?_

I grasped her hand again, showing my cousin that I was with her. Bonnie chanted in the same language I never heard her use before. As quickly as she was just talking a moment ago Elena closed her heavy eyelids, I could feel the power that Bonnie was conjuring. She would make Elena look like she was sleeping, but in reality was she dead. I let her hand fall from my grasp, and at that same time, a chill wind whipped past us.

Just like that, Elena was gone. Literally, she was physically gone.

Her hand did not fall from my grasp it was yanked. Before she was gone from my sight, I saw a medium built man running at vampire speed with my cousin over his shoulder. With that type of speed, we would have never had any warning and Elena could not scream to us for help. Like a second nature, I ran after him.

I thought it would be hard for me to catch up to him, because I never raced or rather chased a vampire before. Werewolves on the other hand, I can keep up with. Luckily, my already stained and torn dress did not inhibit me from catching this bastard.

"Elena hold on! I'm right here. Come here you bastard!" I yelled, feeling my heels starting to crack under the pressure from my legs as I pressed them harder into the ground.

Right as I was about lung at the kidnapper, something hard as rock smacked into me like a linebacker. The thing hit me hard so hard on my side that it dazed me for a second. "Go Trevor!" A foreign female voice ordered her partner.

_This bitch_, I thought, extremely pissed that she knocked me down. I ripped off my left high heel off, since they are already ruined, and smacked it on the left side of her face. There was a loud crack as she fell down, and before she could get back up again I took off again without either of my heels. They were nice shoes too, but they served a good purpose.

Trevor only had a few seconds lead before me, and for a millisecond, I thought I lost Elena forever. Then I saw him, maneuvering himself over a fallen tree. He did not have enough time to get another 15ft, because I had him on the ground with my knee on his fragile windpipe. Elena went flying a few feet away, but I knew that she was okay.

"You motherfu—!" My cursing went on for a few seconds. There were so many reasons that I was pissed at him and his British girlfriend, and he was hearing every inch of my wrath verbally. "Those were a great pair of shoes, and they were made from real Italian leather!"

Elena came up to me, "Josie we have to get out of here."

Quickly, my mind raced for a plan but nothing came to my mind. Then the female kidnapper showed up. I jumped up in front of Elena, positioning her protectively behind me. "Nice to see your face is still intact." I antagonized, becoming cocky because I wanted to see if I really could fight a vampire. However, I was outnumbered and I had a damsel in distress to save as well. How in the hell do the prince in fairy tales do this? Right, they have help from their fairies or dwarves friends. Where are my fairies and dwarves? Meaning where are Damon and Stefan.

"Yours won't be!" She countered, completely enraged at me. "We are here for the doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" I asked, never hearing the word before.

"Now don't get in our way or we will kill you. Elijah is on his way, and we can't keep him waiting. He is your worst nightmare." She took a step forward, ready for a fight.

"Actually, I am already here." An authoritative English accent spoke, and gained all of our attention immediately. He appeared from the dark, with one hand in the pocket of his stylish suit.

"So, I am guessing you're Elijah." I stated, analyzing the new vampire. He was handsome in a creepy sort of way.

"Elijah." Rose breathed out, horrified that he was there unexpectedly. "We were going to meet you tomorrow."

"Well, I grew impatient." Within a blink of an eye, he had the vampire, known as Trevor, by the throat. "You offered me the doppelganger in exchange for you and your friend's life." Trevor struggled helplessly under the stronger vampires grip, knowing what was about to happen. "Now, since I see no doppelganger," he raised his right hand and cleanly ripped Trevor's head off, "I'll take Trevor's life to speed up the process."

Rose screamed out in pain and horror, as her friend's decapitated head fell to the ground and rolled a few feet towards her. When Elijah turned to face her, she disappeared into the dark with her vampire speed, leaving us to deal with him.

"Now, that we are cleared up on the whole situation, I would like the doppelganger please." He focused his attention on Elena and me.

I was still in shock at the unattached head that I did not notice that finally Stefan and Damon showed up. In addition, the head distracted me that I did not see Elijah lunge at me. He had his powerful hand, the same one that killed just seconds before, around my throat before I could react.

"I'll take her pretty head off too, if you do not give me what I want." Elijah declared, inclosing his fingers more. Stefan had Elena in his arms, which I was grateful for because I think Elijah was originally going for her and got my instead.

With a swift hand movement, I had myself released from his grip. "Don't you ever lay your hands upon me again."

Elijah was taken aback by my strength, because did not expect to find an equal in this situation. "I do not wish to hurt you, but-"

"Yeah yeah, we know what you want, but you can't have her." I interrupted, blocking Elena and Stefan, with Damon by my side.

"You see my dear, there is a lot that you don't know, and it's coming your way." He vaguely explains, with his hand returning to his pocket.

He was calm, way to calm for my taste. "Then why don't you explain it to us?"

"You won't hurt them if I go with you, and you can have the moonstone." Elena spoke, offering herself to save us yet again.

"Elena will you quit sacrificing yourself for one day!" I screamed at her. Then I thought, _what the heck is a moonstone?_

Elijah examines her and pleased with what he sees, he says, "A Petrova doppelganger and she is human."

"Already I've had enough." Damon stepping in takes a thick branch from the nearest trees and stakes Elijah.

I was the only one that noticed, but Elijah did not put up any fight with Damon. His death was so anticlimactic, that it was kind of a letdown. Elena filled with happiness, hugs Stefan closely to her while Damon, and I stand there. I watch him stare at them longingly before finally looking at me. I just slightly smiled at him, and he returned a dazzling one to me. I would have offered him a high five but I was done for the night and I just wanted to go home.

"A bath sounds so good right now." I reminisced about warm water with lavender salts and bubbles.

"Is that an invitation?" Damon flirtatiously wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as I walked towards the direction of the party. "We didn't get to finish what you started earlier."

"I think I kind of threw up in my mouth." I pretend to gag, which caused him to laugh. Thank God, that Elena and Stefan were in their own little world that they did not notice us. "Look, earlier was a mistake because I thought you were Tyler."

He seemed to be a little insulted, "I know, but how in the hell did you mistake me for that little punk? I am so much hotter. Maybe that is just your excuse." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me.

I glared at him with a look that told him I was going to murder him. "Where is a tree branch so I can stake you?" I glanced around him to look for one and he took this as an opportunity to spin me in a graceful dance move, and bend me over romantically.

"Still wish I was Tyler." He whispered seductively, skillfully placing his lips just a centimeter from mine.

To challenge him I swiftly grazed his lusciously lips, and moved them against his right ear, "Right now more than ever."

Then the jerk dropped me on the ground. "Wrong answer."

As he walked away, I grabbed the nearest rock and flung it at him and it hit him hard in the back. "Ass!"

Nevertheless, I had to give him some credit…that was a well-played move.

When I finally reached home the first thing I did was take a bath. Right when my toes touched the water, my body was relaxed. If I could, I would totally sleep in the tub. I had to use Jeremy's and Elena conjoined bathroom because the guest bedroom didn't have one.

As I dunked my head in the water passed the bubbles, my ears caught an interesting conversation.

"Damon don't go there." Elena said.

"I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it." Damon's voice pleaded.

_What the hell did he want with Elena?_ I thought as I gathered myself in my red robe. Silently, I opened the door leading to her room.

"I love you, Elena."

I almost closed the door, because this was a private conversation. However, I could not stop looking into Damon's eyes, and curiosity took over me. _Hold up, did he just tell Elena he loves her?_ Suddenly, when I realized this news, a pang stabbed me in the heart. _How in the hell does Elena get both Salvatore brothers? Lucky girl._

"And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you."

Hearing his words made me want to cry, especially at the last part when a single tear slipped from one of his piercing blue eyes. _Don't you dare cry, don't you dare cry._

"Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you...but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this...but you do."

Like air, Damon was gone from Elena's room. I just witnessed my first compulsion, which was between my cousin, who is dating the brother of the guy who compelled her, which is the same guy I kissed a few hours ago.

This is just a weird situation.


	7. Chapter 7: There Is No Salvation

_**Hello reader. **_

_**This chapter is the longest one that I have written yet! It took me quite a bit to brainstorm this one. There were several directions I could have taken it, but this was the one I thought best. Let me know if you do too! This whole chapter covers the episodes: Katerina, the Sacrifice, and By the Light of the Moon and continues at the end of the Descent. I could not think of a way to entwine my character so I decided to go off course. I think it played out well because of what happens between Damon and Josephine. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate reviews! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. There is another TVD character introduced in this chapter. He makes a shocking first impression *wink wink* **_

Love's In the Vein

Chapter 7: There Is No Salvation

It seemed to be awhile since I had a goodnight sleep like this one. The bed was completely thrashed as if a tornado had torn through the room; the blankets were mangled at the foot of the bed and half of the pillows were tossed carelessly on the floor. The reason for the mess was that I had a crazy dream last night, but like most dreams, I don't remember any bit of it.

I sat up to stretch my body, and to use the restroom. After I washed my hands in the pearly white sink, I saw my reflection in the mirror; my hair was a total rat's nest and my eyes looked bright. I felt much rested and so full of unused energy that I decided to exercise. I grabbed my phone to check the time, and I was beyond surprised to believe that half of the day was already gone. There was no way that I could have slept that long. Why did no one wake me up? I thought to myself as I went out to see if anyone was home, but there was no one, expect me, in the Gilbert household.

Instead of calling everyone to see where they were, I changed into some of my exercise clothes that consisted of a skintight dark blue tank top, black leggings, and matching blue and black running sneakers. I decided to leave my cell phone because I had no use for it, but I did have use of my house keys, which I placed in my sports bra where they will be safe. As I went out in the fresh late afternoon air, I made sure that all the doors were locked.

For a while, I jogged down the familiar sidewalk to enjoy the scenery, because autumn here at Mystic Falls was extremely pretty. Even when I lived in Italian, one of the most beautiful places in the world I might add, I missed the beauty here at home. Nothing could ever replace the old, thick trees, or the personality and history that this town possesses. You could see the town's essence by the shops and stores, and you could not help but to fall in love with this place, even if it could be boring at times.

As I was enjoying myself in the chilled air, the images of last night started to push their way through my at mind as I made it past three blocks. I didn't want to think of anything unpleasant, especially Damon, during this peaceful alone time. This was just time for me to concentration on nothing but the picturesque objects that Mystic Falls offered. However, the images continued to raid my thoughts. They distracted me so much that my jogging turned into a run and then a full on sprint. It was as if I was trying to run from them, and it was not working. As if my legs couldn't move fast enough to get the images out.

Soon, I wasn't sprinting through the neighborhood but in the woods. I didn't stop when I realized this, because here I could use my full strength without worrying about witnesses and prying neighborhoods. Without even shifting, I felt the power of the animal within me. I used the power to release the stress that had escalated from the past couple of days. I ran, climbed up trees and I jumped over fallen logs, which caused me to burn plenty of energy. I stopped where I was after I jumped down twenty feet from a tree to catch my breath, which was loud and rough. I could feel my heart pump wildly within my chest.

I was starting to feel better, because I out ran the images and they were slowly retreating away. Then out of nowhere, there was a shape pain in my head. It was so sudden it caused me to lean against the trunk of the tree for support. I hoped the pain would go away just as soon as it came, but it didn't. The pain actually increased so much that I buckled at the knees and fell down. My head felt like it was being slowly ripped apart. I used my trembling hands to hold my head to try to keep it together, because I actually thought it was falling apart. I saw a figure of a woman standing before me, staying at me in concentration with her lips moving fast.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears stinging my eyes. "Please stop."

I become filled with rage when she didn't stop, and I charged at her. However, I didn't reach her. When I almost did the pain intensified even more so, and I collapsed on the ground holding my head even tighter and screaming even more.

"He would want to meet you."

This was all she said as I engulfed in blackness and pain.

The next time that I awoke, it wasn't from the comfort of my thrashed bed, that I was just in hours before, but a cold and hard floor. My head didn't feel like it was being ripped apart anymore, but it did ache from the beating it took. In addition, my body was fatigued from the strenuous exercise. I took my long hair out of the tight ponytail to relieve some pressure, and massaged the sore spot. This helped a little, but not a whole lot.

After this, I tried to look around my surroundings. I couldn't make out much, because I was in complete darkness. How long have I been in the woods? I shifted my regular eyes into that of an owl, because they have superb vision in the dark. This type of trick took me years to learn, but it still had some kinks. Sometimes when I wanted a certain part of my body to shift it wouldn't, or it be the wrong body part. Good thing that this was not one of those times.

When my eyes fully transformed, I saw that I wasn't in the woods anymore but in a basement of some sort, and I was placed behind bars. I searched around the room some more and saw that this was no ordinary basement, but actually a dungeon. In addition, this dungeon was filled with devices that did not look pleasant, and looked like their purpose is used for torture. At this sight, I started to panic.

I griped the bars and violently shook them to break or at least loosen them, but I all did was just cause me to swing back and forth without any damage. I realized that the woman in the woods had kidnapped me, and I wasn't just behind bars but placed in an oversized bird cage. I started to throw myself against the cage in blind terror, hitting all sides, hoping somewhere it would give away.

Being kidnapped was a nightmare. I could not believe that this was happening to me off all people. I was a damn shape shifter, and I should never be in this type of predicament. I should have run away from her, or I should have been able to save myself. My panic increased to full blown hysteria. I no longer threw myself against the steel bars, but instead I wrapped my arms around me, crying, as I slid down to the floor of the cage. The tears blocked my vision so I just closed my eyes and tried to imagine somewhere else to comfort myself.

The things that came to my mind was my family, and Damon. Will I ever see them again? At least I got to kiss Damon, but I never got to go on a date with Tyler or kiss him! There is so much more that I need to do in my life, and I was not ready for it to end this way.

I don't know how long I stayed that way, but I was there until I couldn't cry anymore. I became a little mad at myself for my pity party, because it probably satisfied my kidnapper knowing that they already broke me. This flared my temper and brought me back from my pitiful state. I yelled out into the dark, "Get me out of here!"

There was no reply and I started to pace around the cage like an agitated lion. I was no longer afraid, and I was ready to conquer my fear and face whatever challenged me. "Let me out! Let me out!" I repeated viciously for several minutes with severe determination. I become so angry at the fact that there was only silence from the other end that I climbed to the top of the cage and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Let me out!" The last part turned into a type of roar because I was so vivid. The intensity from my vocal cords vibrated the cage. Therefore, I am sure that somebody heard, even if the room was soundproof.

"Calm down darling."

Someone finally replied.

"You let me out right now." I hissed, still hanging from the top, which caused the cage to swing slightly.

"In time… if I decide to let you go." They replied.

The voice was unrecognizable, because I didn't know any males with a British accent besides that vampire Elijah, but it wasn't him.

"Well the time is now." I retorted, while I jumped down. I started to pace around the cage again, making it swing even more.

"That is not for you to judge." He countered cleverly, enjoying being the one in charge.

I stopped moving to say, "If you release me now I'll kill you quickly." It was a last effort to scare him, and a way for me to gain some control. However, something inside me knew that he wasn't the one to be easily scared or ever out of control.

"If you keep talking like that to me you will die rather quickly, and that will be a misfortune for the both of us."

He had me there, and I did not like that he could outwit me in our banter. "Why would it be a misfortune for you?"

"My witch told me that you displayed great strength and agilities. Your skills are the kind that she has never seen before." He glided his hand across the bars, toying with me.

"So? You want me because I can hop around?" I took ahold of bars, squeezing the rough metal.

He chuckled at me; it was dark and almost wicked. It sent a cold chill down my whole body, "Somewhat. You could be of some use to me." The same thing inside me also knew that it wasn't a good thing.

"Who are you?" I asked. I could no longer see in the dark. I shifted back to my regular eyes because I feared he would notice. I didn't want him to know what I can do.

There were footsteps from the heavy boots that he wore, and his voice moved a distance away from me, "We will get to that soon, but first," He hit a switch and I was blinded by the blaring, abnormally white lights. "Tell me who you are darling."

He needs to stop calling me that, because it's starting to become creepy. "You do not know how to treat your guests do you?" I sarcastically replied, uncovering my eyes as the pupils slowly adjusted to the new lighting.

Then in a swift movement, he electrocuted me. The jolt went through my entire body, causing each muscle in my body to contract in painful spasms. Everywhere it burned especially on my left thigh. I looked, with much difficulty, that a nice size hole was singed in my leggings. The hole revealed a big, round, cardinal red burn. The electricity stunned me into such silence that I couldn't scream from the agony that I was feeling. Yet, it wasn't as bad as what the witch was doing to me earlier.

"Now, if you play nice I won't have to do that to you again." He seemed to act as if he was doing me a favor, but he rather was though. However, that can be quickly cancelled out because he has me in captivity.

I looked around the cage slowly as I regained some muscle control, and I stared into the villains eyes, challenging him as I spoke breathlessly, "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me talk."

He was attractive, with curled light brown hair paired with light blue eyes and a pale skin tone. His smile made him even more handsome, if he didn't shock me again on my right shoulder. He never stopped. He did this for hours, maybe even days. I wasn't sure. I lost track after the fifteenth time he struck me with his yard length stick that conducted electricity.

My screams and cries didn't faze him, because they weren't what he wanted. He wanted to know whom, mostly what, I was. He didn't have any humanity if he could torture someone who was defenseless as I was at those excruciating moments in my life. It was just about as worse as the witch was and the first time I shifted.

For a while, I was in a daze of misery. I had no idea who and where I was, and it was so hard for me to comprehend what was happening until he stuck me, repeatedly. Several times, I thought I was seizing because my body convulsed uncontrollably. I thought I was going to die each second. I felt like I was just mush, and no longer a physical substance because he probably fried everything in my body. There was no way an actually human could have survived this, and this made my kidnapper even more intrigued. My survival showed him that I had plenty of power and will.

"I can make this all stop. Just tell me, or show me. You have the capability to stop me." He cooed, as he watched me finish seizing again.

When air finally returned to my body, I weakly whispered, "Just kill me." I was prepared for another zap. The anticipation was the worst part.

When he finally understood that I would rather die than talk, he struck his last blow. He aimed it at my heart, but he didn't remove it as he usually did. I could feel the electricity surge through my heart, through the four chambers, past the muscle tissue to the rest of my organs and tissue cells. For probably the final time my body convulsed, but this time it was different. My muscle tissue started to tear, and each one of my bones broke. I was shifting.

With a sudden gain of energy I yelled, "No!" I threw myself, away from him causing me to hit the bars hard. The impact cracked the back of my skull.

However, it was already too late. My body already transformed. When I banged my head, it was completed. I turned into a black panther again, and I stared in the eyes of my kidnapper with my cat eyes feeling defeated. He got what he wanted. The power of the electricity probably was enough to force my body to shift without my say, and I was too weak to stop it.

Slowly, almost unwillingly, I shifted back to my human form. When I returned to normal, I grabbed my shredded clothes to use what was left to cover my battered, naked body. I wanted to cry, so I turned my face away so he wouldn't see. I didn't want to make him even more satisfied.

My kidnapper has seen me for what I really was, and he was in love. "You are a gorgeous sight to behold." The cage door creaked open as he reached inside to touch my face. At the touch, my skin boiled and it stung so I winced in response. "Shhh." He cooed again to soothe me. He forced me to face him, as he said, "You're absolutely perfect, and I am sorry I did this to you."

This made me unease, because I saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. However, inside of me I felt so much hatred for him and resentment much more than what I felt for Damon when he stole my clothes. "If you were nicer to me instead of kidnapping me, I would have told you." I spat at him, turning away. It was hard to talk, because my throat felt raw and swollen from all the screaming and dehydration. It was hell to even breathe.

"You would have never told me if I didn't, this is the only way to get the real truth out of anyone." He held up the device he used on me, and I flinched instinctively.

I was barely able to move my neck, "That is ridiculous. If you didn't torture me to the point of death I could have liked you." At this point, I didn't care what I said to him. "Ever hear of 'you catch more with honey'?"

He seemed surprised at this discourser, "Would you have told me the truth?"

"Yeah if I really liked you, but now you make me sick." My words were like acid.

Suddenly another door opened, and a male voice called down, "Klaus, we have some news to report to you."

Seeing the opportunity that he was distracted, I forced my weak body to shift again into a hawk. I flew out the cage through the doorway where Klaus' lackey stood before he ducked out of the way. With some luck, I found a window right away and I busted through it, but not without some more injuries. However, it didn't hinder me as I soared away to my freedom.

I flapped my wings as hard and as fast as my body could do, but it wasn't fast for me. I was miles away from that horrible place, but it wasn't far enough for me. Soon, I saw two people in the middle of the road, a man, and a woman talking. I dove down barely missing the couple as I landed in dirt off the side of the road, definitely gaining their attention. My body could no longer hold my hawk form so I shifted back. I lay there lifelessly, waiting for them to come to my recuse.

There were caution footsteps that were coming to help me and I smiled at this. I smiled because I was very safe and way from that immoral Klaus. It seemed I was suffering in that cage for eternity.

"Josephine?" A familiar voice questioned, as they grew closer.

I knew that voice, and I was grateful to hear it. I breathed out hoarsely, "Damon."

"Wha-where…are you alright?" He kneeled beside me in the dirty. Carefully, after he saw the agonizing face that I made, he placed my upper body in his lap.

He examined my body, horror filling his face as he took in how many burns and scratches that I gained. "Yeah, now I am." I felt so delicate and helpless, and Damon knew this. He removed his leather jacket uncoordinatedly for a vampire, and placed it over my naked body. Then I smelled the booze on his breath. "Are you drunk?" I croaked out, desperately in want of water. Right now, I would take some of Damon's scotch.

"Nice choice of savor." He teased, making further sure that I was covered.

"I couldn't have picked a better one." I accidently let that slip out, but I'm beaten and unstable so hopefully he didn't think anything of it. He is, in fact, in love with my cousin anyway. However, he sweetly smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He knew I meant what I said. Then I smelt something else on his breath. "Is that blood? Were you feeding on that girl?"

He shifted uncomfortably because he couldn't lie to me, "Yes." He looked towards the road, probably at the bloodless girl.

"Is she dead?" My eyes grew wide at this astonishing information. I know he's a vampire and he needs blood to survive, but I'm still getting use to the whole vampire ordeal. Elena just explained to me how they could walk in sunlight.

He didn't answer right away, but he eventually did. "Yes." He hung his head in shame, and he couldn't look me in the eyes.

I didn't know how I felt about that. It horrified me that he killed someone, but it also wasn't my place to judge him. "How about we talk about this later because I need to get home."

He was happy at the changed of subject, but not so much because it wasn't shifted to a good one. "What happened to you?" He asked, as lifted me up. I screamed out in pain as he did so, "Sorry." He guiltily added.

I prayed that he wouldn't drop me, because I could not sustain any more damage. "It's okay." I declared through gritted teeth. "I was jogging through the neighborhood and I ended up in the woods. Then this witch did this funky juju stuff on me, and I felt like my brain was being ripped apart." He nodded in understanding, as if he had that happen to him. "I passed out and landed in this torture chamber with this Klaus guy, who electo-."

Damon stopped moving, finally looking at me again while he waited for confirmation, "Klaus?"

"Yeah." I confirmed, and I saw his jaw tighten. "Why?"

"We'll talk about this later." He continued his walk, anger seething from his every pore.

I was too tired to fight him about that. "How long was I gone?" I was scared to know the truth, but I wanted to know.

"Three days." He answered, focused on something else up ahead.

My jaw dropped open, "Damn, three days? What's happened?"

"Oh plenty." He emphasized, "But we'll talk about it later like you and I both agreed."

"Yeah, yeah…" I began to drift off, "Okay, I'll let you get away with it now…I'm so tired."

"Just go to sleep Josie." He tightened his grip around me, as he moved soundlessly through the night.

Without even thinking of it twice, I snuggled my head closer to Damon's chest and feel asleep. I never felt safer in his arms.

The next time I awoke, I felt some cold and wet pressing against me. "What the heck?" I jerked away, and I regretted it. Everywhere on my body stung, ached and was tender.

"I'm just cleaning your wounds, calm down." Damon spoke, trying return to the wound.

"Stop, it hurts." I squealed moving further away, causing more discomfort to myself.

"Don't make me force you to stay still." He teased, refolding the washcloth that he was using. It was white, until it touched me. The washcloth was covered with dirt and blood.

After some time I gave in, "Okay, Dr. Damon." I joked, relaxing and allowing him to nurse me.

"I like the sound of that. Say it again." He dapped at gash on my forearm, as he removed pieces of glass that was jammed inside the cut.

My smile faded and I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll make you nurse Damon."

He chuckled, taking the final piece out, "Either one works for me."

I didn't have a reply so I just laid my head back down, trying to ignore the stinging sensation as he worked. I noticed that I was in the Salvatore Boarding House, laying on one of the fancy leather couches before the massive fireplace. "Why didn't you take me to a hospital?"

"Why would I, when I can take care of you better than they can. You would never get the attention you need in that blood bank, and here you get all my attention." He smiled seductively, with his stylish crooked grin.

"You're probably more expensive than a hospital." I gibed playfully, feeling better.

"Oh, I get paid in other ways." He lifted his eyebrows at me as he moved to another injury.

This didn't insult me. Actually being this close to Damon didn't inflame any of my anger towards him at all. I just rolled my eyes, "I'll just owe you one, but I don't like owing favors."

"Then I'm definitely going to wait to call in my favor." He tossed the grimy washcloth, and he picked up another.

"That does not make me feel good." I readjusted the blanket he had placed over me when he brought me here. To no surprise, I was still naked. Plenty of people have seen me naked, and it was not good.

"Oh it will, when the time comes." After he cleaned all the wounds on my left arm, he gently rubbed an ointment on the burns. His fingers felt cool, and the ointment made the burning sensation cease.

"Just take care of me."

Damon treating me and coming to my aid when he could have left me on the side of the road showed me another side of him, a softer and likeable side. Doing this for me caused me to forgive him for the evil trick he did to me days before. This whole situation has actually made me think that he and I could be friends.

I watched him. The firelight flashed on his pale cheek relieving smooth, flawless skin. His eyes still were a bright blue, even in the dark where the light didn't reach. His pitch-black hair was messy, but in a bed sex style. This image of him will forever be locked in my memory. The way he looked made my heart stop and race at the same time. He seemed so at ease, but not like the way he usually is, careless and rash. Each move he made on me was controlled and deliberate, not impulsive. What the hell was wrong with me?

We stayed in silence for bit until I brought up the girl from the rode. "Why did you kill her?"

His face-hardened a bit, "That's just who I am. I kill people." He finished covering the last of the burns. He probably got the others when I was asleep. I got chills at the thought that he touched my whole body and I wasn't even present for it!

I shook my head, pursing my lips, "I don't believe that." No one just kills people, there has to be reasons why.

He took my hand tenderly, "Trust me; if you knew what I have done you wouldn't be saying that. I'm not good and I never will be." The way his eyes were confirmed that it wasn't true, but he believed it.

"Really? Looking at the good that you are doing right now? Before this," I waved over me, "I thought you were just an arrogant ass, but there is some good in you Damon Salvatore. You just don't want anyone to see it, because you don't see it." I squeezed his hands, staring right in his striking blue eyes. I will never get use to them.

"How do you know that I'm not just doing this to get into your pants?" He desperately tried to convince me otherwise.

Because you are in love with my cousin. I laughed, "You're going to great lengths to do that, but you're not. You're doing it because you know it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing wasn't killing that girl." He countered bitterly.

I comeback with, "Not everyone is perfect."

"Some of us are." He looked away, probably thinking of Elena, and this made me jealous.

"No one is. You need someone to believe in you, and I believe in you." Hope swelled up in me.

He returned his gaze to me; I could see his walls breaking down. "Josie, you are betting on the wrong horse."

"No I'm not. This one is worth all the trouble." I patted his hand for reassurance.

For a brief moment, we stared at each other, seeing one another for who we really were. Damn, what have I done? I'm setting myself, but I have to help him. He has made everyone believe that he is a horrible person, but he's not. I have proof right here, by the way he is caring for me. All Damon needs is for someone to help him, and this someone cannot give up on him, no matter how hard he protests or what he does. I know he is going to break my heart because I'm already starting to have feelings, ever since I kissed him.

Our moment was disturbed when the front door opened, and rushed in Elena and Stefan.

"Josephine!" Elena exclaimed, as she entered the room. She stopped when she saw how damaged I was. "What happened?" She looked horrified at the scene, but she should have seen me earlier.

"Klaus is what happened." Damon answered for me, with such animosity in his tone of voice.

"Klaus?" Stefan repeated, caught off guard at who was behind my whole disappearance and brutality.

"No." Elena placed a hand on her stomach, petrified at the news. "Josie I am so sorry."

"Elena," I tried sitting up, but failed. With the aid from Damon, he positioned me where I wanted, "It's not your fault. You didn't know that was going to happen. Look, just be grateful that I made it home, alive."

"Klaus won't be for long." Damon stated, clearing away the ruined cloths and medicine supplies he had scattered.

"I'm all for that." I agreed, accepting the water Stefan has retrieved for me. I gulped the whole glass down. The coldness flowed down my esophagus into my empty stomach. He set the glass aside for me when I finished.

Elena went to Damon and took ahold of his arm, "Thank you, Damon." They shared a longing look before he nodded his head and walked away. Stefan watched cautiously, which was a little bit awkward because I was the only one that noticed it.

"I am so happy that you are alive and back home." Elena turned to me, and kneeled next to the couch. Her face was glowy against the firelight.

I took my cousins hands in mine, "Oh me too. Klaus had me in a freaking oversized birdcage."

"How did he get you?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

"I was just exercising in the woods when his witch did her magic on me. She brought me to him because my skills were something she has never seen before. Then it was just misery from there." I summarized, because talking caused my throat to burn even more.

"I am so sorry that happen to you." He responded completely sincerely.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I replied with the same sincerity.

Damon returned with another glass of water for me. "Not as sorry as Klaus is going to be." He leaned on his hands on the back on the couch after I took the glass.

"So what has happened?" I asked, sipping some water, savoring the taste.

"Josie, how about we wait until you are fully healed?" Elena asked, or more like ordered.

I shook my head, "I'm okay." Sharp pain stabbed at my muscles, so I tried to not to move as much.

"Why don't you drink some vampire blood?" Stefan stated, glancing between his brother and I, who was nodding in agreement.

I almost choked on the last sip. "Um…what?"

Stefan explains, "Vampire blood has the ability to heal."

"Just don't die with it in your system." Damon added, in his normal sarcastic voice.

"First of all, ewe. Second, will it even work on me?"

"Here, let's try." The next thing I know Damon uses his teeth to rip open a nice size gash in his right wrist. He placed his bleeding arm in front of my mouth.

With some hesitation I said, "Oh nice, just pop open a vein right here, right now."

I wanted to gag because it was gross. I closed my eyes and put my mouth on the released blood. Surprisingly, it was warm. It also tasted good, almost freshening as water. I could feel his essence, and it was delicious. I removed his hand way, because I had enough. I felt better than I ever did. That was short lived, because the next that happened was that I was throwing up.

My body rejected the blood. It felt like acid was gurgling in my stomach. It felt horrible, and unnatural. Damon used a towel he had handy to catch the spew. Luckily, none of it touched the couch or the expensive wooden floor. It was disgusting. The blood was clumped together in a sticky, liquid mass. It was so dark, almost black.

"I don't know what happened." I sniffed, wiping my mouth. "It tasted good and I felt great. Then, it tasted…impure and poisoned." It was hard to describe, but those were the right words.

"Thanks." Damon commented, throwing the towel in the fire.

I quickly defended, "It's not you Damon. I think I'm going to have to heal the regular human way."

"Well not really, because I noticed your burns are less red and the cuts are smaller." He pointed at the ones on my chest. Then I noticed that the burns didn't sting as bad as before.

"Oh good. Elena, I am so ready to go home." I smiled at the thought of lying in my comfortable bed. I could feel that I needed more sleep.

"Um…Josie," Elena started, scared to say the next part, "can you stay here until you are fully healed?"

"Huh? What about Jenna, she must be worried!" I protested. However, I thought about it. Since Jenna doesn't know anything about the supernatural world, then it wasn't best for me to go home, because how were we going to explain my situation.

"No, I've been covering that area. I told her that you've been busy with friends and reuniting. Oh, Tyler has been asking about you. I thought that would cheer you up." She beamed, thinking that would cheer me up, but it strangely didn't.

"Didn't Jenna ask why I never came home these past three days?" I cocked my head slightly, thinking how the innocent Elena could get away with lying.

"You do, but not when Jenna is there." She smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"Oh you are good. Bad influence." I playfully scolded Stefan as the bad influence.

"It worked didn't." He replied, shocking me that he joked back. "I'll set you a room." He walked away with a small smile on his lips.

"Also, I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow. You need to rest." Elena stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Alright." I yawned, "I am tired." The drowsiness from earlier came back. Damon stood before me to take me to the room Stefan was preparing. I was ready this time, but the pain was still bad. I released Elena's hand, because I did not want to crush it.

"Bye." She kissed my cheek, fixing the blanket around my chest.

"Tell Jer hi for me, I'll call Jenna tomorrow." The need of sleep was evident in my voice.

"I will, I'll see you."

I couldn't see where Damon was taking me because I could hardly keep me eyes open. It was as if I had narcolepsy, because I was kept falling asleep. At least while I slept I didn't feel the pain every time I breathed, talked or moved. He placed me on a very soft bed, and it was much better than the couch.

My hand caught ahold of Damon's, "Thank you."

He squeezed it, "It was the right thing to do."


	8. Chapter 8: The Damon Dilemma

_**Hey readers. **_

_**So not a whole lot of actions happens in this chapter, but a whole lots of Josie and Damon happens. They interact through this chapter as she heals. This chapter takes place during the episode Daddy Issues. I could not think of a way to incorporate my character into the storyline in this episode so I went off course for a bit. **_

_**I hope that this chapter is not boring to you, I wrote it in two days, which by the way, is a record for me. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the character Josephine. **_

Chapter 8: The Damon Dilemma

_Where is the damn kitchen?_

For the past ten minutes, I have been trying to find this place because I am so thirsty. None of the Salvatore brothers are home, so it just leaves me on my own. _Can once I wake up not alone?_ Thankfully, one of them left some clothes for me, which were sweatpants and a plain T-shirt. Putting those clothes on were the hardest task I ever had to do, but my body seems to be in better shape than last night.

"Ah!" I shouted out while I took a step down the stairs. _Maybe my body is not that much better._ With the support from the wall, and at my turtle pace, I finally made it to the never-ending staircase.

"Damn." I hissed as I descended another step. Pain radiated from my toes to the top of my head. Klaus really screwed me up, mentally and physically.

Throughout the entire time I slept, I felt as if he was still electrocuting me; every inch of me was on fire, I could still hear the zap as the electrical current met my flesh, and along with it came the smell of that flesh burning. My senses will never forget those horrible moments. They are forever scarred into me.

"Motherfu-" I cried out, placing a hand on my bruised rips. I need to take a break, I already feel worn out from those two steps. Yet, the sensation in my throat yearns for some refreshment, so I have to keep moving. For a few beats, I leaned against the wall. If I sat down there was a for sure guarantee that I was not getting back up.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Damon appears before me disappointed with me. I could tell by the hint of anger to his tone.

"Oh thank God." I rasped, happy he has come to my rescue yet again, ignoring the disappointment in his tone. "I desperately need some water."

"Let me get you back to bed and I will bring you some." He leans forward to pick me up, but I stop him with a shaky hand.

After a few deep breathes to subside the pain I replied, "I need to move, help me down the stairs instead." Though I was already exhausted, I had to move my muscles and help the blood circulate better.

He shook his head, "Nope, you're not ready yet." He leans in again, but I stop him with two shaky hands this time.

My lips and eyes set into my determination expression, "Yes. Don't argue with an injured woman, you will lose."

He raises his eyebrows, along with the left corner of his lips, "Oh really now?" He takes a step, coming close to my face. "You can't take me physically anymore."

"No, but mentally I can." I lifted a playful, but stubborn, eyebrow back at him. He knows that I am not giving up.

His smirk turned into a full smile, "Fine, hold onto me, but no copping a feel." He playfully points a finger at me in warning.

He circles my waist with his left arm and I grab onto his shoulder and hand. "No promises, I am not fully myself so there is a possibility my hands may go in… inappropriate areas." I joked back, trying to hide my grimace from his contact with my battered body.

"Nothing on me is an inappropriate area for a pretty girl like you." He assists me down another step, which induces more pain upon me but I don't really feel it this time.

I blush at his compliment. Damon Salvatore actually made me blush_. He said I was pretty_. I feel so stupid at my shy reaction. "Thanks I guess." Was all I could think of to say as he slowly and cautiously guided me down a few steps. I winced and flinched at each movement, but it was more bearable with Damon touching me. Yet, every step we took together, the pain was building in each limb and muscle.

"I could carry you." He offers after I winced again, along with a sharp intake of breath. "It'll be faster and cause less pain." He sounded like he really cares about me and is sincerely concerned about my condition. _He is making me nervous. _

I shake my head, cursing mentally at myself for inflicting more pain to myself. "I have to move my muscles. It helps with the healing process." I groan when we take another step, because that time the pain reached my chest.

"That's it." Damon says, fed up with watching my agony.

"No." I whined, but he doesn't listen to my protest. He easily bestows me in his arms.

"Oh hush, you fight too much." I place my hands around his neck to make myself more comfortable. It actually turns out that he is right. The pain isn't as bad when he placed me into his arms. He walked easily the rest of the way.

"You don't listen much." I retorted back, feeling like a child for not being able to take care of myself. He even scolded me about being out of bed.

"Never have, never will kitty cat." He smiles his playful smile as he pushes his way through the doors into the kitchen.

For some reason, I actually missed him calling me that. It is not as disgusting as it was when he first started calling me that. "I am going to give you a nickname and you won't like it." I threatened, my eyes narrowing mimicking his humorous attitude.

"I thought you already did? Dr. Damon, remember?" He places me on the grey marble countertop. It is cold underneath my butt, but it doesn't cause any discomfort. If anything, it soothes the stinging flesh.

"That nickname is actually cool." I glance around the kitchen. There seems to be not a lot of activity that goes on here. "Do you guys even eat? Besides blood." I added, noticing that the only appliances were a refrigerator, microwave, and a blender.

He sees my quizzical gaze at the blender and answers, "Sometimes I get in the mood for margaritas. If I get hungry, I either go out or just get a blood bag from downstairs. We can eat real food, we just don't."

"Oh okay, at least you can still enjoy a cheese burger. Do you know how to cook?" I ask causally, making some conversation. I like talking to Damon. Communication with him makes me feel more at ease staying at his house and caring for me.

"Yes, I am quite handy in the kitchen. Are you hungry? I don't think we have any food here." He opens the fridge, revealing nothing inside. "Just as I expected."

"Good thing I'm not hungry. I'm just really thirsty." I was becoming impatient for some H₂0. My throat and lips were dry, and cracked.

"Coming up, Mademoiselle." He swiftly grabs a tall glass to fill it with water from the sink. The water almost reached the brim. I gulped the whole thing down within seconds. "Want something a little stronger? Bourbon maybe?" He hands me another glass, just filled with water not the strong alcohol he offered.

After I finished that one in the same fashion I replied, "No, I want to hydrate my body not dehydrate it more. Plus, brandy is my hard liquor of choice." I hand him the glass as he takes the other one.

He places one in the sink, and fills the other one up again, "You don't say. I took you for a vodka type of girl."

"Nope, bring me my brandy and coke and it's a party." I recall a memory from when I was seventeen and had my first drink. I imagine the water that currently drink is brandy and coke because now I am craving it.

"I have to see that. When you are fully healed, I say we party." _A private party? _Me party with Damon. That will be one hell of a time.

"I am down for that." I raise my empty glass to apply that I want more.

"Maybe I should just get you a bowl." He takes the glass from me yet again, but this time he lightly bushed his fingers against mine.

"Give me a bucket." I try to act as if it was just a simply touch, but I could feel the spot tingle.

As fills the glass for the last time he asks, "Are you ready to go back to bed, and stay there?"

"Yeah, my need for adventure is done." I hold out my arms, ready to be picked up. "My thirst has been sustained for now."

He hands me the final glass, when I take it in both my hands, he returns me to his built, strong arms. I could not help nut to notice how sculpted they were. When we are about halfway up the staircase I ask, "Can you bring me a book, or a TV? Do you guys even own a TV?" _That is a really good question_, I think to myself.

"No we don't, Stefan and I are not into watching Lifetime or Hallmark." He answers in his comical way.

"There are more stations then that." I roll my eyes at his limited knowledge of TV channels.

He brings me to the room that I currently occupy; it is the one with the only door left open. It is a nice, spacious room. It has a nice homey vibe, unlike the other rooms I have seen here. He lowers me onto the bed, taking extra care when he removes his hands from under me.

"We have plenty of books here, courteous of decades of collecting and hoarding. What do you want? If you say Twilight, I swear I will never let you leave that bed. Actually," His eyes flash with a wicked gleam, "that doesn't sound like such a bad punishment for either of us." He smirks, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me.

I place the glass of water on the night table and pull the soft covers over me. Feeling exposed under his experienced eyes because I am not wearing any bar or panties. "Surprise me." I shrug, not meticulous of what I read. "Now if you had Twilight I would throw you out this window, and it wouldn't be a punishment for me."

He smiles that Damon smile before he leaves the room. He shortly returns with a book in hand, "Here, I just finished this the other night."

I take the thick book and read the title, "_Gone with the Wind_. Awe, how romantic of you, Damon. I actually read this and watched the 1939 film, amazing. So, you read. You actually have spare time for that?" I cannot remember the time I actually sat down and read, it has been so long that I don't even recall the last book I read.

He takes his seat next to me again, and my heart sings a little bit. _I hope that he can't tell_. "When I can't sleep I do. It takes place during the civil war, which I fought in a little bit back when I was human." Damon shrugs as if it was nothing special.

_To me, anything about Damon is special. _"No way! That must have been awful." From what I learned in school and from the novel, for a solider in the civil war it was horrible. Death was a kindness.

"It was. I deserted the confederate army because it was a lost cause and that angered my father. My father and I never got along before that anyways, I was a rebellious son." At the last word, his lips curl into that crooked smirk, proud of that fact.

For Damon to talk to me about his life as a human was so personal and imitate, and it felt wonderful that he was comfortable enough to share this piece of information with me. It made me feel _special._ "I understand that, my parent and I never got along either. That was even before they found out I was a shape shifter."

"Parents suck." He put some emphasis on the last word.

"Some do, I've known some that were pretty awesome." After that comment, we just gazed at each other not knowing what to say. "Shouldn't you go help the others with the Klaus crisis?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to be here and play Dr. Damon." He keeps his intense eyes upon mine, after he suggestive shifts his eyebrows.

I blush again; this is twice in one day. _What the hell is this vampire doing to me?_ He smiles at me, and I return the gesture, gripping the book tightly. _Oh, there is that feeling again. That connection I felt when we were in the kitchen. _Then ruining the moment, Damon's phone begins to vibrate in his pants pocket. I curse the person who is on the other side of the line. He glances at the screen before he answers.

"It's your cousin." There is a pang at my heart. _It would be Elena. _

"Yes?" He answers.

"No way?" _Pause._

"Why is he here?" _Pause._

"I'll be there soon." He hangs up, and returns his phone to his pocket. "Your uncle John is in town."

"What!" I exclaim, the action burns my throat and causes me to feel the soreness in my chest.

"Yeah, he just showed up at your house. I'm going over to see why." He stands to leave, and there is another pang at my heart. He stops the pain by placing a gentle hand on mine, "I'll bring you your stuff when I find out." He walks toward the bedroom door, and orders me, "Stay in bed."

"What about when I get hungry?" I call, panicked at the thought that I will starve.

"Stefan will be by soon." He replies, his voice reaching from the stairs.

_Why is Uncle John in town? _Elena revealed to me that he is her biological father, which is very bizarre. In addition, she informed me that he knows about the secrets of Mystic Falls and Damon had killed him before. However, thanks to a very special piece of jewelry, he lived to see another day. I don't remember much about Uncle John, nothing horrible but nothing good either.

I wonder how Elena is taking it. I would call her, or Aunt Jenna to hear their voice, but I don't have my cell phone with me. I think I will have withdrawals without it.

Damn, I hate being stuck in bed, but I can barely do anything on my own. The most deplorable thing is, is that I can't help. Nothing is much worse than that, besides getting my heart broken by Damon. Instead of dwelling on that fact, I opened the book. It is the original edition; I can tell by the writing and the worn pages.

"Josephine." Someone calls to my name.

_Zap. _

My senses recognize that familiar sound, smell and burning sensation. Hearing my name wakes up from the horrible recurring nightmare. I don't remember where I am, and my arms instinctively out to protect myself from another zap.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, it's just me. You're okay, you're safe." Stefan explains, taking ahold of my thrashing hands. I cry out, the burning intensifies where he touches me. "Josie, you need to calm down."

Soon, I realize where I really am because I almost claw him in the face. My breathing slowly returns to normal and the burning calms down a bit. "Sorry." I clear my throat. "Bad dream."

He releases my arms, knowing he won't put himself at risk of scratches. "It's alright I understand. You went through something traumatic. You're not going to get over it soon."

"No kidding." I snort, very non-lady like of me. "Every time I close my eyes I feel the burning, and my flesh…it's just awful." I caress my forearm, once the skin was flawless and smooth; now it is rough and disfigured.

Stefan gives me a comforting smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Something is wrong. "With time you'll heal. I brought you soup, nothing to heavy yet."

I agree with a very small head nod, ignoring, for now, that something is bothering him. "It sounds good, I'm starving." On cue my stomach growls.

He opens a plastic bag, and instantly I recognize the smell. He got the chicken noodle from the Grill. He shifts a flat pillow in my lap, then placing on top the plastic container with the warm, golden liquid. He barely hands me the spoon when I dig into my first meal in days. I don't even need a utensil.

"I brought you plenty of water. Damon told me to get you the biggest bottle I could find." He lifts up giant jug of water from the bedside.

"Yeah, I'll be done with that before tonight." I say, between sips almost done with my soup.

"That is why I bought two." He brings another gallon of water in his lap.

After my last gulp, I say, "Smart."

He nods, and places them back down on the ground with a loud thud. "How are you feeling?"

I shrug, "A little bit better I guess. The pain isn't as bad as before, but the burns are the worst. They make me hot and they hurt."

"Damon says you have to apply this two times a day." He points to a round jar on the night table next to my head. "It'll help with the discomfort and scarring."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that. So Uncle John is in town." I say, as causal as I can. It sucks being out of the loop of gossip. So far, Stefan and Damon are my only source of information.

"Yeah I heard." He tries to answer nonchalant. Yet from his eyes, I can tell it is a problem to him, but not the problem that is really bothering him.

"Know why?" I hold out my hands for the jug of water.

He lifts the jug, but he doesn't give it to me, "Damon is checking it out." He twists the cap off and poor some of the contents into a smaller glass jug. "So you don't have to use too much of your strength." He clarifies.

"Thanks, you think of everything." I was grateful that I didn't have to lift that huge thing. "Alright. So what's wrong? I can see it on your face." I shift the conversation, cutting straight to the point instead.

After he releases a deep breath, knowing I wasn't going to let it go, "There is something going on with Tyler."

"Like what?" I sip the cold water, as it spreads down my esophagus to throughout my chest. It feels so good.

He rubs his forehead, showing his stress over the situation, "He knows that Damon and I are vampires."

"Geez, you guys know how to keep a secret." I quip at him, to enlighten the tension he is feeling.

"You are the one to talk." He retaliates, allowing me to cheer him up a bit.

"Um…I was forced to talk. Twice." I counter, talking about Damon's robbery of my clothes and Klaus' torture of my body.

"Well, also Damon killed Tyler's uncle Mason." On a serious note, he adds, while he watches my reaction.

_Damon killed someone else. How many of his victims are there? _"Oh?" I try not to give anything way. I didn't know how I honestly felt about that.

"Tyler knows now. Then there is also the fact that Tyler himself is now a werewolf." _How much is he stressing over? _

I sit up, ignoring my body screaming out in objection, "Hold up. Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf? He trigged his curse?" I was beyond shock at this point. By now, I thought I heard it all.

He nods in confirmation, "It happened on the night of the masquerade ball."

I rub my face, not believing what I am hearing. Now I was getting Stefan's stress. My childhood crush is a werewolf, and my current crush is a vampire. "Oh poor Tyler. He doesn't know what he is facing."

"You do?" His eyebrows push together puzzled, also intrigued. For all he know I could be part werewolf.

"Yes, I was friends with a few werewolves. We would run together, or more like make sure they didn't kill people. I have gotten into many fights with werewolves." I elaborate with a short summary.

"So you will be able to help him?" His hope crippled his stress.

I nod my head, "Yeah I can talk to him, but I can't really stop him physically when he changes."

He stands up, "I am going to go talk to him. I will tell him that you can help him."

"Okay, good. Thank you for the soup and water." I wrap my hands around the warm bowl, no longer feeling my stomach eat itself.

"You're welcome, get better." He walks to the door, "Also stay in bed." He vanishes before he could witness my irritated face at him.

"Why does every Salvatore think he can tell me what to do?" I shout, even though he disappeared, but I know he heard me.

I feel so grimy and gross. I am in desperate need of a shower. I hope that no one thinks that I stink, that would be so horrifying. The sun has gone down a few hours ago, and I am halfway through the thousand-paged book. I should be resting, but I am far from tired.

"Damon." I call out, hoping he will help me in my new quest. "Damon." I say louder. Stefan is not home, because he is with Elena. She came by to drop off some fresh clothes for me and some personal belongings.

We didn't talk much when she came by. She just informed that John is here to protect her against the original vampires, who would be Elijah and Klaus. In addition, Stefan and Damon saved Caroline from a bunch of werewolves. I can't believe I missed all the action, but I am glad they were able to save her. The girls; Bonnie and Elena are having a sleep over to cheer her up. They offered to do it here to include me, but I declined. I knew it would be awkward.

"Damon!" I actually yelled that time.

Fed up with being ignored I threw the covers away from me. "Ah!" I gasp out, when I try to stand up. I had to use the night table for some assistance. Damon is going to be mad at me, but I need to wash my body. Moreover, it is his fault that I am out of bed, because he didn't come to me when I called.

When I get to the hallway, become already short breathed. _Where would Damon be? _I ponder as I took a small break. He is home; I heard his voice just a little bit ago. Maybe he is in his room, but I have no idea where that is.

Standing still, I tried to listen for him. I hear his laugh, and it was coming from the door in front of me. At least he is not far, like down stairs for example. I try to knock but he doesn't answer. "Oh for heaven's sake." I wheeze, irritated.

I know this is invasion of privacy but I open the door. Behind it reveals an elegant bedroom room with an extremely large, fancy, bed facing me. I actually expected more from his room; as if it would be one giant sex room almost _Fifty Shades of Grey_ playroom status. This however, is better.

"Damon." I call out again, slowly stepping into the room using the wall again for support.

I walk towards the open door nearest to me. _It is open anyways and maybe it is the closet. _

"Oh my god!" It totally was not the closet.

I turn my head sharply away, and cover my eyes, almost causing myself to lose balance. "I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"What are you doing out of bed Josie?" I hear Damon say, water splashed around the ceramic walls, he was getting out of the tub.

"I was calling your name, but I can see now that you're busy," I clear my throat, before I finish, "with company."

"So, you don't get out of bed, you can get hurt even more." I feel like he is scolding me like a child again. Even though he doesn't have the Christian Grey playroom he can sure be dominating like him.

I remove my hands to give him a piece of my mind and I wish I didn't. He is standing before me, _naked _and wet. "Damn you Damon!" I slap my hands back to my face, stumbling a bit because I let go of the wall.

"Oh relax." I hear his footsteps walking around. "Oh by the way, Josie this is Andie. Andie this is Josie."

"Hi." I say dryly, already hating the woman.

"Hello." She replies, completely unashamed at what I caught them doing.

"Come on, I'm taking you back." I peek through the small slits in my fingers to see he had wrapped a towel around his waist. It didn't help, because I could see his chiseled chest and abs.

"Actually, I came because I wanted to take a shower." I point to the shower, beyond the bathtub.

"Want to join me?" His eyes are low and seductive, and his luscious lips curl in that crooked grin.

"I'll pass. I meant for you just to show me the shower nearest to my room." The nerve that this guy has. I am too angry at the fact he was with another woman that my heart doesn't even skip a beat at the comment.

"You can't do it by yourself." He declares, circling my waist again like before. This time it was different, it was skin on skin contact. He only had a towel covering himself, and I had no undergarments so I felt pretty much naked.

"You're not helping me." I state clearly, feeling the water from his upper body soaking my shirt.

"Why not, I've already seen you naked." He says nonchalant, acting as if it is not a big deal.

"That is not the point!" I cry out, annoyed at him. Mostly because of that scene, I had just walked in on.

"You've seen me naked." His tone changes in that captivating, silky one.

"You showed me your naked body! I didn't ask." I feel so ugly, with all this burns, scratches, and bruises. Yet, he somehow he still makes me feel special.

"At least we are even. I saw you naked, a few times, and you saw me naked." He leads me down the hallway, to a door that was close to my room.

"You're impossible Damon. Just show me the bathroom and return to your 'date'." My voice came out a little too venomous than I wanted.

He smirks down at me as the door opens, "You're jealous."

I give him that 'don't-be-ridiculous look, but I totally am, and he's calling me out on it. "No." I push away, entering the small luxury bathroom. My choice is either a bath or a shower. I decide shower knowing it would be easier to get in and out of. In addition, the last time I was in the tub Damon was declaring his love to Elena, and now he was just making out with some chick in his. I think of this as I walk towards to the glass stall.

Damon places my toiletries on the beige sink counter. I didn't even realize he left. "Thanks." Is all I say when I turn back around to the handle for hot water. I am about to peel off my shirt when I notice he is still here. "You can leave now."

He shakes his head causing his wet, thick, black locks to move. "Nope, I am not leaving."

"Damon." I whine, stamping my foot down. The look on his face tells me that he is not going to depart from this place. "Fine! At least put on some clothes." I grumble.

"I will be able to slip out of this faster if you decide to ask me to join you." He slips his thumb under the cloth, acting as if he was about to whip it off. If I see him naked again I am going to have a heart attack. My mouth drops open in shock, but before I can reply something very non-lady like he says, "Just kidding."

As he walks out, I take this small window of privacy to undress and enter the shower. The hot water immediately relaxes all my tense muscles. I can see the blood and dirt Damon missed flake off me into the water. It feels so nice to be finally washing myself.

"Thanks for waiting." Damon sarcastically says, announcing his presence in the bathroom. I vaguely see him through the steam, and I hope it hides me.

"You took forever." I gab back, letting the water drench my hair.

"Are you okay in there?" He asks after a few minutes pass, "You don't feel like you are about to pass out?"

"So far so good. Can you hand me my hair shampoo and soap please."

I watch him stand up, from leaning against the wall closest to the shower, to go to my small toilette bag. He searches through it until he finds my macadamia hair products. Without notifying me, he opens the stall door. He stands there with that smirk as he places the products on the shower floor. My eyes flicker to his lower body; he is only wearing his dark jeans that hang dangerously low to show the v-cut at his pelvis. I am completely abashed at his risqué actions that I just stood there wide eyed at him.

"See wasn't that hard." He mocks, closing the door and returning to his previous position.

It takes me a little bit to register that I need to finish washing, because I am starting to feel the weariness of this excursion and I am still recovering from the shock. I pump some shampoo out; still wide eyed at the fact Damon saw my naked body, _again_. There was nothing else to do but finish.

"That smells good." He compliments, "I like that scent on you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." I snap, rinsing my hair.

"Well you didn't slap me in the face so I take that as a good sign." I see him shrug. I growl, smacking my hand against the glass as a reply. It hurts me more. "Oh, so scary." He ridicules me, with that undertone of flirtation and sarcasm.

"You better fear me." I use the same tone, minus the flirtation.

"Have you been putting on the ointment I put on next to your bed?" He changes the tune of our discussion suddenly.

"No." I reply with my saucy attitude I use to give to my parents.

"Fine, it'll be your fault you have scars." He gives me the same attitude.

"That is just fine!" I shut the water off, and whip the door open. He didn't expect me to do that and he stands there baffled. "This shouldn't surprise you. You've seen it quite a few times." I shoot back at him.

He shakes his head to clear it, and hands me a towel. He only stares at my eyes during the entire interaction. "I love it when a woman takes charge."

"Good, watch this woman charge right out of here." I turn my nose up and take a step. Instead of my walking graciously out of here, I slip on the marble floor. Thankfully, Damon catches me, and picks me up in his arms.

"You were saying?" I clutch to my towel for dear life.

If looks could kill, "Oh shut up."

He chuckles at my reaction as he walks me back to my room. "It was very cute. You were so determined and angry."

"I swear Damon, you mock me one more time I will end you." He arranges me on the foot of the bed.

He tries to stop the smile growing on his lips, "Need help dressing."

With my stubbornness and temper flaring, I snap at him, "No!"

This makes him laugh, "You're so stubborn."

I tight the towel tighter around my chest. "You're so many things, but jerk off suits you right now."

"And feisty, I love it."

"Can you go now?"

"And miss the show?"

"You've seen enough the past week for the rest of your life."

"This has been the greatest week of my life."

"Why can't you stay charming like that?"

He ponders this a moment, "It would take the fun out of everything."

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight kitty cat." With one last look, he closes the door behind him.

Every minute I invest with him, he makes me like him more.


	9. Chapter 9: El Oso

_**Hey readers. **_

_**I am so sorry I took forever updating, I just been busy even though I am on summer break. I will update as soon as I can. The English translation for the title of this chapter is "The Bear." You find out why soon, of course. This takes place during the episode "Crying Wolf." It took me forever to write it because I didn't know how I wanted to do this episode. I just want to jump to season three already because I have some great ideas. Soon my friends. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this, I am sorry it's short. It wasn't a very long episode and a lot didn't happen it in either. **_

_**Enjoy anyways.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the character Josephine. **_

Chapter 9: El Oso

"Hey Kitty cat, wolf boy is coming up to see you." Damon calls from downstairs, insulting my almost former crush.

I barely returned from using the bathroom, when Damon informed me of the guest. "Okay." I replied, shuffling as fast as I could back to my bed. If I stayed standing up, Tyler would hug me and it would just be awkward.

Today I was feeling better. The scars and burns were slowly smoothing out and less red; however, I still needed help sometimes, because I would lose energy rather quickly. My body was doing overtime to repair itself.

Tyler's footsteps grew closer, and I expected to feel the butterflies to start moving around. "Wow, what happened to you." He greets when he enters the room. He gazes at me, surprised by my appearance. Last time he saw me I was looking hot in my gown at the Masquerade Ball. _Oh, so many things have changed since then. _

The butterflies didn't twitch a wing when we made eye contact. "Tyler, it is nice to see you. Oh, these thing old things I just had an accident, no biggie." I tried to lessening the seriousness of my situation.

He pushed his dark eyebrows together, "It doesn't look that way."

I waved it off. I was becoming tired of being reminded how bad Klaus has disfigured me. "Don't worry about it, but I am worried about you." I changed the subject to what we really needed to discuss.

"Stefan told me you can help me?" He sits down at the edge of the bed. The anxiety could be clearly seen in his neck and shoulders.

"Yes, a few of my friends in Italy were werewolves. I can make sure you don't hurt anyone." He doesn't talk, he only nods his head. The terror in his dark eyes was evident. "Tyler, I won't lie to you, it's going to hurt." Meaning, the transformation.

"I figured it always look like that in movies." He smirked, his smart-ass, jerk side returning for a second.

"It won't be like anything in the movies. All two-hundred and six bones in your body with break, it will be like you are being ripped apart from the inside-" I made him picture what he will go through. "This matter was nothing to jokes about. It is serious and deadly. Soon you will become a werewolf, one of the dangers creatures that I know."

He burst out, "I get the picture! I am scared to death. I don't want to do this." His explosion doesn't surprise me, I expected this or him crying. I prefer the explosion than the crying, another awkward situation I want to avoid.

"I know, this is serious, I am preparing you. You have a right to be scared, but you have to face this. If my friends can do this every full moon, you can too. They grew to learn to live with their beast, and you will do the same." This calmed him somewhat.

"How do you know so much about werewo-…or _us _now? You are not one or you would have said so by now." Knowing someone who understands what he is going through soothed out the tension in his body, I could tell.

"I am close to a werewolf. I swear I think we are cousins or something. I am a shape shifter; hence I can be whatever animal that I want to be." I threw that last part in just in case he asked what exactly a shape shifter, because people always seemed to ask.

This caught his curiosity. He asked an obvious question, "So you can change whenever you want too?"

"Yes, but on the full moon I do get a little restless, so it affects me too in a way." I shrugged, recalling the built of tension from the last full moon. That was the time Damon stole my clothes. My cheeks flush at the memory. Tyler didn't notice the change, he was busy complaining about his curse.

"You are so lucky. I'd rather be that then what I am now." He stares down at his fingers, examining them as if they were not a part of him anymore.

I placed my hands over his, "I am going to get you through this."

"Thanks. I don't know how I can thank you enough." He stared at me for a few seconds. The way he gazed at me was different. At the Masquerade Ball there was attraction in his eyes, I know there was certainly some in mine then. Now, all I saw was gratitude and friendship. I am pretty sure mine are the same way.

"I'll just put it on your tap." I smiled, hoping he returns the favor one day.

He cracks a small smile, but it was enough for me. "I have to get going." The way he said it, it didn't sound good. I just ignored it though.

"Yeah, come by soon." I give him a small squeeze, knowing the pain he will soon go through.

He smiles at me with those perfect white teeth. That was the smile I would see him use when he greeted a pretty girl, or wanted to get out of trouble. Pre-Damon days, that smile would have had me weak in the knees, now it didn't faze me.

When he leaves, I remember that I have to call my aunt, so she knows that I am still alive. I reached over to the end table and picked up my cell phone to call her. We were reunited a few hours ago when Elena finally brought it back to me. Her and Stefan were on a romantic getaway while her father, my uncle John, is in town.

"Hey Jenna." I greeted when she answers after the second ring.

"Jo! Where you been? I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you went back to Italy." She joked, even though I could hear the relief in her voice. I felt the relief too, just hearing her voice made me feel better.

"No I am still United States bound. I just have been really busy." I rolled my eyes. _That was such a lame excuse. _I felt guilty lying to my aunt, especially after seeing her for only a little bit.

"I heard, so you and Tyler Lockwood have been hanging out a lot." She brings up, and normally it went have caused the butterflies in my stomach to go crazy, but they were silent just like before. Maybe he _really_ is my former crush. There have been plenty of signs telling me so.

Just then, Damon saunters into my room, causing the butterflies to flutter all around, running into the walls of my stomach. "Yeah, it-it's been cool to see all of my old friends." His sudden entrance causes me to loose focus for a second. I avoided talking about Tyler. I just felt flustered with Damon in such a close radius.

"Is he your boyfriend yet? Has he made that commitment to you?" Jenna teased, yet she was probing for some juicy information about the Lockwood hottie and me.

I giggled embarrassingly, and because Damon made a funny face at her comment, "If my relationship status changes you'll know." It was my clever way to avoid the subject. In addition, it was another way for me to avoid the scary reality that my heart had, in fact, moved on to Damon.

I woke with a start, the electricity still buzzing in my ears. My heart was racing, pounding against my rips repeatedly. I lay back down, drenched in sweat, and in need of hydration. I quenched the thirst with two glasses of water. Stefan made sure I always had water. The nightmares were becoming less intense each time I went to bed. I guess it was because I was healing and looking more human. I never slept so much in my life, and had the same nightmare so many times.

The lamps at the end tables were the only source of light. The sun must have gone down a few hours ago. The room felt hot, so I threw the covers away from me. Yesterday I was barely able to do that, and today I accomplished it. Well it didn't take me a few times to throw them fully off me.

The ointment that Damon gave me actually helped with the scarring and burns, so I put some more on. I wanted my soft, flawless skin to return. This maybe one of the worst times in my life, but Damon has actually made it tolerable. I smile thinking about him. He has completely changed my perspective about him. Just a few days ago, I never thought that was possible. Don't get me wrong, he still has some glitches, like killing people, but I just can't help myself. He is my downfall.

While I spread the cooling ointment on my legs, I heard some banging coming from downstairs. It was not the normal kind, like someone pissed off, or looking for something, it was the kind of banging like a fight or a struggle.

I hear a women's voice, "So I hear you have the moonstone."

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment, right now."

"Damon?" I called, standing up. I lost my balance for a few seconds, but I regained it soon. His voice replied to the woman, I was sure of it.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk. Someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

The woman reply's, "This time, it will be you."

_Over my dead body. _Damon groans and this reinforces that he was in trouble. Without even thinking, I took off towards the stairs. Rapidly my energy was draining, and my body was already pain. However, my heart was in pain more by the sound of Damon suffering.

His words, that confirmed he did in fact killed Tyler's uncle, did not stop me from jumping in to save him. With little energy I had left, I shifted into a bear instead of a panther. It was hard to cause my brittle frame to expand into such a gigantic figure. It had to be done. I pushed my body to do so. The fur was thick and dense. The body was bulky and durable.

The reasons for my choice of shift were, it is scarier, and I could cause more damage to whoever is downstairs. I was weak internally, but on the outside, I was stronger than a hundred men were. Firstly, I rampaged my way towards the man with the chains since he was inflicting the pain. The chains were connected to this torture collar around Damon's neck.

He was beyond shock at the thing that was coming after him. If he were human, he would of had a heart attack. I swiped him across the room with my right massive paw. The others charged at me, but I stood on my hindquarters ready for their counter attacks.

I noticed Alaric dead on the floor, but the nifty jewelry on his right ring finger confirmed that he would come back again. So didn't have to worry about him. Damon was my main concern. He was the one they were after. In addition, once he was killed he wouldn't come back. If they killed him right. I shielded Damon, protecting him from all angles.

Each one didn't stand against my strength and speed. My defense in this form was too much for them to handle, even as a pack. In seconds, they were on the floor, like their friend. I could sense right away that they werewolves, so I stood a chance against them. The pack didn't stay down for long though, and neither did my transformation.

Rather quickly, I lost all of my energy. I roared as loud as I could, the windows and glasses in the room shook with much intensity. I was grateful they didn't break though, I did not want to pay for the repair. I was hoping it would be enough to scare the pack scramble away. Of course, it didn't work. I could no longer hold form, so I had to return to my human state. There I was, on the floor, naked, and at their mercy.

"Josie, get out of here!" Damon yelled at me as he aggressively tried to break the chains they bounded him to the chair.

I was too weak to move from the floor. Every part of me was aching from the large transformation. My body knew it wasn't ready, but I took the chance. I took the chance for Damon. The wolves were closing in on me. "What the hell was that?" One said.

"I have no idea, but we have to kill her before she does that again." Another stated. _They had nothing to worry about, I wouldn't be able to transform anymore tonight._ I tried to calculate a way to escape, but there wasn't an opportunity for me to take.

"Get away from her!" Damon struggled harder, as they grew closer.

When I thought my end was here, Elijah steps in to rescue us. "You looking for this." He calmly walks down the stairs to place the smooth, cloudy stone on the coffee table. _Well I'll be damned, he would have it. _He motions towards the stone, "Go ahead. Take it." It was a either a trick, or a challenge. Either way, it did not sound good for the pack.

The wolves no longer wanted to kill me. Instead, they turned their attention to the original vampire. They were hesitant about his presence, not knowing what to do. _Hell,_ _I wouldn't either._ The first brave, and stupid, werewolf lunged towards the stone. I thought I was a badass. He had his heart out of their chest cavity so fast, that I barely crawled an inch towards Damon. Then the next two did the same tactic, and Elijah collected their hearts as well. He had majority dead in his vampire form, than I had them on the floor when I was a bear. Unfortunately, the female werewolf escaped with her heart still inside her body.

The werewolf that was pulling on the chains cowardly hid under his shirt. Elijah walked towards him, "What about you sweetheart, hmm?" He grabbed the person by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to face him. "You want to take a shot?" He was toying with him, and I didn't mind it. "No? Yes? No?"

The werewolf was scared the death, knowing he did not stand a chance. "Where is the girl?" Elijah asks.

Damon answers, "I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah nonchalantly states, knocking the guy out with his right elbow. If Elijah was a boxer, he would've had a hell of a career.

When the commotion was done, Elijah turned his attention towards us. For a second I was scared that we were next. We didn't stand a chance. Damon was wounded and I was weak, our tag team would have failed.

"Remarkable." he comments, staring right at me, "In my lifetime I have never encountered anything like you." I was surprised, and enlightened that we weren't his next victims.

"Thanks?" I questionably answered, not knowing how to reply to that.

"How are you able to do that? Magic?" Now I caught another original vampire's attention with my abilities. _Is that good or bad? I hope that he is nothing like his brother. _

"Nope, just plain old me. Thank you for saving us." I thanked, grateful that he did so. I was not ready to be wolf chow yet. I finally made my way towards Damon, ignoring the fact that now Elijah, and a few _now _dead werewolves, have seen me without clothing. So far, Elijah was not being a pervert and checking me out, so he must be a gentlemen, to an extent.

"You are quite welcome." Seeing that I could barely assistant Damon out of the binds, Elijah easily breaks all the chains restraining Damon. "So you realize that this is my third time I've saved your life now?" The last part was for Damon, who ignored him.

His neck was bleeding badly. "Are you okay?" As soon as he was free, he grabs me a blanket from the sofa, bypassing the fact that he was bleeding profusely.

"Yeah," I sniffled, clutching the blanket tightly around me, "I couldn't hold my form anymore. Your neck-"

"Don't you ever do that again. You should've stayed in your room." He interrupts, scolding me yet again.

I looked at him as if he was crazy, "Would you have done the same thing? No."

"You could have been killed." He helps me up from my position on the floor. I let him do so, since I was exhausted. I will definitely feel this excursion in the morning.

"Well I didn't, so get over it. You need to fix your neck, it's gross." I snapped back, angry with him for being angry with me when all I was doing was trying to save him.

His steal blue eyes lowered, in that playful yet threatening matter, "You need to start listening to me." His voice was more threatening than playful.

"If you are going to keep demanding me to do things it is not going to end well for you." I made my voice equally threatening.

"I am trying to keep you alive." He squeezes my arm, but not enough to hurt me.

I rip my arm away, which hurt. "Well I am still breathing."

"So how long have you two been married?" Elijah jabs at us, entertained with our argument.

Damon and I both held the same expression when we both looked at him. "See that door?" Damon points in front of him "Use it." I was ready for Elijah to leave too.

Elijah laughs, "I have finished what I came here to do." He turns to leave, but before he walks through the door he says directed at me, "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"I am so going to kill that guy." Damon declares, after watches the original vampire take the stone with him. _Will Damon add to the list of people he has killed?_

I pushed my question away. My anger towards Damon was not over yet, and neither was our argument. "Listen here Damon Salvatore," he looks at me in astonishment, "yeah I used your full name, stop telling me what to do. I will take into consideration what you have to say, but the final decision is mine. You got that?" I was finishing this argument, and I was going to win it as well.

Those eyes, that were more threatening before, altered to their playful versions, my favorite ones. "Let's not fight anymore, _wife. _Even though I like it when you do." He swings me into his arms. The pain that I was feeling, lessened when he touches me.

_Damn him._ _Why does he have to be so cute? _I could barely hold back the smile, along with the laugh, "I hate you."

He starts to take me to the couch that doesn't have dead werewolf bodies on it, "No you don't. Also, I don't believe in divorce."

I place my arms behind his head, feeling his soft, thick black hair, "Neither do I, I'm Catholic." He certainly can change my mood.

"Then we are stuck together, _forever_." He adds the wiggle of his eyebrows at his last word. My heart pumps vigorously at the way he said forever, with him and me in it. The butterflies whipped wildly around in my stomach.

"Till death do us part, oh wait you are already dead." I giggle, feeling victorious. I was also trying to hid my excitement. _I have so many dead jokes. _

Damon smirked, knowing he had a comeback for me, "Actually, I can never die so technically-"

"Yeah just let it go." I cut off. I couldn't handle anymore cute things he said. Every time he talked to me, I felt the pull towards him strengthen.

"Well, I certainly have a mess to clean." He states, looking around the room. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Okay, so you get mad at me for trying to save your life, but not mad at me for helping you clean. What is you deal?" I leaned my head back, becoming mentally exhausted.

He holds his hand in surrender, "I was just asking."

"You should start with the bodies they are creeping me out." I tried not to look at them. I have seen bodies before. They were the ones that I couldn't save from the wrath of my werewolf friends. Those memories are the ones that I try not to think about, but they always seem to find a way to pop into my mind.

Even though my friends have taken lives, they are not bad people. Some of them are good as Elena. Maybe that's why when I found out Damon has killed people it didn't damage my view on him. I mean come on he's a vampire, it's not a shock. I still don't know how to feel about it, or how to deal with it. All I know now is that there is good inside of him, somewhere. I witnessed it first hand, and I still see it.

As Damon cleans his living room, I try to get some rest. I close my eyes and listen to him move around. The next time I open them I notice that Damon already gotten rid of the bodies, and his neck was healed. I was about to say something to him but he was talking on the phone.

While Damon moves the chair, that he was just being tortured in a few minutes before, he says, "So he planned to kill her all along."

Bonnie reply's, "Yeah, the sacrifice is about of Elijah's plan."

Before Damon hangs up he says, "Got it loud and clear." _Guess he never says goodbye._

"So Elena is not going to be saved?" I ask, trying to make sure I heard right.

He answers, "Nope." If he was upset about it, he didn't show it. I wanted to know how he felt about it. Something is going on between us, or I could just be imagining it.

"Then we are." I declare. Damon and I stared at each other, knowing that neither of us was going to let her go. It made me happy and sad at the same time, because I love my cousin and I would die in her place any day, but knowing that Damon would do the same hurt. Maybe this was my sign to push Damon out of my heart and mind. Yet, thinking about that hurt my heart more.

Just then, Alaric starts to awaken. "Finally." Damon sighs, picking up the chains that held him, "You missed all the fun."

"Not really." I say, shaking my head.

He doesn't say anything, Alaric just sits in a chair, to call his girlfriend, my aunt. She was his first priority when he came back to life. "Yeah, sorry. I-I—I've just been grading papers." His hair was a complete mess. He rolls his eyes, knowing that was a lame excuse. The way I did earlier. Jenna had been lied too twice today by people she cares about. That doesn't make me feel good.

"Honestly, uh…" Damon rolls the blood stained carpet, running into Alaric with it by accident or making sure, he didn't tell her the truth. Damon mouths sorry as he walks away with it. "I fell asleep. I'm sorry." Alaric tries to make his lie seem more legit. "Jenna, I'm a jerk." He was trying to pull every technique he could, but it only made it worse.

"No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're ok." She replies sadly.

"Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, ok?" He promised. I just hope he kept it for my aunt's sake.

"Sure. Sounds great." _She didn't sound very excited. _

"All right. Good night, Jenna."

"Good night."

He hangs up, looking awful. It was a very awkward conversation, and I had to sit there and listen to it.

"'It's fine', totally does not mean 'it's fine' to a woman. You're done for, you know that right?" I explain to him.

"I figured." He sighs, leaning back in the chair closing his eyes. He was mentally drained as well.

I joke, seeing a bright side to the situation, "Good thing you'll come back to life when she kills you." He cracks a small smile.

"I am gonna call your cousin." Damon states from somewhere upstairs. Hence, he was going to tell Elena I put my life in danger and she was going to give me this huge lecture, even though her life is always in danger. I did not want to hear a lecture tonight.

"Are you telling on me?" I was half playing, and the other half was really asking. He doesn't responded. I turn and say to Alaric, "What a punk." Then I yell when I hear him talking to someone, "Snitch!"


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner and a Funeral

_**Hey readers. **_

_**I am completely sorry at how long it took me to write this chapter. I was thinking were I should go, or focus on. Plus, I don't know what I am going to do for the next few episodes/chapters, so it might take me a little bit to figure that out. I promise I will try to update every week but school is starting again on Monday. Yay. If I don't, just don't hate me please. **_

_**This chapter focus a lot on Damon and Josie. I know, I know. I am team Delena as well. I swear they will happen, and the consequences with relationships because of that. **_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. **_

Chapter 10: Dinner and a Funeral

I should have let Damon die.

Right now, I feel like I had been ripped, chewed, and digested by werewolves. My muscles were sore, the bundle of fibers tight and are hard as stone. On the bright side, my skin wasn't burning and tender as usual. I just feel like I worked out for hours at the gym. Maybe just shifting is equivalent to exercising. This thought pleased me. I just discovered a new weight loss program for myself.

I hear the familiar footsteps entering my room, and then came the voice that go along with them, "Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood. Thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to…"

From my position, which is face down between the pillows, I roll over onto my side to glare at Damon, who looked like he wasn't doing anything wrong. This simple task caused all the tight muscles pull in reluctance. The drowsiness from my eyes tells me that I didn't get enough sleep. He smiles a greeting to me, while he flips a dragger in his hands to emphasize, or anticipate, shoving the instrument into the original vampire's million-year-old heart. Damon could not wait to do that to Elijah, while I couldn't wait to go back to bed.

He was talking on the phone, probably with my cousin or his brother. I had a few more seconds before he would turn his full attention towards me. With a loud huff, I plummet back down into the folds of warmth. The blankets and pillows happily swallowing me back in comfort.

"Exactly." He states, still on the phone.

_Yep, definitely should have let him died._ Sleep is very important to me. You have to be an even more important person in order for me to interrupt this special alone time. He nudges my shoulder, which causes me to gasp inwardly at the contact. Any movement, external or internal is going to be hell. He nudged me again when I didn't respond to acknowledge the initial contact. I growled a low rumple of warning. If he were going to touch me again, he knows that he would get something unpleasant in return.

"Well I got a crafty little dagger. Oh trust me Stefan, I 'm gonna dot all my T's. I don't want any surprises. Yes, Stefan, I've become you. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day." He hangs up changing course from murder to sunshine, "What are you still doing in bed? It's a beautiful morning." This time he was talking to me. I still hadn't decided if he was worth interrupting my special alone time.

It didn't help that he was way too chipper for me too. "Go away." I grumbled, burrowing even further into my sanctuary.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's wrong with my baby bear, the bed not just right?"

_Oh god, not another nickname._ "What is wrong is that I am not sleeping." The words were muffled, lost in the pleasant abyss, but he still understood me.

He moved away from the side of bed, which should have alarmed me. Believing he finally left, he proved me wrong by ripping the covers off, exposing me to the cold. "Bet you're awake now."

I curled myself into a tight ball, trying to savor the warmth, "Why do you torment me? What have I done to you? I saved your life." I tried to replace the pillows as my blanket to savor the depleting warmth. It wasn't working the way I wanted.

He rolls the blanket into a messy ball and throws it aside, "I will take that as a thank you. Now get up." He takes the pillows as well, one at a time, "You've been sleeping too long. You need to get out, get some air." He throws them along with the blanket, all far enough from me not to be able to reach for.

I throw the last pillow that I clung too at him, not caring about the pain that it inflicted on me doing so, or that now I lost all the reasons for staying in bed, "Does it look like I can rejoin the world?" I snap at him, upset that he disregarded my feelings about the scars and burns covering every inch and every part of me. The world wasn't ready for me yet, and I felt the same way about it.

Leaning in close to me, supporting himself on the edge of the bed, "Well, you look pretty good to me." He smiles that devilishly smile. He nods towards the mirror, hinting that I should take look at my reflection.

My eyes lower, screeching for any sign that he was messing with me. I look down at my arms to see that my skin was normal again. I screamed with more delight than surprise. I jumped from the bed to look at the mirror hanging against the wall, shortly not feeling any of the soreness.

Every part of me, that I saw, was smooth and supple again. There was no indication of any damage. It was a complete miracle. It only took me a few days to heal externally, however it felt like a lifetime. Everything was just as it was before, until I saw my chest. Right above my heart, where Klaus placed his final blow, that was supposed to end me, was something that was hard to comprehend medically.

Some of the skin was slightly discolored, darker than my natural color. If I looked closer, I could see it was a distinct design, thin, swirling vines with attaching leaves, spreading its way from the core of my heart to cover my left breast, almost reaching the bottom of my neck. I had never seen anything like this before. If it wasn't permanently on my skin I would have thought it was cool, but since I know where it came from, it was just a horrible reminder. A reminder that literally will never be forgotten, or ever leave me. In addition, being internally damaged wasn't bad enough already.

It must have come from the electrical shock. The amount of voltage that coursed through that area must have scared the skin tissue. The lines that looked like vines were probably my veins and arteries. The leaves looking things were something I couldn't explain. They were out of my scope of knowledge about the human anatomy. In some way, this brought some comfort, because I was scared of knowing the truth behind the scar. Or whatever it was.

"Now, there's my pretty girl." Damon places his hands on my shoulders, glad to see me happy.

I roll my eyes, "Such the charmer." My fingers grazed the new mark. It was smooth just like everywhere else, not rough or coarse like scars or burns usually are. It was as if it was actually my skin.

"Just for my best girl. How are you feeling? Besides the obvious." He eyed the place I touched, but thankfully didn't comment. He probably will later though.

"Much better, I just feel sore." I rolled my neck, hearing small pops to empathize the tension in the muscles, "It's probably from the shifting. My body wasn't ready." I moved my hand to rub the back of my neck, feeling the bulging knot.

He begins to stroke that area, his thumb digging into the center of the bunched bundle of fibers. I exhale sharply, as the ball starts to unravel under the pressure. He was good at this. "If I could, I would do this all day, but I have to get going." He presses his thumb deeper, "Come with me."

I watch Damon work on my neck in the mirror, our eyes catching contact at his last statement. I would rather he stay here and let him cure me everywhere. "Not today, I think I just need one more day of solitude." When I finished declining him, the knot gave in, finally releasing.

"Alright." He removes his grip from around my neck, sliding the tips of his fingers along the beginning of my spine, to about my shoulder blades. The physical contact caused goose bumps to erupt across my flesh.

It took me a few tries to get out what I wanted to say, "Give my regards to the world outside." I lightly brush my fingers against the fragile area, finding it satisfied, along with the goose bumps.

He stops a brief second, hand on the doorframe, almost debating whether to leave or not, "I will. I'm sure it misses you." He smiles, moving his way out of the room. I guess he chose to leave, while I chose to sacrifice my sleep for him. I hope this is not a foreshadowing.

Damon leaves me there, recovering from his touch, which was so _intimate_. He was only helping me out, yet it felt different to me, almost sensual and pleasurable. The place he kneaded felt better, however, my other parts needed his assistance. However, I was on my own to fix myself. In addition, maybe he was worth cutting my special time short, even if he left.

_Ugh, I need to get ahold of myself. _

For the rest of day, while Damon was away, I tried everything to get rid of my soreness. I took a long warm bath, with aromatherapy to help relax. The bath salts smelled good, and cleared my sinus, but that was it. Afterwards, I tried to stretch, doing yoga poses from what I could remember. There was little success from all those techniques. It all had to do with my mind.

There was too much going on inside there. There was just a cluster of thoughts, which I was unable to abolish. These things were leading me to more stress, therefore to lose focus.

_Damon, Damon, Damon_. He was the main star of my distractions. He has been plaguing me for too long, and it was just getting worse. I was becoming annoyed at my escalating attraction to him, mentally and most definitely physically. He did things to me, stirred things inside that no one else had accomplished before. I am a strong person, but he makes me feel vulnerable. I was cruel to him, but now all I feel is compassion. I use to hate him, now…I _feel_ for him.

I wonder if that is how Elena feels towards him.

_No, I will not go there. I can't. _

For the hundredth time I did the downward dog, the muscles, in the multiple areas this position targets, screamed out in resistance. Yet, I pushed from my hands, feeling the pull through the shoulders, down my back, toward the heels of my feet.

"Now this is what I like to walk in on." Damon declares, standing in the doorway.

At the sudden announcement of his presence, it startles me and gravity takes ahold. I fall right onto my shoulder, which takes the full impact of my weight. "You really know how to bring a girl down." I whine, rolling onto my back.

"Sometimes not the way I like." He reaches out his free hand. The other one held a garment carrier. He pulls me up in one easy movement, alarmingly close to his face with mine, "How's trying to heal your body going?" His breath swept over my face, dazzling me at how good it smelled.

To clear my head, I took a step to the side, "So far, unsuccessful." I breathed out, almost in a pout at failure. I turn away to wipe the sweat from my face. It was embarrassing to be perspiring like crazy with a hot guy right in front of you. I hope that I didn't stink. _I really worry a lot about my body odor. _Especially since even Damon's breath smelled good.

It had been a few hours since I last saw Damon, but the spot he fondled itched to experience him again. Some other places itched to experience him too. _Whoa, calm down now. _I thought to myself, trying to forget about those certain places.

He comes to stand beside me, and then wiggles his fingers, offering them, "My hands are at your beck and call."

"I'll make an appointment later." I dismiss the offer, using the towel to wipe the spot to make the itch stop. Hopefully, also ceasing the other itches.

"Don't leave them waiting too long now."

There was another moment we shared. For a few seconds we stood there, watching one another, waiting. I don't know what for though. It made me feel like I was the only one he wanted. My cousin wasn't on his mind, it was just me. He opened his mouth to say something. I observed intently the bottom lip, remembering their taste. He pulls it back against his top lip changing his mind, very much to my disappointment. Since this morning, there has been this tension between us, and it's just been building. Now that I think about it, maybe it has been amplifying since we met.

He swings the garment carrier, placing it between us, momentarily slicing through that tautness, "I got you something."

I raise a curious eyebrow, "What for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" He cocks his lips to side, doing his sexy smirk.

"Damon, everything you do is for a reason." I take the garment carrier, gently laying it down on my still unmade bed.

"Okay, that might be true." He rolls his eyes.

I unzip the bag, the first thing I saw was a ton of tissue keeping the piece of clothing safe. At first, I was gentle with it and then they grew annoying so I started to rip them. I couldn't wait anymore, I wanted so badly to see what Damon got me. I stopped ripping when I felt something soft. It was so soft that it must have been silk.

With even more gentleness, I removed the dress. The main color was emerald green that reached down the dress where, almost touching my knees, it lightens to sea foam white. At the bottom, there are delicately placed designs of white blooming flowers, outlined by the green.

"Wow Damon, I never would have guessed you had taste. You always wear the same things." I kind of complimented, and kind of teased. I held the material against me, already knowing it would fit. He knows my size because of all the times he has seen me naked.

I went to the mirror to examine myself, "Why green though?" I ask. Black and blue were my usual colors.

"You needed some _variety_." He does his Damon face, which consisted of widening then lowering his eyelids, while moving his eyebrows upwards, and twisting his lips in his signature smirk. Somehow, this became my face facial expression of his. It was so mischievous, practically _sinful_.

I titled my chin up, acting as if I was offended, "Maybe you should practice what you preach."

"Give me that dress back." He reaches towards it. He was still holding that smirk.

I twisted away from his clutches, gripping tightly to my new possession, "You look good, calm down." I mocked, returning the dress to where it was safe in the garment carrier. "Now, the reason for the dress?"

"I'm having a dinner party, with Elijah as the guest of honor. Or dishonor, depends on how you look at it."

"Do you really think that's smart Damon?" I sit down on the bed, leaning back on my forearms. "It seems a little funny that you're inviting him over. I mean, if I was Elijah, I would be suspicious and watching you carefully."

"Oh, I know he is. That's why I also invited your aunt. Dissolve some of that suspicion. He thinks I won't do anything in front of her, but -" He eases that important information into the conversation.

My eyes widened in shock, and I interrupt him, "What? Jenna is coming over here?"

"Yep, so it's also Elijah's funeral and a family reunion. Two for one. You're welcome." He smiles at me as if he solved world hunger in two seconds.

"Thanks for telling me now." I was starting to freak out a little bit. I knew I was supposed to see my aunt sometime soon, but not today soon.

"Why? You look normal again. There is nothing to freak out about." He shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal.

"She's going to wonder what I'm doing here. Also, I wanted one more day to myself." I cover my face with my hands, stressed even more so.

He waves it off, "Just say I invited you. And you do not need any more time. Stop putting off the inevitable." He provokes me, pushing me.

"Yeah, that's totally a good explanation. As for the second part, good point." I mumble, knowing that he was right.

"Isn't it? I know what I am doing Josie."

"Get out." I point towards the door.

He walks backwards towards the exit. Before he disappears around the corner he says, "You're welcome for the dress."

"Thanks, it's perfect for a funeral."

With a sigh, I fall back onto the bed, already dreading the dinner party. I know my aunt, she is going to know something is up and I will have to lie to her again.

_What I am I going to do with my hair?_

For sure, Andie is going to be here tonight. I sigh, rolling over on to my side, forgetting that my muscles hated any kind of movement. Tonight was going to suck.

Damon didn't even give me a time to be ready by. _How is he even going feed this people? _I don't want to know. All these silly questions were just clustering my head even more so, and it was already full up there. Soon it was going to burst.

Maybe for my hair I'll leave it natural. No, it looks better straight. What would Damon like?

_Son of a bitch! I have a problem. _

A few hours later of just laying around pondering, I finally decided on what I was doing with my hair. I already washed it this morning so I just rewetted it, reviving the curls. I pulled a few of them back, away from my face, tying them with a hair tie. My hair cascaded down my back, flowing nicely because of the layers. The ponytail gave me some volume, and made me almost look like a Greek Goddess.

For my makeup, I went simple. Usually, I would have done smoky but I toned it down with earthly tones of brown to compliment the color of my skin and eyes. The rest was light foundation, a rosy cheek stain, and a classic pink lip-gloss.

When I put on my dress, everything came together nicely, especially when I put on my white flats. _What now Andie? Great, I haven't even seen the girl and I was already talking crap. _

Damon was already downstairs with her, setting up. I was going to go help him, but she showed up and I decided to stay up here in the safe zone. Now, it was time for me to rejoin the world.

I had to admit I was a little scared at first, but Damon was right. I couldn't keep putting this off, even if I was sore as hell. With a big smile on my face, I descended the stairs, trying not to remember that last time I was here I was saving Damon. I heard the voice that made me want to run upstairs, but also run to it at the same time.

"Oh I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything." _Ugh._ That voice was Andie, which I automatically roll my eyes.

On that cue, I entered the dining room, "Hey Jenna."

She turns around quickly at the sound of my voice, "Jo!" She exclaimed, soon convinced that it was really me when we made eye contact. We wrapped our arms around each other. It felt so good to be in her tiny arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, breaking our hug, but not our contact as she held onto both my arms.

For a second I went blank, soon the lies will come that I have to tell her. "Damon invited me." At least that wasn't a lie.

Her eyes squinted, taken back by my answer, "Why would he invite you?" I could already see her mind working, imagining things that weren't true. Maybe not entirely.

Our reunion was shorted lived, also stopping the soon interrogation, when someone announced his or her presence at the door. She goes to answer it, since Andie left to the other room. She leaves me for a brief second, and yet I already miss her.

The other side of the door shows Uncle John. _Damon left out that he was going to be here too. He can make someone feel so out of the loop._

"Who invited him?" Jenna sighs, already annoyed at him before he even steps into the house.

Damon walks around the corner, not pleased either, "John. Surprise. Leave." _Okay, he didn't know he was going to be here either. It makes me feel a little bit better._

John sees me, which it catches him totally off guard, "Hey Jo, nice to see you again." He greets me, bypassing Damon, who notices me after John acknowledged me.

"Hi, Uncle John." I smiled slightly, not going in for a hug, even though he was about to go in for one.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided that I couldn't miss out on all of the fun and games." He tells to Damon. _And people hate Damon, I think everyone hates Uncle John more._ "So, Jo, when did you get back? You look good."

Before I could even answer, Jenna just walks away, taking me along with her. We leave the room to where the table was set up. She was marking her territory that I was _her _family, meaning I was on team Jenna. As soon as we rounded the corner, another notification goes off, indicating that someone is here.

"I think that's Elijah." My aunt leaves me again, to either confirm or deny her hypothesis.

"Yeah, you go find out." I say, feeling a little displeasure at her excitement.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. You look incredible." The vampire's voice fills the room.

I fought the urge to throw up. "Is there any brandy around?" I ask at loud to myself, not looking forward to this dinner. Damon and Andie will be cup caking, and Jenna with Elijah will be making goo-goo eyes at each other. This was not going to be a good time.

"Thank you." She replied, a smile very evident in her tone.

Yeah, this dinner was going to suck. I said it once, and I am going to keep saying it until it's over. All too soon the guest started to herd into the room I was already waiting in. I waited for everyone to sit because I didn't know where I should be placed. I assumed Andie would sit next to her, for now, man, but she didn't.

The table only had room for six, Damon placed me next to him, thankfully positioning Jenna between her friend and me. Small conversation was already flowing, nothing that I was interested in. I seemed so out of place with these adults, even though I was twenty-one.

"I have to say, Josie, you look beautiful tonight. That dress, where ever you go it, has excellent taste." Damon purrs as he pushes my chair in, directing where I would sit. _Is he trying to stir some trouble?_

I didn't even know he was behind me until he spoke, "Oh, this old thing? I found it in my closet, never been worn." I brush the compliment off, hoping to defuse the trouble he probably started. _Take that smartass. _

Jenna eyed us, watching our reactions to one another, "So Josie, have you seen Tyler? No one's seen him for a while."

I turned my attention towards her, just moving from one uncomfortable subject to another. "I have no idea." I shrug, getting a little warm under her curious gaze.

"Huh, I wondered with all that time you guys spent together." She takes a bit, all the while studying my reaction at the mention of Tyler.

I shrugged again, hoping she will leave me alone, at least for now, "It's not any of my business."

While Jenna filled Damon's glass of wine, she moves onto him, "I hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah your family is so not the founder of this town." She suddenly switches gears to my relief.

Before he takes a drink, "Hmm, do tell." He winks at me. Thankfully, no one caught that. He loves stirring up crap.

Elijah answers with that suave accent, and proper posture, "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from prosecution." _Well isn't he so knowledge. Walking the earth since the day it was created sure did help. _

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna jokes, taking another bite enjoying conversing with Elijah.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie interjects. Obviously, she's compelled not to remember anything about the secret supernatural population in Mystic Falls. It shows that Damon doesn't trust her.

I hold back a snort, while Damon and I shared a look. More than half the guests here know what is out there in the world. Almost half the guests here were a part of that secret population.

Damon sarcastically explains to Elijah, "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says that was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded-up, they were tied to stake in a field together and, uh, burned." Elijah counters. He said all this to Jenna, like he really only wanted to talk to her. As if he knew he was looking at Jenna too much, he turned to her boyfriend, "Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the…"

_Stop looking at her. _I thought to myself, barely touching my food. It tasted good, Damon can cook even if I never seen him do it.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society." Jenna takes a drink of her wine. Andie laughs at the semi-joke.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John adds his input to the conversation.

"Or someone who was there." I whispered before taking a drink myself. Damon and Elijah were the only one who heard me.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?"

Elijah was irritated at the question, even though it was a simple one. He knew Damon was asking him something he intended of hiding. "You know…a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

Damon smirks, knowing the place where the witches was sacrifices was of importance to the old vampire, "Of course."

Knowing the room was filling with tension, "So the food is really good_._"_ Damn, that was lame._

"Yes, I quite agree with Josephine. It has been a while since I had a home cooked meal." Elijah compliments, smiling charming the women, minus me of course. I was still shivering at the way he said my name. "How long have you been in Mystic Falls?"

I took another bit of food, trying avoid any awkwardness that I was feeling. I didn't realized he asked me a question. "Miss Sommers?"

"Oh, that's not her last name, it's Russo." Jenna steps in.

"Really? So you're Italian?" I should have just stayed quite. Elijah switched his concentration to me.

"Yes, my father side is." I replied, desiring so much not to talk to him, especially about myself. He could gather any information and use it against me.

"Her mother is one of my sisters." Jenna takes another step in my business, giving more information to the calculating vampire, the master manipulator. If she gave anymore, I swear he'd know my date of birth and social security number, both the American and the Italian one.

"Parli italiano?" _Speak Italian. _He asks, speaking my father's native language.

"Un po." _A little. _I answer, feeling like he was going to say he was going to kill me in Italian and no one else would know what he was actually saying; expect maybe Damon, but I was not entirely sure.

"Where are your parents?"

"Why, are you going to tell on me?"

"What is there to tell?"

"Nothing, I'm completely innocent.

"Then you don't have to worry."

When the dinner had turn toward getting to know me, Damon intervenes, "Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." I breath out the air that I had been holding. I gave a look that Damon would understand was relief.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric holds of this empty class.

"Josie, come help me." Damon states standing up from his seat.

Then Andie looks at Damon, exchanging some kind of signal , "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.

_Ewe, stop looking at him like that. _Jenna saw my face, which caused her to spark another thought in her mind or help develop the one she already has.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah tosses his napkin down on his plate. _He just so polite, yet evil. _

"I like you." Andie points to Elijah.

"Alright slut." I whisper again, walking away with Damon.

"Here you are gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna hands John a few plates.

"Here, here. Put me to work." I here Alaric say before I stopped listening. She barely even looked at him throughout the dinner. She was so enthralled with Elijah.

I follow Damon and he pours me a drink, which I have been silently begging for since before the dinner started.

"So, let me guess, in addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon says, handing me the drink. Was face was utterly confused until I saw that he wasn't talking to me.

Elijah walks about the room, casually look, so at ease, "Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?"

Damon gives nothing away, "Maybe." He holds out Elijah's drink, "Tell me why it's so important."

He takes it, "We're not that close. It's quite a collection you have here." He turns his back towards Damon.

"Hmm?" Damon, pretends to be interest as he gathers the weapon that will kill Elijah.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories."

"Uh!" Damon exclaims, hearing the door slam.

Alaric walks briskly in, along with Andie, "Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert."

She waves her slim hand towards outwards, "Elijah." Calling him to follow her.

"Miss Star." He complies, taking her hand. He takes her, and me, by surprise by spinning her, before walking away together.

"I never would have guessed Elijah was such a ladies man." I said, placing my empty drink down to cross my arms puzzled at the revelation.

Damon hits Alaric on the arms for messing up his plan. Who in turn points to the weapon, and neither Damon nor I understand. If we were playing charades, we would have lost, easily. He writes down to clarify that the dagger will kill Damon if he uses it.

The three of us leave the room, but not before, I get myself another drink. This night was about to get crazier. Right as I entered back into the dining room, "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asks Alaric.

Damon, who was sitting in the same seat as he was at dinner, says, "Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's Uncle/Father?" _Okay, maybe I'm not up for this kind of crazy. _I was about to turn around and walk away into a different room, but I didn't want to leave Damon, even if he is causing the craziness.

"Yes I'm well aware of that." Elijah answers not at all considered with the matter.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

_What is Damon getting at?_ I question, wondering why he wants Uncle John dead. I know John is not a good person but he still is family. Sadly he is Elena's father, she hates him but he's a part of her. My father and I don't get along ourselves, but if anything happened to him it would affect me deeply.

"No Ric, it's on the front pocket—you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Andie stands up from her chair to get her notebook herself.

As she goes around the table, John challenges the oldest person here, "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?"

"John we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house, living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Elijah makes clear to everyone at the table, not just John. He just said if everyone makes the wrong move against him, Elena is gone. I finish the rest of my drink, staring down at the bottom of the glass.

If Damon can't kill Elijah then we're screwed, if we do kill Elijah we would be still screwed? Klaus is still coming for us either way. Does killing Elijah really stop the real danger? Or are we just stopping one of the many.

Andie sits back down, either ignoring or oblivious to the tension surrounding the polished tabled, "Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic… "

Elijah screams out. "Ahh!"

We all jump away as Elijah slowly decomposes at the hands of Alaric. We will soon find out how screwed we going to be.

Alaric demands to Damon, taking charge of the situation, "Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

Damon agrees shocked, maybe somewhat proud, at what his friend had just done, "Alright." He points at me, "You with me. Grab his feet."

I didn't say anything when I listened to Damon's order. He could have done this himself, but maybe he did it so I didn't have to face Jenna so soon. He takes the upper half of the dead vampire, who was super heavy. Good thing he didn't eat any dessert. Damon uses his vampire speed, knowing I would be able to follow the pace, to get to a cellar before the human, that I really care about, witnesses her niece carrying a vampire corpse.

The cellar was a medium sized room with no furnishings, a dirt floor, and a heavily built door. I would actually consider this a dungeon. Thinking about that caused me to feel uneasy. I was just in one not too long ago.

"Just drop him here." Damon instructs.

That seemed a little disrespectfully, even if the guy was a threat to everyone around us, especially my cousin. I dropped him anyways, because he was so heavy. I felt like my back was about to give out, which is weird because I was strong enough to defend myself but not carry a vampire.

"I didn't get anything on my dress?" I check myself, looking for any signs of blood or grime.

He takes a step closer to me, his eyes lowering to their smoldering level, "No, unless you wouldn't mind getting dirty." Damon suggests something that I wasn't really asking for. However, if he did early then I would have considered it.

In addition, this was not a place to get _that _kind of dirty in. "I'll pass, thanks for the offer though it was sweet." I smile, smoothing down my dress. "Now, I have some lies to tell to Jenna." I turn to take my leave when he stops me.

"Yeah, I think she's onto us." He lifts his hands up as if he was innocent to the cause of her hawk eye gaze on us throughout the dinner.

Placing my hands on my hips, I calmly say, "I saw that too, Alaric and Elena need to tell her the truth." I tried to play it cool, not wanting to give him any content of whatever game he was playing.

"No, I meant us." This time, there was no hint of any mischief or troublemaking in his eyes. This was scaring, yet exciting me.

"Is there something between us?" I ask, wanting to hear him say it, ending the tormenting thought that this was all in my head. I know it was very stupid to do, but I just needed the confirmation.

Alaric walks into the room, ruining yet another moment, "Now, you said there wasn't going to be any violence."

Damon smirks, "Says the guy that did all the killing." He walks out the room, with Alaric bickering at him all the way to the other room.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that."

Damon just ignores him, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying."

"Josie's my friend."

"Yeah, we'll see how long that will last."

"What is that supposed to me?" I jump in, feeling a little defensive myself.

Damon gets an urgent call from his brother, delaying the tension for a moment. He leaves the room at his vampire speed and he returns within seconds. "Come on we have to go." He states, and I grab his hand, heading towards the front door.

"Hold onto this." I toss the moonstone to Alaric.

When we reach the foyer we are stopped shortly, "Where are you two going?" Jenna casually questions, crossing her arms. I immediately drop his hand, practically shoving it away from me.

_Crap. I got nothing._

"I ran out of booze. We are going to get more to continue fueling your boyfriend. Be back." Damon smoothly lies with straight face and easy attitude.

"I'll come with you." She was about to pick up her coat when Andie calls to her.

"Jenna stay with me here, don't leave me with all these men. No matter how charming they are."

"Right, bye Jenna." I wave, and Damon takes my hand again, hurrying me outside door, while all the way she watches are connected fingers.

If Elijah doesn't kill me tonight, Jenna will.

"What happened?" I take my seat in the passenger side of Damon's Camaro.

He peels out onto the dirt road, "Elijah's alive. We weren't supposed to take out the dagger."

"Oh, we are going to need all the luck we can get now."

Damon pushed the car to it's almost maximum speed limit, I prayed it wouldn't die on us. "Why didn't we just run? Why do you even have a car when you have vampire speed?"

"Have you seen my car?"

"Yes, I see your point."

"What's the plan of attack? Or defense?"

"Main priority is to not die."

"I thought protecting Elena is number one?"

"I meant for everyone on our team."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

Damon went quiet, thinking to himself. It wouldn't be long before we reached the cabin. He was cutting it close, I mean _close_. If he conducted a plan, yet he didn't tell me. We pulled into the trail that bends around the side of the cabin. Thick bushes that even a light could not penetrate through hid the car.

"Stay here." He gets out of the car.

"Are you kidding me?" I had my hand on the door knock, ready.

"I need you outside in case Elijah takes off with Elena."

"Don't let him."

"I'll try."

"Do more than that." I pushed.

I waited outside, concealed in the bushes closer than where Damon parked. He has already been inside for a few minutes preparing Elena and Stefan on what they have to do. I hope that it works or I had better be ready to run like hell.

There were footsteps crunching the rocks beneath them. Elijah strolls, sizing up the place taking his time. He takes three stones, aiming them at the house. As if he was skipping a stone on the water, he tosses them. They bust down the front door.

I imagine Elijah playing baseball. It was a scary thought.

Elena stands in front of door, not daring to cross the threshold where he could get to her. They talk and I hear,

"You know I maybe not be able to enter the house, but I'm a very patient man."

I zone out suddenly, feeling a burning sensation in my chest. The mark was stinging, temporarily blinding me with the pain. I thought I was having a heart attack, that's how bad it was. As soon as it came, it was gone, leaving me gasping for air. I touched the mark, it was back to it's normal temperature. _That was so weird. _

I returned to watching the exchange between Elijah and Elena. I see her on the floor bleeding. I'm about to run out when I remember Damon telling me to stay here. My action could ruin the whole thing.

No matter how painful it was, I stayed in my position, watching my cousin bleed out like how Jenna had done before. I trusted Damon. I trusted him so much that I did nothing but wait until Elijah takes Elena if he does so, just like what he told me to do.

It turns out, that he didn't. As he is about to heal her she stabs him in the heart. When the weapon is plunged into his heart, and he decomposes, I take off. Elijah is dead again, so there is no need for me to stay hidden. Stefan gets to her before I do.

Damon steps out, "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out."

Good thing I trusted him enough, because his plan worked.

The Camaro's trunk is open. Elijah's body was stuffed inside, and I did not want to lift him up again. "Stefan it's your turn to carry him." I go to Elena's side, standing farther away from the second time dead Elijah. "How you doing?" It's been a little bit since I've seen Elena. She exhales, giving me that 'why me' look. I gather her up in my arms, "I know. One vampire down, another one to go."

"I just wanted a few days for Stefan and me. I don't know how much time we have left together." She looks down, already defeated when we haven't even meet the real threat yet.

"When all this is through you will have all the time in the world." I stoked her arms, giving her some comfort and support.

She just smiles a little bit, just to make me feel better rather than herself. "I'm glad you're healed."

"Me too. I look human again."

"What's that?" She touches the strange mark, eyeing it closely.

"I have no idea. It's probably from the electricity." At least I hoped. The way it looked, and what it did to me earlier, it was starting to worry me.

"Does it hurt?"

I shake my head, "No, it's feels normal." _Now. _

"Huh, it's like a tattoo."

"Don't tell me Klaus tattooed me."

"No, it wasn't there before."

"It's just go with it's a miracle." _Or a curse. _

Damon digs through the jacket pockets of dead Elijah, "Uhh! What do we have here? A little moonstone stone of soap. I'll hold onto this." Which he actually hands to me.

As I held the cold stone in my hands, I could feel right away the power it held inside it's tiny structure. I could feel this charge pulsating from it. The current radiated not only in my hand but also in my chest, where the mark was. It just better not because it to react like it did earlier.

Elena asks, "So that's it? I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead. "

Damon answers, "Pretty much."

"Ok, then…goodnight." She starts to walk away with my instep behind her, but she stops in the doorway, "You know, you guys want me to fight, find, I'll fight."

"Oh my god…who are you and what have done to Elena?" I hold my hands up, in utter shock.

"But if we're gonna do this you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way."

Damon. "That seems fair."

Stefan. "Ok."

She gazes at me, waiting for my answer, "As long as it keeps you alive I'm willing to do anything."

"Ok." She leaves the cellar, seeming a little more at ease and satisfied.

Damon says, "Seems like she'd had a change of attitude."

"Let's just hope it stays that way." I leave as well. "I'm going to get my things and I'll be home." I tell her as I go up the stairs.

There wasn't much to pack, so I was finished quickly. As I make the bed, Damon says, "Ready to leave me so soon."

"Leave you Damon?" I fluff a pillow, patting it a few times, "That's impossible, you're always around."

He smiles, taking his leave. I don't want to say goodbye as of yet, plus I still had that question from before.

"So we need to finish talking about earlier." I begin, following Damon to his room.

"I know, come in." He holds his bedroom door open for me. As soon as we both step inside, we both know we are not the only ones. Someone was taking a very hot shower. The steam was floating from the bathroom into his room. "Andie? I thought you left."

_Oh Gross. _I turn to walk away not wanting to see her naked again.

"Hello Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?"

_What the fuck? _I whip back around, charging back into the room. Fury consuming me like that night Jenna stabbed herself.

"How did you get out?"

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact, Originals can compel vampires, but as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off.

"And you knew?"

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you. So…how about that robe."

I rounded the corner, trying to ignoring the fact that Damon was having a conversation with a completely naked Katherine. This was the moment I was going to meet the famous Katherine.

"Who are you? Another girlfriend Damon? Certainly lost your taste." She examines me, trying to belittle me.

Nothing she said was going to faze me, "Actually bitch, I'm the upgrade."

"You know I'm about to snap your neck." I could not get over how much she looked like Elena.

Even though she may look like my cousin, but it wasn't going to stop me from kicking her ass, "Oh do it, I'd love to see you try." If I could release an originals grip from around my neck, I could totally take her on.

She did her whole vampire thing, and charged at me. With the palm of my hand, I pushed back with more force than she was exerting towards me, causing her to fly backwards into the marble wall. If I put any more force, I think the wall would have cracked.

With a triumphing smile on my face, "You were saying?"


	11. Chapter 11: Let Go

_**Hey guys! **_

_**I am so sorry for taking FOREVER to update. This chapter took me a very long time to complete. It takes place during the Sacrifice, I skipped a few episodes, there are a two flash backs to explain what happened to Josie during the Decade Dance up to the day of the Sacrifice. **_

_**In addition, this chapter is a stepping-stone to find out what Josie is exactly. She may be more than a shape shifter. **_

_**I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays! **_

Chapter 11: Let Go

It was hot.

That wasn't normal coming from me. My natural body temperature was already high, so at this point it was probably deadly. Small beads of sweat formed on my face to cool me somewhat. Something smelled like it was burning. Something nearby was on fire. It wasn't me, at least I don't think or rather hoped. My head was hurting, that all-too-familiar aching pulsation.

"Josie wake up!"

"Come on get up!"

People were at yelling. They were very urgent about me being conscious. Yet, it felt so good to sleep. It would be nice to ignore the world as it burns. Just be naïve about the truth, only for a moment. I am just asking for a few seconds before returning to the ugly world we have to face every day. It would be nice, but my family and I do not have that luxury.

It was hard to distinguish the people's voices. It was as if I was in this thick mental fog. There was so much going on the fire, the headache, the yelling, and the chanting. I couldn't cognitively process any of it. At least I knew that these were not just ordinary people yelling. Ordinary people would not be in this situation.

When the screaming started, that is when the fog lifted. It startled me to awareness, almost as if I was falling, and it jolted me awake. Something wasn't right. The pit of my stomach told me so. I felt sick. The stress from the last week was catching up to me.

I coughed out the smoke that had gathered in my lungs. I was convinced I swallowed some amber from the roaring fire, because my entire esophagus burned. The fumes stung my eyes. This was one of the most terrible ways to wake up.

There was a sigh of relief, "You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm alive." I wheezed sitting up slowly since everything looked like it was spinning.

My eyes adjusted, they revealed before me three circles of fire, encaging three people. I could only make out my cousin. I forced my body to crawl towards her, since she was closets to me. As I was at the border, the flames grew, throwing me backwards. The landing stunned my body, sending a shock throughout my nervous system.

"Careful, love. I don't want you to hurt yourself." The voice made me cringe. Sending me back to what happened a few days before, the day of the decade dance.

_Jenna sent me over to Alaric's place. She went to the farmers market that morning and she got him some fresh groceries. As usual, she was late for work so I became her delivery girl. If I didn't approve of the vampire hunter I would have swiped his strawberries. She gave me her spare key to his apartment, signaling it was a serious relationship. At which I teased her. _

"_Hey, Alaric. It's me Josie. Jenna sent me over." I shouted out, so he wouldn't attack me, thinking I was an either an intruder or vampire. I was more than sure my Aunt forgot to call him to inform him know that I was coming over. I used my foot to shut the door, because my hands were full of bags. _

_To my surprise the place was nice, neat, no Buffy the Vampire Slayer weaponry lying around. I placed the bags on the island, unloading them because I can be somewhat nice. "Are you even here?" I called out, in case he didn't hear me before. I eyed the strawberries again. _

"_Oh look, dinner." _

_I whipped around to see Elena standing behind me; however, it couldn't be her because I saw her leave the same time that Jenna did to go to school. Unless, she and Ric have a secret affair, which I highly doubt. "What the hell are you doing here? Hot for teacher?" I ridiculed Katherine. Knowing she was the only person in the world that had the exact face my cousin has. _

_She smiles that bitchy smile, "Unfortunate for you, but lucky for me, Damon isn't here to protect you." _

"_As I recall, I don't need him to kick your ass." To show how much of a threat I thought of her I continued to unpack the food, turning my back towards her. _

_She charges at me again, her fangs extended. I reached for the frying pan, about to connect it to the side of her head. Alaric easily restrains her by a chokehold. Maybe she and Ric have the secret affair, yet another scenario that I seriously doubt and was disturbed by. _

"_Katherine, you need to learn to play nice. Especially to those you cannot defeat." _

"_You cannot be serious." She struggles, shocked and somewhat horrified at what he said rather than how he was able to physically hold her. _

_Something was not right about this picture. Ric was not strong enough to physically handle a five hundred year old vampire, even if he was a vampire hunter. He was human. In addition, it was strange that Katherine was in his apartment. I held onto the pan. _

"_Well, it is a very pleasant surprise to see you again. So soon." He greets me. His smile was different, it wasn't his own. He could have a split personality, but Jenna failed to mention that. Alternatively, he could have failed to mention that to Jenna. _

"_Jenna sent me to deliver those, since I did I will be leaving." I headed towards the door, wasting no time. There was a rising panic growing inside me. Either he was a spy for Katherine, or he was someone else. I don't know what, all I knew was that I had to get the hell out of there. His whole demeanor reminded me of someone I never intended to see again, unless his heart was being ripped out of his chest. _

"_You don't have to go so soon. Sit." He commands Katherine at the last part and me at the first. "You know, you can't leave." He says, knowing he was not going to be able to delay me any longer; my hand was already on the doorknob. _

"_Like hell I can." I was about to twist the knob when he grabs me._

_I swing the pan, aiming at his head. If it had made contact, it would have cracked his skull. "Come on now love, it doesn't have to be like this." _

_My heart stopped. It was Ric's voice, but it wasn't him saying it. Just like his smile. Nothing about him was Ric. The blood drained from my face, and the panic inside me exploded. "Get away!"_

_I wildly jerked the pan around me, to keep him at bay. He knocked it from my hands. "Easy now." He gathered me in his arms. With everything I could muster, I fought. However, I couldn't breathe. I could already feel the electrical shocks tearing into me. _

"Josie, are you okay?" That voice dragged me back to the present day.

My reflexes took action, and I shot right up. "What are you doing here Jenna?" The adrenaline stopped my synapses from transferring any more pain neurons. Other senses were revived and I cognitively processed the scene. The sacrifice was in motion. Klaus's curse will be broken tonight.

The tears, fears, and devastation in her eyes were present. "Klaus…he-he…I'm…I'm a vampire now." The words damaged me even more than any electrical shock could.

"No, not you." I egocentrically crumpled, tears filling my own. With hesitant steps around the fire, I tried to get close to her as I could. The flames flared in warning, licking gently at my forearms that protected my face. I couldn't even feel that. The only suffering I experienced was emotional.

There were no words to describe the horror. The misery in my heart, knowing I was going to lose my aunt. There was no way to stop Klaus from going through with his plan. He had centuries to construct it, and he was minutes away from executing it. He had more devotion to his plan, as I had devotion to protecting my family. We all had fought vigorously to protect Elena, and in this moment, we met with disaster.

"Everything I did. I was just trying to help Tyler." The female werewolf spoke, lying helplessly on her side. She was withering in agony at the slowing of her transformation.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asks, piecing together who she was.

"I didn't want him to be alone."

Klaus stepped towards her, "Shall we?" The circle of fire that could have been caging her or maybe saving her, extinguished. She charged at Klaus, her one last fight. He easily pinned her down and took out her heart.

The anxiety that already was intense, grew even more so. It was suffocating like the smoke. Jenna knew that soon, it will be her turn, we all did. This was going to be the last time we would all be together. I hated myself more than I hate Klaus, because I was a failure. I was going to lose my aunt and my cousin.

"The day the lawyers called me to tell me I was your guardian…you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else that can do this?" Jenna confessed, getting rid of any guilt she had been holding since that life changing call.

"Jenna, there was no one who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena replied, trying to ease her guilt.

"Just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." She seemed to be disappointed with herself for even thinking of that possibility.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us." Relentless Elena continued her pursuit of alleviating Jenna's dolor.

"Look around, Elena. I failed you."

"No, you didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't any of you." I interjected, "It was all him. That evil son of a… He is to blame for all of this." I had to put an end to this. I didn't know how exactly, but I was going to find a way. With my dying breath, he will be the one to fail in the end.

"No." Jenna stopped me, "Don't leave me. Don't do anything that will get you killed." She knew, but the end of all of this it will be just Jeremy and I to look after one another. He was going to be the last member of the Gilbert line.

I watched Klaus hold Jules heart in his hands, squeezing out the contents, blood. There was so much hate inside of me I could burst. To my aunt I said, "I'm going to do everything to make sure you live, and keep taking care of us." It was a last effort to bring comfort, and I am sure I failed in that as well.

_Back at Alaric's apartment. _

_I screamed as loud as I could once air rushed into my lungs. It was a scream made a person's blood turn to ice. Ric's, or Klaus controlling Ric's hand, covered my mouth, stifling the sound. _

"_Shush," He cooed, "There is no need for that. I won't hurt you." _

_My arms were pinned by my sides, so instead of continuing to be fearful of him I defended myself. It was time that I did. I was not going to be his victim ever again. Easily I broke free and had him on the ground in only a few fluid movements. I had his arm in a position where it could be easily broken in three places. _

"_You're never going to lay another hand on me, unless you are prepared to die." I pushed the angle of his arm further, displaying that the power had shifted in my possession. _

_He slightly showed some discomfort, but I knew he was in suffering. "I believe I've warned you before that I don't take well to threats-"_

_The angled was increased even more. "If you keep talking like that I will kill you, and it won't be quickly." I mimicked the words he spoke to me before. _

"_I quite admire you." He chuckled, after a distressed groan escaped from him, "I know if you're going to kill me now, you will also kill Alaric. How would your aunt feel about that?" _

_He had me there, and he knew it. I released his arm, "That a girl." He started to stand up, and I punched him in the face, forcing him to return to the floor. _

"_Shut up." There wasn't enough power behind the hit since I didn't want to break Ric's jaw, but there was enough force to daze them both. "That was for torturing me days." I got to eye level, "You kept me caged instead of fighting me like a real man." _

_Katherine didn't know whether to be amazed or afraid. Oh hell maybe she was both. She just sat there on the couch, unmoving like a statue. She witnessed that I could defend myself from an original, so she finally comprehended that I could destroy an ordinary vampire no matter the age. My strength has been growing since I returned to Mystic Falls. I could feel the change. Each limit I faced, I broke past them all so far. _

_I eyed Klaus, not knowing what to do next. We both were on equal playing fields. Well kind of. He was still inside Ric. I wasn't the caged animal he was safe from. "What are you doing in Ric's body?"_

"_Now love, I can't tell you my reasons." He didn't seemed at all pissed about the punch, or almost breaking his arm. He just seemed even more astounded by me. It was as if he found the Holy Grail, and it was I. _

"_Listen here, you better tell me why you want me cousin." _

_He laughs at me, "You're quite the stubborn one." _

"_You have no idea. Now tell me. I am not very patient." _

"_I never would have guessed we had so much in common." He stands up. _

"_Yeah, we don't." He was dead set on not telling me anything, "I am leaving, don't stop me this time." I walk away, about to be free when he stops me again._

"_Displaying that concern for your family and friends shows me they are your weakness. If you set one foot outside this place I will kill them all." He comes up behind me to close the door. I felt his breath on my neck. It set the hairs on the back of my neck up, and not in a good way._

"_Why do you want to keep my prisoner? I am of no use to you." I refused to turn around. To see Ric's face that close to my own would be the weirdest thing. I would never be able to get rid of that image. _

_He laughs, "You have every use to me. Plus, I can't have you spoiling my surprise. If you stay, I will tell you some of my secrets. Only, if you stay. Not as my prison, but as my guest." _

_I had to put some distance between us, he was stifling me with his presence. "This isn't even your apartment. In fact, that's not even your body." _

_He just smiles, and instead of seeing Ric's face, I see Klaus's, "I have to be going. I'll see you when I get back. I will let you make the choice." He was so confident that I would decide to stay here. He really didn't give me any other alternative. _

_After he was gone, Katherine suddenly found her voice again, "You know he really will kill your entire family. He did mine." _

_I was in no mood to deal with her right now. "Yeah, Katherine we are not bonding over this. Just sit there, and shut up." I needed to think, but did I really need too? I already knew what my choice was. The minute he threatened my whole family I knew there was no other option. _

_I knew he wasn't lying when he threatened the lives of the people I love. He didn't even bat an eyelash when he said it. It wasn't a hard decision. I went to call Elena,_ _I had to make sure she didn't come here, I had to think of a story. When I pulled out my cell phone Katherine freaked. _

"_Don't do that." Katherine snatched my phone, and threw it. It smashed against the kitchen wall, its contents exploding all around the room. _

"_You have got to be kidding me!" I was about ready to strangle her. There was hardly any motivation needed to do so. _

"_What part of 'killing everyone you care about you' don't you get?"_

"_My family knows I came here to Ric's to drop those off." I gestured towards the half unpacked groceries on the counter, "If I don't come back home, or call them they know something is up. And what is the first place that they are going to come too?" _

"_It is too risky. I don't want to die because of your idiotic actions."_

"_Really? It looks like your idiotic actions got you here too."_

"_Look, whether you like it or not, we are both stuck here. We can either work together or tear each other apart. Right now, I think being allies will benefit us both."_

_There was no way I was going to be her partner in crime. She was too manipulative, and evil. She would backstab me in a heartbeat to get out of here. In fact, I would probably do the same to her, but only because she deserves it. "I don't want to be your ally, something tells me you would be the only one to get out of here alive if I partner up with you." _

"_The only one that is going to make it out alive is you. I saw the way he looked at you. It will be a fate far worse than death." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. _

_She challenges me, "I think you know." _

"_Say it." I demand her. _

"_Klaus is never going to let you go. You are stronger than he is. He is going to keep you until he knows how he can control you." _

_I realized what she was saying. It helped to see the depth of the situation that I was in. Since the moment his witch saw me, the outcome here was something to fear. Especially if Klaus was in the picture. _

"Listen, being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt." Elena informs Jenna.

"Which, you shouldn't feel any." I interjected.

"But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm going to get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that." They were both on the verge of tears.

"I'll make sure of it. The both of you." There was reassurance in my voice, but none in their eyes. It's like they had already lost hope, knowing the ending already. We all did. Either I had to face it or try to change it.

"Promise me Josie, do not do anything that will get you killed." Jenna turned to me.

The lump in my throat stopped me from talking for a second, "If any of you die it will kill me." It would. I have seen death before, but I never seen someone that I love die.

She had nothing to say to that, just a look that knew what we were going through or about too. "Jenna, promise me… when you get the chance…run." The last word wasn't even above a whisper.

Jenna agreed with a silent nod.

Klaus starts to stroll causally towards my aunt, with a handmade stake in hand. "Hello, Jenna." The sight of him near my family puts me on edge, ready to die saving the people I love most.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't-" The flames increase in size, warning Elena not to get any closer.

"Careful."

"Elena, don't."

"No Jenna. We can't leave Jeremy and Josie without a family. I followed you rules, I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please?"

I couldn't even look at him, if I did I would have killed him. Every part of me shook with rage and I couldn't stop myself. I charged at him, without having a real plan in mind. All I knew was I was going to protect my family not matter what that cost was too me. We heavily landed on the ground, with me on top.

"Josie, no!" Jenna yelled at me.

I straddled him, having him trapped underneath me. All the rage and anger that was bottled inside finally exploded. "You sick son of a bitch!" My punches landed on his face each time I swung. "I'm going to kill you." My punches grew more forceful and harder. Soon, my hands were going to break or his skull was going to be liquidized.

None of those circumstances happened. There was this sudden tension happening to the scar above my heart s as it did before. It was as if my heart was being squeezed, and the scar was causing it. Not only was that happening to me, but the witch began her chanting on me and my brain was being ripped apart. I stopped wailing on Klaus to use my hands to grab the parts of me that were in pain.

I screamed out, not knowing which one was worse. "Leave her alone!" Jenna stepped too close to the flames, and they flickered in warning.

"That is enough Greta." Klaus spoke, removing himself from under me. He stood up without showing he wasn't fazed by what I did physical to him.

Right when the words came out, my brain was back to its pain free state, as did my heart. It seemed that Greta found another way to torture me. She needed to die. I had to take a pause to gather myself. My breathing was so loud it almost drowned out the cracking of the fires. The breathing was not helping, since the air was mostly smoke.

"Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus moves his attention from me to the top of the ridge.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan's voice calls out from above; I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. I sit up after hearing him.

"Very well, then. What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus uses his vampire agilities to join Stefan on top of the cliff.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks me. I just nod at her, still trying to compose myself. "What's going on?"

Elena just stares at her boyfriend, afraid for him I was too. "I don't know. You can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus on them." She becomes aware of Jenna's new abilities. She knew that I was out of commission for the moment.

"I can't make it out."

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

"I can hear him. I hear Stefan."

"What are they saying?"

"Oh, my god. " I knew that both Elena's and my heart sank at the tone of her voice. If anything else happened to that bodily organ, it was going to stop working.

"What is it?" Elena and I both said at the same time.

"He wants to take my place."

"Whoa." I croaked out, standing up. Stefan was willing to give everything up so Elena would not have to lose another family member. He was trying to make her happy, lessen her suffering even though it was not helpful.

Klaus and Stefan join us on ground level. "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family…and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan." Elena said ready to cry.

"It's okay." He was ready to die for her. If Elena was going to die, he was going to join her.

"Well…who's it gonna be, Elena?" Klaus teased, and I was about ready to tackle him again. Jenna saw my internal struggle and she gave me a look that enforced me to stay where I was.

"No." Elena shook her head. Refusing to choose between the man she loves and her family.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice."

"No. Stefan! No." She screams, watching Stefan being staked before her eyes.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…Whenever you're ready, Greta."

I rushed to Stefan's side, he was barely conscious. "He is alive, Elena." I confirmed lifting the top of his coat to see that he was stabbed exceedingly close to his heart. I pulled the stake out.

"No." Elena continued to cry as she watched the people she loved most sacrifice themselves for her.

"Your turn." Klaus now turned his deadly intentions to my aunt.

"No, Jenna, no." Elena started to full on cry.

"It's all right, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna then went for her last fight. She attacked the witch Greta. It was a smart plan. She would be able to save herself and Elena.

I lunged towards Klaus, ready to rip off his head or any other appendage. If I kept him at bay long enough he couldn't save Greta. Suddenly, my scar ruptures into this brutal flare of heat. It was like there was a literal fire happening on my skin. It stopped me for only a second. Whatever that was, it will not stop me this time. The second was all he needed to get Jenna off Greta.

Klaus had her on the altar. Time stopped. It froze where Klaus positioned the stake above my aunt's heart. As I grew near, the scar aggressively attacked again. It sizzled like acid, and it blazed bright red. There was so much agony; it was so much worse than all the days that Klaus tortured me until I shifted. It was worse when Greta attacked my heart and brain. It paralyzed me from its position on my chest to the very ends of my toes. Time started again when I could no longer physically move.

"Jenna, no. Just turn it off. Jenna, turn it off. You won't be scared anymore. No Jenna! No Jenna." Elena pleaded, trying with so much effort to give our aunt comfort. To take away any fear, guilt, and devastation that she held on too.

"Jenna." I whimpered. I watched the light diminished in her eyes, the humanity switch that each vampire possesses flicked off. The fire on my skin stopped as soon as her life did.

As he drove the stake through her heart, I felt it happening to my own. The world went silent. The wind, the voices, the crackling of the fire, everything was put on mute. Something erupted inside of me, shattering the paralysis. I howled out, displaying my broken heart. This caused a rippling effect. There was a buzzing in the air, eloping all of us. There was something powerful radiating from me, causing all these effects; a blistering wind picked up, seeping over us. The flames popped, soaring almost as tall as the oak trees surrounding the woods. The waves crashed heavily against the rocks, warning of a high tide coming in. Even the ground below us vibrated, as if the plates were shifting.

"How interesting." Klaus commented as I finished, losing my breath. The effects waning back to normal. "Have you seen something like that before Greta? The ability to shape shift and manipulate the elements?"

"I am going to kill you Klaus." I vowed, digging my fingers as deep as I could into the dirt. The emotional pain was too much to bear. I needed some physical suffering to balance, to keep me from losing my mind.

"Even the people I love most say that to me, and yet that can't either."

"You never met someone like me, you said so yourself." The tears that I didn't even know fell touched my lips.

Stefan gazes at Elena, knowing the pain because he can feel it, "No. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. Are they gonna kill him?" She appeared strong, ready to face the same fate our aunt had.

"Yes." He whispered. It was one of the greatest things he had ever said.

"It's time. Thank you, Elena." Klaus held out his hand to her.

"Go to hell."

I was about to get up, Stefan caught my attention, "She's going to live. There is a spell Bonnie is doing."

"What about Jenna? Was there a spell for her?" They were questions that I had to ask. The last part came out harsh. I didn't mean it too.

"No, I am so sorry." He grabbed my hand, giving me support as I watched Klaus suck on Elena's neck.

There was relief. At least Elena was going to live. That was all Jenna wanted. For us to survive, continue our lives. Even if it meant losing her, in which we did. It was different actually seeing a loved one die, than actually hearing the heartbreaking news. Seeing the life that you love so much vanish before you, it was something that sticks with you. How can someone come back from that?

Klaus got what he wanted. He stole one of the few people that I care about in this world. I was not the only person's life he destroyed in his centuries long quest to break his curse. We were probably just a few more names added to his list.

Suddenly, a strong wind pushes through and there is heavy chanting. Bonnie walks down the trail, using her power on Klaus who was screaming in pain. I clamped down hand on Stefan's hand, happy at the Klaus's misery. Elijah comes swooping in, ready to take out his brother's heart. It was a moment that I had been waiting for since I escaped from him.

Damon snaps Greta's neck, before picking up Elena in his arms. He comes over to us, "I am glad to see you still alive." He says to me. I just stare at him, with nothing to say. I probably looked completely vacant to him. I felt like that. I continued to watch Elijah with his hand in his brother's chest.

Stefan helps me up, continuing to give me that physical support. "I need you to get them out of here."

"No," I finally spoke, "Just get Elena out of here."

Damon didn't deny my request, knowing I wouldn't leave with him. "What about you?" He asks his brother.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go."

I didn't even see Damon leave. Elena would be safe with him. I couldn't wait for Klaus to dead. I hold on to Stefan, watching for any sign his heart was outside his body. Elijah was taking too long. Klaus was talking to him.

"He is not going to do it." I spoke, coming to that conclusion. Elijah could not kill his own brother, no matter how much he promised he would. I couldn't even do that to my parents. They were blood, and nothing could ever come between that.

"What?"

"Stefan, he is not going to kill Klaus."

"Elijah, no!" Stefan yells, understanding the situation.

"I'm sorry." Elijah says before disappearing.

Just like that, the original brothers were gone, leaving without any closure to for us. They got what they wanted, and left us with barely anything. We were left to piece back together our lives after they completely shattered it, and scattered the pieces.

Air quickly filled my lungs, flowing heavily through my airways. "Elena?" I gasped. I was in her room, in her bed. Stefan helped me home, and I stayed with my cousin all night. We couldn't be alone. More like, I couldn't be alone.

"I'm here." She sits down on her bed next to me, placing a soothing hand on my forehead. She was dressed for the funeral. "You don't have to come." She says, when she noticed me looking at her attire, the fear of what we had to face probably shown through my eyes.

I was already sitting up, "You know I can't miss it." I scooted towards the end of the bed. The funeral was the final stamp on the life of Jenna. I have never been to a funeral, this was the officially the first and it was for someone that was very special to me. Elena's parents would have been, but at least now, we have each other for this one.

"What do I wear?" I rubbed my face, feeling the dread descending upon me.

"Anything you want." I could hear the sympathy in her voice. She knows what I am feeling. She knows I have never attended a funeral for someone that I love. Instead of me being there for her, she was going to be there for me.

"Black is traditional right?" My voice cracked at the last word. I clenched my jaw tightly together, trying to hold back the tears. "I never actual been to a funeral before." It wasn't information that was new to her.

Elena wrapped her thin arms around me, holding me securely to her, "It's okay to cry."

Poor Elena. She has been through too much. Burying more friends and family than any person should. It amazed me how she was still able to keep herself together. She amazed me. "Usually, you are the one crying."

"Now, it's my turn to comfort you. To be your rock." She placed her face against mine, physically comforting me.

Jeremey comes through Elena's bedroom door, and I almost lose it. When he sees me, he almost loses it too. We both held it together, knowing Jenna would not want us to mourn her this way. She would want us to be joyful, and celebrate her life, even if it meant a few alcoholic drinks to get through it.

Elena stands up, "I'm almost ready."

"Yeah, take your time. John wanted me to give you this." He hands her a letter. "And this." It was his ring, the same one that Jer also wears. It was a piece of jewelry but it meant something to Elena. The look on her face said so.

I go to leave the room, but before I do, I hug Jer. Holding him close to me, securing my arms around his neck. "We'll get through this together."

He returned the hug with equal force, "Yeah." It was all he could say, if he continued to say more than we would both not let go and it would be all over. I left my cousins to go get ready myself, and to let them have a private moment together. If day was hard for me, it must be worse for them. It is opening fresh wounds for them, and these are just new wounds for me.

Not too long ago, Jer and Elena buried their parents. It was too soon for them to return to that place and bury another person that they loved. That we loved. I never understood how anyone could be the same after suffering such a great loss. Not only are you losing someone that is a part of your life, but also you are losing a part of yourself.

We are all quiet as we get to the cemetery. I walk nearby my cousins, but I still walk alone. It took a lot of strength not to burst out crying, and I think I was empty of tears. When I left them alone earlier, I balled my eyes out while getting ready. Therefore, I wore sunglasses to cover my puffy, red eyes. If I didn't cry then, I would be doing it now and it wouldn't have stopped.

Elena placed roses on the people she mourned here, and the other followed suit minus Damon and me. I couldn't watch. I had to step away. No one stopped me or followed. They gave me the space I wanted. There were very few people that I consider family. It was small before, now it is devastatingly even smaller.

For Mystic Falls being a small town the cemetery was a big place, probably even bigger than the town center. It could be that the town was founded hundreds of years ago, or this place has a high death rate. All the headstones that I have seen so far have the same familiar last names. Everyone that permanently resides here have a love one buried here.

As I stopped to stare at one headstone, not really reading it, I felt someone behind me. Without even turning around to see, I knew who it was. "How do people do this Damon? How do people move on?"

He gathers me up in his arms, squeezing me close to him. He heard the emotion gathering in my voice. "It is going to be okay." Damon's words gave me the warmth that I didn't know I needed. I didn't even know that I cold until he touched me. Damon is almost as old as this town, and he has lost so many people in his long lifetime. It is a wonder that he doesn't lose himself. Maybe he does.

In that moment, I realized I needed Damon, just as much as I need Elena and Jer. If I lost any of them, I don't think I would survive. I don't even think I can ever be the same now that Jenna is gone. I cried quietly into his soft black jacket. He just continued to hold me. This has been the most emotion I have ever displayed. Usually I do not like showing what I feel. I am just private person. Very few see this side of me, now Damon is one of that few. However, the emotionally strongest person couldn't face this situation without a tear or two.

Lately, I have been feeling different. Something changed inside me. I felt it before losing my aunt. It started after the whole Klaus kidnapping me the first time. I am scared of this change, especially what I was able to do the other night. Maybe I am something more than a shape shifter.

"I should get back to Elena." I straighten myself, smoothing out the place I had my face buried on his chest. There was going to be no more crying. Jenna would not want this.

"Sure." He touches one of the stray curls that escaped the clipped that held the rest back. Behind the dark shades, I see his bright blue eyes staring into my eyes. We both were waiting for the other person to move, break the physically connection between us. My hands were on his chest, and his on my hair and arm.

"Damon." Stefan walks up, wanting to speak with his brother.

Finally, we both break the connection. I move to go to my cousin and Damon moves to speak with his brother.


	12. Chapter 12: All This and Heaven Too

**Hey guys! **

**I hope all your holidays were good, also Happy New Year. I am totally having Vampire Diaries withdrawals, and I cannot wait to see what the writers do for the 100****th**** episode. **

**This chapter takes place during the season 2 finale. It shows how Josie is taking Jenna's death. I explain her feelings toward Damon, and a glimpse if he has the same feelings towards her as well. We shall see later if the kiss happens between Elena and Damon as it does during the episode. It would cause quite a stir wouldn't it? **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I tried to finish this as fast I could. **

**Declaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I do own the character Josie. Also, the title of the chapter is the same title as the song All This and Heaven Too from Florence + the Machine, (such an amazing group by the way). **

Chapter 12: All This and Heaven Too

I never drink coffee. I don't even know why I made some this morning. I think it was just to smell the familiar aroma, probably part of the grieving process. Jenna drank coffee every day, all day actually. She could not function without this beverage. It sort of made things feel normal, even if that was no longer possible.

My hands were wrapped around the cup, feeling the blazing heat radiating from it. The steam rose up spreading over my face. The smell was bitter, with the undertones of French vanilla. Jenna would dump a bunch of sugar and creamer into her coffee, and I would tease that it wasn't even coffee anymore.

Elena and Jeremy were upstairs resting, or trying too. None of us was able to get any sleep. Everyone says that it will get better, easier; however, I do not see that happening. Each minute that passes, it gets harder to breathe. I cannot stop thinking about it, seeing the life taken away from her, that humanity switch flicking off in her eyes right before Klaus staked her. It just haunts me every moment.

"That'll get easier, but you know that." Damon's voice echoes from the hallway above. It surprised me that he was here, especially since I didn't even hear him come in the house.

"What do you want?" Elena whispers, sounding just as surprised as I was.

"I want to apologize." Damon whispers back.

I stood up from my seat at the table to poor the black liquid down the sink. It wasn't going in my body, so the next best thing was the town pipes. For some reason I was a little upset that Damon went to Elena first instead of me. It was ridiculous, but I felt it anyways.

"Damon." She sighs.

"Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were."

She doesn't understand that he can't lose her, we all understood that, anyone that saw the way he looks at her would. She was the only person in the world that didn't see it. Similarly, he can't lose her like I can't lose him. It doesn't matter how many moments him and I shared, no matter what it comes down to, he loves Elena. I've heard him say it before, and his actions confirm his confession. He will_ always _pick her. I am just someone who is captivated by him, trapped in the crossfires.

In the end, I will be hurt. I see this coming. He will break my heart. The worst part is that I can't stop myself from letting it happen. One day Elena will love him back, if she doesn't already. I don't know which one is worse.

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…I need it."

"And I need some time, maybe a lot of time."

"True. Of course. Take all the time you need."

Before Damon came down the stairs, I grabbed my jacket to leave the house. Outside the air was nippy, so I immediately put on my jacket. Instead of taking my car, I stroll down the street quickening my pace until I am out of seeing distance of the house. Right now, I didn't feel like seeing or speaking to Damon. When I am around him, everything becomes foggy and I can't cognitively operate properly. There is a false hope I create when I am with him. That he actually wants me. That he feels the same way that I feel towards him. Then when we are apart, I see clearly. He does not want me the way I wished he did.

Something weird is happening to me. My emotions are all over the place. Lately, I do not know what is up from down. I know I should find someone to help me, but everyone is dealing with his or her own issues. I just need to handle this on my own.

As I passed through the town square, I watch the committee and volunteers setting up for the showing of _Gone with the Wind_ in the square. I couldn't help but to smile, because I was just reading Damon's original copy of the book the other day. Some residents were even dressed up for the occasion, sporting costumes from that period. People even already claimed spots when the movie wasn't even going to be on until later in the evening. They all looked so happy, stress free. Families and dates held each other close. At least they are enjoying the moment, and for some strange reason it made me feel okay.

Without even knowing it I find myself outside Mystic Grill. I go inside because I was tired of being cold and lost. As I entered the venue, I still felt cold and lost. I was about to take a seat when I see Alaric play tug of war with a bartender over a whole bottle of booze. I didn't know who was taking Jenna's death worse with my moody depression or his alcoholic binge.

"Hey." I greeted, placing my icy hands in my jacket pockets.

"Hey." He slurred, taking a giant drink.

I started to say, "I should take you home," but his cell phone rings. Normally, I would have gotten irritated at being blown off, but I let him sly because of the whole situation that we are both dealing with.

He answers, "Sorry. You've reached somebody who's currently not operating."

_Pause._

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood."

My chest tightened at his bitter remark. I could've of saved her. I would have done anything just to see her this morning, filling up her cup full of sugar and creamer, hurrying through the goodbyes because she was late for work. Instead, she is six feet under the ground, and the people who love her most will never see her again. I don't know who I blame more Klaus who actually took her life, or me who could have stopped it.

"What?" Ric inquires, stopping mid drink. The shock in his voice grabbed my attention. "What do you need. Alright I'll be there."

I already dread the words coming out of my mouth. "What is it?" No matter what happens in our lives, no matter what we are going through something will always come up. Breaks for us, are a luxury.

"Damon is dying. Taylor bit him." He doesn't hesitant informing me. The wind is knocked out of me, and I feel faint. He steadies me, which is a unreliable support system since he is nearly intoxicated.

I just lost Jenna, and now I am about to lose Damon just in hours of each other. It just isn't fair. Why would all this mortifying things happen to us? We are not bad people. We just wanted to be normal, just a common family that dealt with common problems. I felt sick. "We have to go."

Ric was in no shape to drive, so I drove his car to Damon's place. Stefan was leaving as we arrived. "I placed him in the cellar. He tried to kill himself earlier. Here is ring." He places Damon's daylight ring in my hand. "Try to keep him alive."

"Where are you going?" I inquired watching him pass me as I closed my hand around the ring. Ric already headed inside.

He hesitated, looking down, "I am going to Klaus."

"What!" I yelled, bewildered, nearly throwing the ring by accident since I flung my arms.

"He might have a cure for a werewolf bite." He focused his gazed on me with no intention of abandoning his crazy idea.

"Klaus is not going to hand it over with a pretty bow on top."

"I know, but I am willing to give him anything."

"I know you would, I would do the same. But if anything happens to you Klaus would be the least of your concern, I will hunt you down." It was comical warning that brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks. Don't tell Elena."

"Now you want me to lie! This is going too far Stefan."

We parted ways, my best thoughts going to him for good luck. Klaus had the chance to kill him last night, but he didn't. So maybe Stefan would be able to get a cure if Klaus has one. I just hoped whatever Klaus wanted it wasn't something that Stefan couldn't handle. As I stepped foot inside the house it became darker. I went straight to the cellar, my patience was thin on the account of I wanted to see Damon before he or the werewolf bit finished him off.

"You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed." His voice stopped me. It was different from this morning. He sounded distant, and resolved. Ordinary Damon was sarcastic and carefree, even though there was nothing ordinary about Damon.

Ric simply replied, "I don't blame you for Jenna."

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one." He was trying to provoke the vampire hunter. It was a good thing that Stefan warned us that Damon was suicidal.

"Okay, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation."

He grabs Ric by the throat, pleading, "Kill me. Please." It reminded me of when I pleaded with Klaus to kill me. He must be suffering so much, as I did, to wish that. It was not something Damon would say lightly. He was serious.

"Screw you." Ric gasped out.

I charge in, nearly breaking Damon's hand as I released Ric from his hold. I didn't mean to almost break his whole arm, somehow my strength had increased or his strength was decreasing.

"No." Damon groans, dropping the cup to hold his hand. He withdraws to the far corner.

I open the door and Ric stops me halfway, "Don't" He gasped out, holding his throat with his other hand.

"He can't hurt me. I am stronger than he is." I informed him, stepping inside.

"Josie get out." Damon growled, looking like a rapid animal. It reminded me of the time I must have looked rapid to him when he stole my clothes.

"Come on now Damon, play nice." It was an attempt to lighten the gloomy mood.

"I'm serious. I can hurt you. I don't want too." He groaned in pain, something internal. It worried me for a second that I really broke his hand.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried. I almost broke an originals arm, I am most certain I broke yours. You can't even scratch me."

He somewhat smirks returning to old self for a half second, "I bet you could kitty cat."

"So…" I settled against the wall, "their playing _Gone with the Wind_ at the square." It was small talk, it was better than nothing. I hope that it took his mind off the pain. How lame can I be? Of course, it wouldn't.

He relaxed somewhat, adjusting to a sitting position, "Really? They still do that?"

"I guess so. I would have probably gone, but I cannot stand people talking during the movie. It drives me insane."

He chuckles, "If we had gone together I don't think we would be doing any talking."

Here comes that fog again. I could already feel it slowing down my logically reasoning. "Even on your death bed you can still charm a girl."

"Take that as my dying wish." He lifts his eyebrows playfully.

"If you play your cards right and stop these suicidal tendencies you might get lucky."

"You and my brother are full of too much hope." He mumbles softly, slowly drifting into sleep.

"And you sir, are full of doubt. We balance each other." I go over to sit next to him. He flinches away, when our sides touch.

He tries to wobble his away to a standing position but gives up from the exhaustion. "Please Josie, stay away. You shouldn't be in here."

"I will. Once you go to sleep, I'll leave." I promised, praying this was not the last time we spoke to one another.

Damon could no longer open his eyes as his body relaxed, finally succumbing to suspension of unconsciousness. His head gently rests on my shoulder. Suddenly, the coldness that I thought would never go away started to thaw out. Slowly I began to cry silently. I didn't want to wake Damon with my heavy sobbing. This could not be it. There had to be a way to save him. If Klaus refused to give Stefan the cure then I would give Klaus anything he wanted.

"You guys okay in there?" Ric's voice calls out from the other side of the door.

I sniff, trying to disguise any indication that I was crying. "Yeah, he's sleeping. I'll come out in a minute."

"If you want you can go to Elena, I'll stay on watch." He was offering me time to grieve in private.

I rubbed away the tears that rolled down my face, "Sure." Without waking up Damon, I moved him off my shoulder. As he slept he stirred, pain displayed clearly on his perfect features. It was torment to leave him, but I couldn't do anything to relieve his misery. By the time he woke up, I would be back. At the same time, I hope that Stefan would have been able to get a cure.

Ric allowed me to use his car to drive home. When I reached the house none of the lights were on inside, meaning that no one was home so I called Elena who didn't pick up her cell phone. I called Jer instead.

"Hey, is Elena with you?" He answered after a few reasonable rings.

"I was about to ask you where you and your sister were." I turned back onto the street speeding down the road. "Where are you?"

"Elena went to go check on Damon, but Ric said she never made it. Now Damon has escaped and he is looking for her."

Even on his deathbed, he goes in search for Elena. "Where are you?" I'll deal with heart later, which I could already feel cracking.

"In the town square. Bonnie, Caroline, and I are going to look for them at the Grill."

"Alright, I'll search the town square." I hang up, tossing my phone in the passenger seat.

It was good that Ric's car had plenty of horsepower to get me there rather quickly. Damon was mentally unstable, and with him wondering around while the whole town was obliviously watching a movie was not a good combination. I barely turned the ignition off when I was already out the car searching through the parking lot.

This area seemed to be clear. I scanned high and low for any sign of Damon, blood, bodies' even muddy footprints. If he was here he left no clue, and in his state, he would definitely. I stretched my hunt closer to the town square, close to the crowd. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, nothing out of the ordinary occurred as of yet.

I started to question if I came to the right place when I see them. Just barely through the slits of the giant screen. Damon had Elena pinned. She wasn't struggling, but she looked worried. I approached cautiously, not wanting to set him off to either attack or run. It was tricky maneuvering around the people, especially when they were agitated at me for disturbing their movie night. If I wasn't trying to save both my cousin and the guy I had feelings for I would have punched a few of these people, they were rude, especially the older crowd.

Damon seemed to be in a daze. "I choose you, Katherine."

"Look at me. Hey, it's Elena. No, Damon." She fought against him as his face came towards her neck.

"I have to… If we are to be together forever." He bites her.

"Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop." None of her pleads worked. He wasn't stopping.

"Damon!" I demanded his attention. Elena alone could not break him of the trance. It wasn't until he heard my voice he finally stopped.

He fell to his knees releasing her, realizing what was really happening. "Elena." He looked lost, just as much as I left lost earlier this morning.

"Come on." I hoisted him up, while Elena placed pressure on her neck where it was punctured. He groans his body aching everywhere. It was like when I was hurt and he took care of me.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, struggling to walk.

"It's okay Damon. Let's just get to the car." I wrapped my arm around his waist to have a better grip on him.

I helped him to Ric's car, laying him down in the backseat. There was a sweater at the bottom of the car floor. "Here." I hand it to Elena, so she could use it to help stop the bleeding.

"We have to get him back home." She says, applying the grey sweater to her neck. It was already stained, seeping with her blood.

"I know." I shut the door, jumping inside the driver seat. I grab from phone from the seat next to me and I see I have a missed call from Stefan. I decided to call him back when we get Damon settled.

If there were anyone else on the road, I would have hit them. Luckily, they were all at the town square. The speed limits, road signs, and stoplights meant nothing at this moment. Elena didn't object to the crazy driving so I knew I was doing the right thing. We went outside the Boarding House in no time. It was almost as if we flew here.

I order Elena, "Get the door." She hops out, running to the front door. I help Damon out the car. He tried to cooperate physically. It just took so much of his energy.

"We're almost there Damon." I encourage him as we headed towards his room. Going up the stairs was the worst part. Each step his took he screamed out in pain. "Remember when you helped me?" I said, trying to get him to focus on my voice.

"Are you saying this is your vengeance?" He wheezes out, clutching onto my hand. Him making jokes was a very good sign.

We made it past the last step. "No, you got me through that horrible time, and now I am going to get you through this." He didn't reply, he just squeezed my hand and I took this as a reply. I set him on the bed.

He moved back, settling against the pillows, "This was not how I wanted to get you in bed."

"It's a start." I sit down, taking a small rest. In addition, to give him some company until Elena returned. When she did, I was going to call Stefan back.

"Thank you." He whispered, reaching for my hand. His was hot on top of my cold one. He was sweating, completely weak and worn out. He was close to dying it was evident. If Stefan has gotten a cure, he had better hurry here with it. Something tells me that if he did have it then he would have been here already.

I slide closer to him, placing his hand in my lap. I examined his hand, seeing the lines on his palm. If I could read palms, it would be nice to know what they meant, especially his. I looked at him and he was already staring at me. I moved some of his hair away from his face; I wanted to see all of it. Suddenly, his kisses my hand as it passes his lips. It sent chills all over my skin.

"Josie I want you to know that I care about you. You showed me that…" He begins, but I stop him. If I had the power, I would just pause this moment. I wanted so badly to hear the words. He could have been declaring his love for me, or letting me down easy. Either one, I didn't want to hear them this way. Not like this.

"Damon, as much as I would love to hear this, I want you to tell me when you are healed and healthy." I lace my fingers through his.

"Sure." He breathes out, already knowing he was never going to get a chance.

Elena announces her presence, "I brought some towels." She eyes our entwined hands.

I give him one last squeeze before getting up. "I'll be right back." As I walked by, I give her shoulder a small squeeze, and she returns with a small smile.

As I rounded the corner, I dial Stefan's number. It took several rings before he finally answered, he sounded awful. "Josie." There was dread in the pit of my stomach. I was expecting the worse.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" I questioned, worried about the other Salvatore brother.

"Klaus, he has a cure."

Some of the dread dissolved, and I let out the breath I was holding. "That's great! Well sort of. What does he want?"

He didn't answer.

"Stefan what does he want." The dread now twisted in my stomach, stabbing me.

"He wants us, Josie. He wants you to come right now, and then he will give the cure."

The moment Stefan said us, I wasn't breathing anymore. Klaus will torture me again. Flashes of when he kept me in the cage, and held me captive for days. He was making me choose to go with him and suffer again or save Damon. Nothing was worse than losing Damon was.

"Josie?" I don't know how many times Stefan said my name, or how long he waited.

"Okay Stefan, I'm coming." I agreed, sealing my fate and Damon's.

"Do not tell Elena or Damon. They will try to stop you. You have to come here right away."

"They can't stop me Stefan." I wasn't able to have a chance to say goodbye. Well, neither did Stefan.

"Yes they will." He didn't mean physically, but emotionally.

I knew he was right. "I'll be there soon." I hang up. My hand was shaking so bad that it took me several attempts to slide it back in my pocket. I leaned my head against the wall panel, taking a few deep breaths. I just needed a moment to gather myself. However, Damon did not have a moment.

Without looking back, I headed out of the house. If I didn't leave now I would never go and Damon will die. His death would be on me and I wouldn't be able to live. I was walking out of heaven and straight into hell, and it was all for Damon. This could be the last time I ever stepped into this place, or see my cousins and friends.

When I made it to the driveway I started to cry, full blown sobbing. I was giving my life into Klaus's hands, sacrificing myself for Damon. However, I wasn't alone. Stefan was going to be there right next to me. We are going to have to get through this together. I just hoped we make it out in the end.

The warehouse was not hard to fine. Each step was easier to take knowing that Damon was going to be all right. The deal was made, and I hand to uphold my end of the bargain, even if it meant surrendering my life to someone I hated. No matter how hard I try to fight and forget, Klaus always comes back to infest my life.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family. Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight. So…Did Katerina make it in time?" His voice has this hold on me that made me cringe every time I heard it.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan answers, after he glances at his phone.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." He was the ultimate villain, and apparently genius. We were never a match against him.

"What is it you really want from me?"

"Actually," I interjected, making my presence known, "What do you want from us?"

"Hello love, I am grateful you can join us." Klaus smiles brightly at me, and I cringe away. "All will be explained in time, once we leave this tragic little town."

I stand next to Stefan, taking ahold of his arm, "You know there wasn't a choice. For either of us."

Stefan says, "Then are we done here? Can we go?"

"Not quite. You see I have a gift for you. Come here, sweetheart." Out from the shadows comes a young girl, scared to death. "Don't be afraid. See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal…that you'll be of use to me." He bites the poor girl's neck. Stefan tenses underneath my touch, he watches enthralled by the action. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt."

"You're sick." I spat. I couldn't stop Stefan, he was already advancing on the girl. I had never seen Stefan in his vampire form. The way he fed on the poor kill it was vicious. He was out of control.

When he was finished Klaus says, "Now we can go." He takes my arm and leads me to a black escalade. Now I knew that neither Stefan nor I would ever be the same, even if we get out of this alive.


End file.
